


Monsterstuck

by Spawn_Of_Sin



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blindness, Blood, Completed, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jane/Jake feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, NO PRIOR KNOWLEDGE OF SUPERNATURAL NECESSSARY, Psychic!Jade, Revenge, Scars, Self-Blame, Stealing, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Vampire!Caliborn, Vampire!Condesce, Vampire!Dirk, Vomiting, Werewolf!Jade, Witch!Mr. Crocker, hunter!jake - Freeform, mention of rape, olderbrother!Dirk, powerbottom!Jake, top!Dirk, vampire!Dave, witch!Jane, youngerbrother!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Of_Sin/pseuds/Spawn_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is looking for the vampires that killed his parents, the Strider Brothers, with the help of a witch named Jane and a werewolf named Jade. But when he finally captures them, it turns out that he'll need to work with them to find the real killers. A lot of terrible shit happens and nothing is the same. But in the process Jake realizes that there's something different about one of the vampires, Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is a lot different than the later chapters cuz my writing style really changes. don't be fooled by the beginning of this fic this is not a happy story. also the sex doesn't happen until chapter 27. enjoy!

Every single day, no matter the weather or time of year, Jake wore shorts. You'd think that he'd know better. You'd think that if he knew how to exorcise a demon and slay a vampire then he would definitely know how to dress properly.

But no, Jake English didn't care if his legs were blue and shivering as long as he was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and pistols on his belt.

He slid the guns out of their holsters, one in each hand, and aimed for the green eyed wolf that snarled before him.

He fired a few shots at the air above its head, trying to scare it more than anything. Jake didn't like hurting things, even if they did have twice as many teeth and twice the bloodlust. Besides, he was saving his real strength for two specific sharp-toothed, blood-drinking monsters.

The beast bared its teeth and barked viciously at him. Its coat was pure, snow white with flecks of mud and dirt. It's bright green eyes pierced into him with an intensity that was unlike any normal wolf, it was almost human.

Jake had it cornered, backed up to a steep rocky wall, vines laced over its surface. On either side of the animal were thorny hedges, so it had no choice but to stay and fight.

It bent its back legs, ready to spring, and opened its mouth wide, ready to tear his face to shreds.

"Jane," he shouted to his hunting partner, "Throw it now!"

Jane clutched a small pouch in her hand, a hex bag, that she'd prepared for the hunt today. Jane Crocker had a WIT license, which stood for Witch-In-Training. She'd joined him on his hunt a couple months ago after he'd almost killed her. He was on a mission searching for the vampires that killed his parents and he'd heard that Jane had encountered them at her shop. She owned a bakery in town with her dad, which, if you passed the test, could double as a potion store. Jake had practically tortured the information out of her asking where they'd gone. Jane could only tell him they were looking for a cure to vampirism, and that they hadn't said where they were going next.

Even after Jake had beaten her silly, Jane had agreed to help him look for them. Funny how these things work, Jake had thought.

Jane threw the bag at the wolf, and it exploded into a cloud of purple dust. Where there had once been a furry white beast, there was a girl.

Her hair was dark and knotted, her eyes were the same bright green as the wolf's, and her skin was covered in dirt and grime.

Jane threw her black cloak over the girl, considering she wasn't wearing anything besides that. The girl took it and wrapped it around herself. The cloak was almost the exact same color as her hair, and her complexion was almost the exact opposite color of the wolf's. But there was no doubt, this girl was one and the same with the animal, a werewolf.

"Thank you." She said, more dignified and eloquently than Jake had expected. "My name is Jade, and I would like to know why you've been tracking me for so long. Since it doesn't seem like I'll be changing back anytime soon I thought we might have some time to chat."

Jane sneered, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"I'm Jake and the lady's name is Jane. What do you know about the vampires known as the Strider Brothers?" Jake insisted, not lowering the pistols from their original position.

Jade eyed them suspiciously, but answered, "I saw them not too long ago. In fact, I met them right before you started following me. I met them in the woods at night, most likely looking for food like me. We didn't talk for long, vampires and werewolves don't like to mix. They were asking if I knew any safe houses nearby."

Jade paced anxiously, and I imagined that if she had any right then, her dog ears would be twitching. Jake didn't yet know whether he could trust this girl, but something about her made him think she was telling the truth.

"Alright," Jake decided, "Did you know of any safe houses? Do you know where they're going?"

"No, and no. But I can help you find them." Jade smiled knowingly, like she knew something he didn't.

Jane grabbed Jake's arm and muttered, "I don't know if we can trust her, Jake. There's something off about her that I can't quite put my finger on."

Jake frowned, but said, "Okay, Jade. You can come with us. But I'm assuming there's something you want from us in return."

Jane's hands tightened on his arm as he lowered his pistols and she hissed, "Jake, what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, Jane. I figure if this lass gets in our way we'll be ready and we can just drop her."

Jane was silent, but she didn't seem happy.

"No, actually, I don't need anything from you." Jade replied, clutching the cloak tight over herself. "Let's just say that I see a lot of adventure in your near future."

Jade smiled and walked past them, completely comfortable in their presence as if they'd known each other for years. "Follow me, please. My house isn't too far from here."

Jane and Jake shared a look, but soon followed after this mysterious girl. Jake had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he knew he would do anything to find those vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

The porch steps of the secluded cabin house creaked under Jake's boots. The building's roof was sagging, some of the windows were cracked, and it smelled faintly of dead animals, but Jake could tell that this house was not abandoned.

There was a garden next to the house that you could see from the kitchen window. Pumpkins, flowers and other vegetables were a splash of color in the otherwise green, brown, and black forest.

Jake studied the photos on the wall as they walked down the hall towards the room at the back of the house. Most of the pictures were of Jade, but some of them were of a younger Jade and an old man that Jake could only assume was her grandfather. There was one picture though that caught Jake's eye. This one was of only her grandfather, and in fancy gold lettering there were dates at the bottom. A vase of white flowers stood beside it, and Jake realized that her grandfather must have died.

It wasn't too long ago that Jake's own grandmother had died. She'd been the one to introduce him to hunting, so naturally she died fighting what she said was the most fearsome creature in all existence. His parents had tried to raise him normal, but his grandmother knew that hunting was in his blood and that he'd need it eventually. If only she could have known how right she would be.

Jake hated to admit it, but his grandmother's death stung a little more than his parents'. Even though his grandmother died first, the pain still lingered and sent him tumbling into a void of grief at the drop of a hat. That didn't mean he didn't miss his parents, it just meant that his grandmother had been special; a 'rare find' she would say.

Jake eventually followed Jane and Jade into the room, which turned out to be a cozy living room. There was a battered brown couch, a couple floral arm chairs, and a faded red rug.

"Have a seat." Jade said with a smile, "Excuse me while I go change into something a little more substantial."

And with a flick of the cloak, Jade was gone, leaving Jake and Jane alone in the room.

"Jake, she's obviously hiding something." Jane groaned as she sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

Jake didn't say anything, he just took a seat on the couch and rested his arms on his knees.

Jane sat up in her chair, "Jake, what's wrong?"

Jake sighed and didn't look at her as he said, "She's all alone, Jane. I think her grandfather died a while ago. She's had no one here with her all these years. How did she do it?"

Jane gave Jake a sympathetic look. Jane knew Jake's situation was similar, and she must have known it was hard for Jake to feel anything but protectiveness towards Jade. They'd both lost their families after all.

"Okay," Jane said, "We'll give her a chance. How dangerous could she be anyways?"

Jake clasped his hands together and shook his head, "I don't know, Jane. There are still a lot of things I don't know about hunting. I kind of wish there was some kind of hunting encyclopedia we could use. Gadzooks knows we need it."

Jane smiled at his Englishman interjection. She always seemed to think it was funny, and sometimes she would play along and use her own interpretations of his words. To be honest most of them were made up, but Jake appreciated the effort. It made him feel better to think about such fond memories.

"Don't worry Jake. I'm here for you, no matter what." Jane leaned forward and put her hand on his. For a moment, it looked like she wanted to say something more, but before she could Jade was walking into the room and Jane was pulling her hand back.

Jade walked in wearing jeans, brown leather boots, a green shirt that matched her eyes, and Jane's black cloak.

"I'd like to keep the cloak, if you don't mind." Jade said, sitting down on the couch next to Jake.

"Don't worry about it," Jane waved her hand nonchalantly, "It suits you."

Jade crossed her legs and cleared her throat, "Alright, I have a feeling you both are a little bit suspicious of me. If I was in your place then I would definitely feel the same." She adjusted herself on the couch, like what she was saying was a little bit uncomfortable for her to say. "I know it might be a little bit alarming, but I'm what most people would call a psychic."

"Shitknickers!" Jake exclaimed, his glasses gosling on his face. As he readjusted his frames he blushed just a little, slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

"What he said." Jane added, looking a little flustered herself. "So can you see what's going to happen in the future? Do you know how we're all going to die? Are we going to catch the vampires?!"

Jane was practically on the edge of her seat as she awaited Jade's answer. Jake couldn't help but be a little intrigued as well, he'd never met a psychic before.

Jade laughed and said, "That's how I thought you would react. Not because I foretold it but because that's how most people react." Jade turned towards the wall; it was hard to see what she was looking at under her glasses, but it seemed she saw something there that Jake and Jane couldn't. "You see, I've had this gift ever since I was born, and since then it still gets more complicated and sometimes changes entirely. The only thing that's stayed the same for the most part is that when I want to use my gift or whenever my gift wants me to see something it shows me a bright blue sky. In this sky, there are clouds, and these clouds show different scenarios and things that could happen in the future. I usually don't decide what I see, so, no, I don't know for sure how we will die or if we will catch the Striders."

"What do you mean by 'things that could happen'? I thought everything psychics saw was bound to come true."

Jade's eyes met theirs and she held each of her hands palm up, "Well, for some psychics it's like that, but they're prophets more than anything. The way things work in this world is people have choices. Let's say you have two choices, either you can keep looking for the vampires, or you can go home and forget any of this ever happened. If you keep looking for the vampires, there is a possibility that either you will kill them, or they will kill you." She split the fingers on one of her hands into two parts like the Vulcan sign from Star Trek, "And even then there's a third option that that neither of you will kill each other." She wiggles her thumb on the same hand for emphasis, "The paths are endless." Then she spread out all of her fingers on both hands like the endless paths she was talking about.

Jake frowned, "So then how do you know that there will be an adventure in our near future? Couldn't I just go home like you said and not do anything at all? That doesn't sound like much of an adventure to me."

"You are very right," Jade agreed, "But there are some things that are set in stone. I'm not exactly sure what it is about the brothers you're so intent on, but I do know that you are determined to find them. Would you seriously consider going home?"

Jake mulled it over for a minute and responded, "No, you're right. I wouldn't seriously consider that."

"Hmm..." Jade contemplated, "The funny thing about being psychic is it only gets clearer over time. You have a very interesting path ahead of you Jake English."

Jake started, "How do you know my name?!"

Jade smiled and pointed at her forehead, "Psychic!"

"Wow," Jane laughed, "This might take a while to get used to."

"Yes, well, I think you'll be needing me if you want to find them. I sense something big is coming soon." Jade warned.

Jake stood, "Alrighty, then. That means we have no time to waste! We should get going."

Jane stood as well, patting her waist pack subconsciously the way she always did when she was getting ready to go somewhere. To be honest it was actually a fanny pack, but Jane wore it on the side and refused to call it by anything other than 'waist pack'.

It was funny, but Jake couldn't remember a time when it didn't come in handy. All Jane had to do was pull a hex bag out of it and they could get out of practically any situation. Fanny packs could save lives.

Jade locked the house behind them as they set off into the woods. With a last glance behind her, Jade walked to the front of the small party and said, "I'll show you where I saw them last. It's possible that I can track their scent from there or get a reading as to where they were heading."

As they walked through the trees and deeper into the forest, Jake noticed something flashing at Jade's waist; a knife. It was then that Jake realized that Jade probably didn't need protecting. If she could last this long without anyone she could more than likely handle herself. She couldn't be more than 17, just a year younger than Jake and Jane, but Jake knew more than anyone what you could accomplish at that age.

Jake kept to the back of the procession, but Jane soon trailed back a little until they were walking side by side. She didn't say anything, just kept walking, but Jake thought it felt nice to have someone there.

Jake watched Jade as she paused and sensed something, and he realized that she had her eyes closed, and he asked, "Jade, why do you have your eyes closed? I assumed it would be easier to see where you're going so you could find the spot where you met them and not trip and fall."

Jade laughed and said, with her eyes open, "Being a wolf is a lot different than being a person. They have better sense of location, sound, scent, and sight. I can see a mouse scurrying in the brush even at night when I'm a wolf. But as a person I can't see a sign 10 feet in front of me without these." Jade tapped her glasses and continued walking. "Trust me, it's easier this way."

"Huh." Jane muttered under her breath, stepping over a fallen log.

"What?" Jake asked.

Jane looked around at the three of them, then pointed out, "We all wear glasses."

Jake saw that she was right and laughed.

Jade turned and smiled at them, "We need a name!"

"You're right!" Jane agreed, "Something catchy. Lens Friends?"

Jake thought about it, "No, that sounds childish. How about Spectacle Tentacles?"

Jade gasped, "Ew, no! That sounds sexual!"

"Asses With Glasses!" Jane shouted, a sparkle appearing in her eye that Jake hadn't seen in a long time.

"Bifocal Locals!" Jake added, the bubbly happiness infecting him as well. "Or maybe Shade Mates!"

Jade tapped a finger on her chin, "I've got one: Frame Dames."

Jane laughed and argued, "But Jake isn't a girl!"

Jake puffed up his chest and pushed his glasses up his nose, "I don't mind it. A Dame is actually the equivalent of a woman knight. I would be honored to be given such a title."

Jane rolled her eyes but didn't fight him about it. It seemed like they'd found their gang name.

Just as they were about to declare themselves the Frame Dames, they came to a small clearing in the woods surrounded by a circle of large oak trees.

Jade stopped abruptly, "Guys, this is it." Her eyes were still closed, so Jake was a little dubious. But Jane and he stopped as well, deciding they might as well trust her judgment.

Before they could say anything, Jade fell to her knees, "I don't feel so good."

She clutched her stomach, and Jake and Jane ran to her side. Her mouth was set in a pained grimace, and Jake honestly didn't know what to do or what was wrong.

Suddenly, all at once, Jade's eyes flew open, glowing entirely green, and her hair floated around her like it was defying gravity. Her mouth made the shape of an 'O' like she was screaming, but no sound came out.

Jake and Jane looked at each other, both just as confused and concerned as the other.

Then, as quickly as it had come, Jade's seizure/episode was over. She choked and sputtered on the ground, her eyes wild but no longer glowing green. Jane gave her a canteen of water and Jade drank from it eagerly.

"Jade, Great Galahad, are you okay?" Jake demanded as he held on to her shaking hand.

"Blood. So much blood." Jade muttered, "They must be dead. Must be dead. Must be too late."

"Jade," Jane pleaded, "You're not making any sense!"

Jade looked at each of them and said gravely, "They've killed someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated. thnx!


	3. Chapter 3

Dirk Strider watched helplessly as his younger brother Dave tackled the unsuspecting hiker to the ground. Dave's fangs were out and aiming for the shrieking man's neck.

"Dave, no!" Dirk yelled, desperately tugging at his brother and trying with all his might to pull him off of the innocent man. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. He'd hoped they would last just a little longer.

By the time Dave was done drinking the man dry, he was covered in blood. It ran down his face and was splattered across his shirt. Dirk couldn't stand seeing his brother looking like that, it just wasn't right.

Dave sat back and looked at the bloody mess he'd made. He looked down at his hands, stained red, dropped his head into them, and broke down in tears.

Dirk crouched down next to Dave and rested a hand on his back. Dirk could feel every shaky breath and sob that wracked Dave's body. Dirk waited patiently for Dave to cry himself out, wanting to say something but then thinking better of it.

With a final sniffle Dave wiped his face on his sleeve, smearing the blood around his mouth and making an even bigger mess.

"We're never going to be cured, are we?" Dave whispered, looking up at the trees, anywhere but the torn, broken body of the hiker.

Dirk didn't respond. He remembered what that young witch had said from the town where they'd met the hunter couple. Her words were burned into his brain, and he remembered her saying, "The only known cure for vampirism is to take the blood of the vampire that turned you and perform a special ritual. In order for it to work the vampire who is to be cured can't have tasted human blood."

That was the first moment where Dirk had started to lose hope. Both Dave and him had drunk human blood, and Dirk didn't know if they could undo that. He'd begged the witch, pleaded with her, for some other way. Anything that could work on vampires that had tasted blood. Never mind the part about the vampire that turned them, because that was a whole other problem.

"No, I'm sorry but that's the only cure. According to the records it's only ever cured three people: a girl named Annie Jones, another girl named Rachel McMillan, and a guy named Dean Winchester. So it works, but I guess you don't fit all the requirements, huh?" the witch said, closing her record book and giving them a sad look.

They'd left the shop with heavy hearts, and nothing to show for it.

Dirk looked at his crying, bloody brother and wished with all his might that he could do something, that he could have some power over what they were.

The sun was almost done setting over the horizon, and even with the trees blocking the light it still stung a little. Sunlight didn't kill vampires, it just caused them as much pain as a really bad sunburn. Dirk and Dave were nocturnal for the most part, but just in case they had to go out at dusk or dawn they wore sunglasses. It was a miracle that the hiker had come at this hour and not during the middle of the day because if Dave couldn't control himself he would have run right out into the sunlight. The last thing Dirk needed was an injured vampire, because the only way vampires could heal was to drink blood.

They'd been starving themselves for days. The thirst must have been too much for Dave and he couldn't control himself. It wasn't easy avoiding the people, considering they smelled so good. Dirk was tempted to lick up the rest of the hiker so it wouldn't go to waste, but he didn't want Dave to see him like that. He needed to set a good example for his younger brother, he needed to be strong.

There was a noise in the distance; voices. Someone must have heard the guy screaming. Dirk pulled Dave to his feet and said, "Grab the arms, I'll take the legs."

They dragged the body away from the path and into a hollow under a bush. They swept leaves and dirt over the scene of the crime, hoping to hide the blood.

They ran back to the abandoned cabin that a kind shapeshifter had pointed them towards the day before and packed their stuff. Not that they had much to pack because they didn't need to bring food or water, so all they really had was extra clothes, jackets and a thick black tarp in case they couldn't find shelter in time.

Dave's movements were quicker and more agile than Dirk's, probably because of the fresh blood, but there was enough fear and adrenaline coursing through Dirk to have them speeding through the forest in seconds.

Dirk figured that once the sky got dark then they'd be fine. No one would be stupid enough to follow them in the dead of night, much less in the woods.

Once Dirk thought they'd gone far enough he put a hand out to stop Dave. They'd been running for ten minutes straight at breakneck speed and they'd barely broken a sweat. Dirk stumbled as he stopped, but caught himself before Dave could see. Vampire stamina was impressive, but Dirk still hadn't fed for a month, eventually it would catch up to him.

With their shades off, they could see every little detail in the trees and underbrush. They could see a person coming from a mile away if they had to, and they'd be gone without a trace before the person even knew they were there.

As well built for survival in the wilderness as they were, Dirk hated running and hiding away like some animal. If only they had a choice.

Dave and Dirk continued through the woods but walking this time, and taking greater care to make as little noise as possible. They no longer needed to run for their lives, all they had to do was survive the night and find someplace to stay for the day.

"Dirk," Dave whispered, leaning his head to the side like he was listening to something, "There's a stream nearby. I know it's not priority right now, but I'd like to wash the blood off of my face, maybe change into some new clothes."

Dave shrugged, like he'd just asked if he could go grab a soda or something. Dave only started making jokes about this kind of thing when he was really freaking out. No matter how hard Dave tried to be cool and collected, Dirk could see right through him.

"Of course," Dirk said, extending his arm towards the direction of the stream, "Ladies first."

Dirk could play along with the humorous mood, no sense being too serious and scaring the kid for no good reason.

They followed the sound of rushing water to a creek hidden by bushes and trees. Dave stripped and washed his face and clothes of dried blood.

Dirk kept watch a few meters away, listening to the wildlife for any signs of someone coming and pretending he didn't hear Dave's quiet sniffling. As the water ran down his brother's face he could smell the salty tears mixed in from even a distance away. Dirk's hope was slowly trickling away with the blood of the hiker down the stream.

Dave changed into a fresh pair of clothes and hung his wet clothes over his shoulders. Dave nodded to Dirk to signal that he was ready to keep going, they searched for a place to stay in awkward silence.

It took a couple miles along the stream to find it but soon Dave and Dirk were settled in a shallow cave.

"We're definitely vampires now, huh." Dave said examining the cave taking a seat inside it, "Sleeping in caves and everything."

Dirk smiled, "I think you're thinking of bats, kid. Real vampires live in big, dark mansions in Transylvania."

Dave chuckled and pulled his hood up over his head, but it sounded a little forced.

Dirk was relieved that they'd had such a stroke of luck with finding these shelters. But the feeling that Dirk felt more than relieved was uneasy, because ever since they'd been turned they never stayed this lucky for long.

Dirk listened to his brother's breathing as it turned slow and gentle. He wasn't nearly as good as Dave at falling asleep, but he was glad his brother was getting his rest because he needed it. The best Dirk could do was lay on the ground with his hat over his eyes and wait for night to fall, so that's what he did.

The next night Dirk decided they should keep going to the next town, wherever that was, and see if there was anything there that could help them. Another witch shop, a friendly demon, anything that would give Dirk a reason to keep living like this, although he didn't tell Dave that part.

So they set off into the dark and managed to have a conversation.

"No, man. You can't say that about AJ when you've never had the good stuff!" Dave, reasoned, creases forming between his eyes.

"But orange soda's just got that carbonated kick to it. It's like alcohol for underage people!" Dirk argues.

"But what about when you chug too much soda and then the fizz comes back up out your nose?" Dave shivered and whispered under his breath, "Ugh, I hate that."

"That feeling's kind of what it's like to snort drugs."

Dave looked at him incredulously, "You've snorted drugs before?!"

"Once," Dirk said reluctantly, "And it was NOT worth it. It kind of burned actually."

Dave was quiet for a moment, then he decided, "This is why apple juice is totally better."

Dirk laughed and pulled back a branch to find that the forest opened up. Before Dirk could register what was happening Dave was by his side and a pair of headlights were barreling towards them at a terrifying speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that angst tho. 
> 
> comments are appreciated. thnx!


	4. Chapter 4

Jake jerked the wheel to the side, swerving the car with a high pitched squeal. Within seconds they were parked on the side of the road, slamming the car doors behind them, and Jake's pistols were aimed right for the two dark figures.

Jade had said they would be meeting the vampires any second then but Jake hadn't thought it would happen so abruptly. He'd barely had time to think about what he would do with them once he found them, and killing them on the spot just didn't seem right.

Jane chanted some kind of spell and the boys were frozen in place. They'd be stuck in the same position for a while according to what Jane had told them in the car.

"The Strider Brothers," Jake smirked, taking a step towards them, "I've wanted to meet you lads for some time now."

"We don't want to hurt you." The taller one said through gritted teeth, probably because he couldn't move his mouth open wide enough to speak properly.

Jake's smirk disappeared, his temper slowly rising as he started to remember who these monsters were and what they'd done, "That's nice of you, but I can't say I feel the same way about you."

"Jake, wait!" Jade interrupted, stepping between him and the frozen figures, "Don't hurt them."

"Why shouldn't I?" Jake said bitterly, the only thing on his mind the image of those vampires ripping out his parents' throats.

"I've seen things, Jake." She confessed, her hands held out in front of her in a cautioning stance, "I think you might want to keep them alive for now because your future is based entirely on these brothers. If you kill them now then important things will never happen."

Jake gave Jade a suspicious look, but he didn't say anything.

"Trust me." Jade assures him, slowly walking towards him. Jake lets her come to him and rest her hands over his, lowering the guns so they're pointed at the ground.

"We'll take them to my house." Jade explained, patting the back of Jake's dark green pickup.

"Actually," Jane said, "That's a good idea. Maybe they had a good reason."

Jane didn't even have to explain what they might've had a good reason for, Jake knew immediately, and he didn't like that idea one bit.

"Jane, do you actually believe that these blood-sucking, dastardly little shits had a good reason for ruining my life?!" Jake huffed, his hands tightening on the pistols.

Jane winced, "Also, maybe, I should drive?"

Jake wasn't in the mood to challenge her on that, so he sulked to the passenger seat of the car.

Jane helped Jade tie their prisoners up and heave them up into the back of the truck. Jade stayed with them in the back and Jane got into the front, turning around and driving back to Jade's house in the heaviest silence in the history of silences that were heavy.

It seemed like ages until they were driving down the almost invisible dirt road that led to Jade's home and they were carrying the motionless bodies into the house.

At least they're nice enough to not scream while we kidnap them, Jake thought gratefully as they cleared the living room except for two wooden chairs in the middle, back to back, which they sat the two of them down in.

Once they were tied down as tight as they could be, Jane reversed the spell so they could move again.

They both gasped, their chests rising and falling like they'd been holding their breath the entire time, which was possible.

"What do you want from us?!" the younger one screamed, tugging at the rope on his wrists. "We never did anything to you!"

The younger one's eyes took Jake a little by surprise because the irises were bright red in color. The older one's eyes were the color of a ripe pumpkin. I shouldn't be all that surprised, Jake thought. It's probably some weird vampire thing.

"Never did anything?" Jake repeated, "What the hell do you mean you didn't do anything?! You did everything! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

They both froze, as if they were under Jane's spell again, but then the older one asked, "Those were your parents? The hunter couple we ki- uh... Met in the woods?"

Jake frowned, "Hunter couple? What do you mean 'hunter couple'?"

"They had, like, knives and shit!" the younger one piped up, "They even had dead man's blood! Which is super poisonous to vampires, so they were definitely the real deal."

Jake leaned against the wall, trying to process what they were saying. His parents never told him they'd hunted, much less that they still did. All they'd said was that they didn't associate with grandmother's 'kind'. Had they been going on secret hunting missions without him, without telling him? Was his upbringing all a lie to get him to stay away from hunting?

"Okay," Jane said, stepping forward, "Let's slow down for a minute. What are your names?"

The older one gave Jake a funny look and said, "Dirk."

"And I'm Dave!" the younger one added, trying to twist around in his chair so he could see everyone.

"Nice to meet you both." Jade said with a sly smile as she looked back and forth between Dirk and Jake.

Jake took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the wall, walking towards Dirk until he was looking down into his strange orange eyes, "Tell me everything that happened."

Dirk sighed and told him, "We were out in the woods that night, we'd just gone to that young lady's shop looking for- um... A rare potion." He nodded at Jane, who frowned and bit her lip.

"So," he continued, "We were going to meet up with the rest of our pack actually. We were supposed to meet them that night, and we did. We didn't know it but your parents had been following us, probably so we would lead them to the rest of the group. And then your parents were jumping out of the bushes and pulling out machetes. We panicked. I'm sorry, but we had to fight back, and they didn't have much chance against us anyways."

"But I was told that it was just you that killed them. I didn't hear anything about a pack." Jake said, pacing back and forth in front of Dirk's chair.

"They must have sold us out for leaving them." Dirk figured, "We didn't stay long after what happened with your parents. We aren't like them."

Suddenly, Jake was unbareably tired. He backed up against the wall again and slid to the ground. Everything was happening so fast it felt like his head was spinning.

So first he'd learned his parents lied and had been hiding the fact that they were hunting from him all these years. Every dinner party at the neighbor's' house, every night out to see a movie, every time they both had to work late they could have been hunting, and Jake would have no idea. Next he learns that his parents were the ones who attacked them, not the other way around like he'd always thought. If he really thought about it, the blame wasn't even on the two vampires they'd just kidnapped, it was on the pack.

He ran a hand through his hair, not meeting the eyes of everyone else as they watched him. Jesus quisby he couldn't think with all these people staring at him.

He knew deep down that he wasn't going to hurt these brothers. Dirk looked about his age and Dave maybe two years younger. They were so young, and they probably didn't have any other family either.

Finally, Jake got to his feet and walked out of the room, motioning for Jane and Jade to follow.

They huddled in the hallway, keeping their voices as low as possible.

"So what do we do with them now?" Jane whispered, glancing behind them at the doorway that they'd just come through, "They weren't even the ones who did it."

"You're right." Jake agreed, "But the vampires who did do it are still out there. They have to pay even if my parents were hunting them."

Jade suggested, "Why don't we work together to find the rest of the pack. They would know better than any of us where they would be. "

"I don't know how I feel about working with them." Jake said, imagining Dirk and Dave biting their necks while they slept.

Jane nodded, "How do we know we can trust them?"

"Oh don't worry," Jade smiled, "We can trust them."

Jane and Jake gave her suspicious looks.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Do you both trust me?"

They nodded.

"Then trust me that we can trust them. I am psychic after all, they're not going to murder is in our sleep." Jade smirked, knowing that she's convinced them both.

As soon as they entered the room again, they were met with grateful faces and Dave saying, "Thank you so much for not decapitating our heads! We'll help you find those nasty vamps no problem."

"What? You heard us?" Jane stared at them.

"Yep. Every word." Dirk laughed, "Vampire hearing is better than you think."

"Well," Jade said happily and grinning like a psychopath, "Looks like we've got that settled! The Striders are staying with us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated. thnx!


	5. Chapter 5

According to Dirk and Dave, the name of the vampire group was The Buffy Slayers, which was really not as intimidating as it was probably meant to be. They both insisted that the name was not their idea, and that the group was constantly fighting with their leader, The Condesce, about changing it. But apparently she was a huge fan of the show and decided that anyone who could kill Buffy was someone to be feared.

What they'd learned about The Buffy Slayers was that they went around the country picking up newbie vampires and training them up for more elite vampire packs.

Those vampires didn't think much of The Buffy Slayers, and instead of calling them by their full name they shortened it to The B.S.'s.

The last time that Dirk and Dave had been with the group, they were told that The Buffy Slayers would go around the country dropping off vampires and picking up vampires until that got to the biggest and most dangerous group in America that located themselves in Las Vegas, The Aces.

Dirk said that if they wanted to take The B.S.'s down it would be pretty easy to meet them in Las Vegas and chop all their heads off. Easy besides killing The Condesce and her two bodyguards/thugs who were both coincidentally named Jack. The rest of the group would be young vampires who wouldn't know how to fight very well.

Another thing that they learned was that Jake's pickup truck was NOT designed for that many people. At any given time there would have to be at least two people sitting in the back getting bumped and bruised as the truck drove along while three people just barely squeezed into the front.

Jake was usually the one driving, and usually they had to drive at night. So, as the days wore on, he soon turned nocturnal. But, on the rare chance that they had to drive during the day, which was becoming increasingly less rare as they rushed to Las Vegas, the Striders would have to sit with him in the front and pull up their hoods, put on their shades, and basically cover their faces with blankets because even a tiny ray of light would hurt them.

At first, with Dave in the middle and Dirk on the other side of him, Jake only sat with them in complete, awkward silence, because, despite what he knew now, a little piece of him still stupidly blamed them for his parents' death. Soon, though, Dirk and Dave were having a conversation about something, and eventually Jake would be listening in and commenting on what they said.

He still felt a little bit uneasy around them, mostly because they were vampires, but it was a start.

The first time they encountered the problem of feeding the members of their group that drank blood, they had no idea what to do. They initially thought that they should sacrifice their own blood for them, but they realized that that was a terrifying idea and should only be used as a last resort.

Jade suggested that they hunt down wild animals and let them drink the animal's blood, which was what she did to feed. Dirk and Dave confessed that they'd never tried that before and were stupid not to have tried it. So, every few days, they'd go into the woods and let them hunt.

At first it took a couple hours for them to finally catch something, and when they came back they'd have blood all over themselves. It kind of terrified Jake how dangerous they looked, like something out of a horror movie. But soon they must have gotten the hang of it, with Jade's help, and they'd come back with just bloody lips.

There was one occasion where it didn't go quite according to plan, and Jake got too close to being bitten.

They were driving through a thunderstorm that had lasted for almost three days straight. It had been almost a week since the vampires and werewolf had fed. Thankfully, Jade was better at starving herself than the brothers and she didn't looked fazed by it. But Jake could tell that the bloodlust was getting to the Striders.

They were in the back of the truck with their black tarp tied over the top so they wouldn't get rained on, and sometimes Jake thought he could hear grunting and snarling from the back.

"I think they're hungry." Jake said finally, Jade and Jane squeezed in the front seats with him.

"You're right," Jane said. "Should we start thinking about letting them drink our blood?"

"No, I don't think we should do that yet." Jade warned, glancing out of the back window anxiously.

There was a nervous pause, nobody wanting to voice their fears that something bad was going to happen if they didn't fix the problem of hungry vampires.

All of a sudden the car slid on the road, the tires screeching on the asphalt. Then the truck finally haunted to a stop, and they were all breathing heavily. Jake's knuckles were white as he held onto the steering wheel, but as his heartbeat slowed, his grip loosened, and eventually he got out of the car to see if the brothers were okay and if anything was damaged.

The rain soaked him almost immediately, and Jake rubbed the water from his glasses as he walked around to the back of the truck. Jake's teeth chattered and he found that they were alone on the road, no source of light except for the flickering of a street lamp a couple yards away.

Jake could barely see in the dark, especially with the storm clouds covering any source of natural light and the rain coming down in thick, silvery sheets. He slipped on something, and then he found himself on his back with a gash on his arm that stung in the rain.

A dark blur leaped out of the back of the pickup and was on him before Jake could tell what it was.

Jake looked into the wild, hungry eyes of Dirk as he leaned over Jake with a hand on each side of his head and fangs only a few inches from face.

Jake was thoroughly scared for his life, and he waited for Dirk to reach down and pierce his neck with his razor sharp teeth.

Dirk's breath was hot on Jake's face, and the rain dripped onto Dirk's hair, rolled down his face, and onto Jake. Each one of Dirk's breaths was angry and harsh, while each one of Jake's was short and fast and panicked. Jake could feel Dirk's body shivering, with cold or hunger Jake didn't know, but the closeness between their bodies was equally exhilarating and petrifying.

But that moment where Dirk bit him never came, because soon Dirk was standing up and walking away into the woods with a pained expression.

Dave had been watching the scene play out from a gap between the pickup and the tarp, and he glanced between his brother and Jake a few times before getting out to follow Dirk.

Jake's head was spinning as he sat up on his elbows and watched the vampires easily disappear into the shadows, almost like they belonged there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how you liking it so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Jake tip toed around the side of the building, keeping his back to the wall. He watched carefully as other shapes moved around him, and he looked for cameras or for anyone pulling into the parking lot. But Jake didn't worry too much about being caught, because who would break into a morgue in the middle of the night?

Dirk had told them that they needed to be prepared, that they should take any advantage they could get, which meant swords for everyone and lots of dead man's blood. Where are you going to find dead bodies ready to have the blood leaked out of them? A morgue. Obviously.

So now Jake was directing his ninja clad team through the tiny window that led into the basement of the building where the bodies were stored.

Dirk was first to go in after they'd pried the window open, and Jake could hear a muffled "Fuck" as he went in head first.

Jake saw the light turn on in the room, and the dim fluorescent light spilled out onto the ground outside the window.

Then Dave went in, feet first this time, despite the fact that most of them had wanted Dave to stay behind in the car, but Dave had put up a good argument by saying that if they didn't let him help then he would drive away in the pickup screaming, "Later, suckers!"

After Dave, Jade went in, and after her Jane went in. Jane flashed Jake a smile as she slid backwards into the building, and Jake gave her a thumbs up as a response.

Was it possible that they were actually having fun breaking into a morgue to smuggle out the blood of dead people? Jake thought that maybe it was as he looked around one last time and dropped to the ground.

He went through the window in a way where once he got his feet through he was sitting on the ground with his feet dangling inside while his top half faced the wall. He gripped the top of the window and swung himself into the morgue, his shirt riding up his back because the hem of it got stuck on the bottom edge of the window.

He felt hands on his bare waist, hearing someone say "I've got you", and he dropped into the room to find himself face to face with Dirk for the second time since they'd met. He looked a lot less intimidating without the fangs and the thirst in his eyes.

For a whole second they stood there like that, and Jake could very clearly feel Dirk's hands on him. Jake blushed and readjusted his glasses.

Dirk quickly took his hands from Jake's waist and coughed, walking away saying, "You better start drawing blood. We're going to need all that we can get, and we want to get it quickly."

Jake looked around to make sure no one else had seen what had happened. He caught Jade smiling knowingly to herself as she rolled out a body and stuck a syringe into it.

"Stupid psychics." Jake muttered, closing the window he'd just come through.

The close proximity with Dirk reminded him of the night that Dirk had almost killed him. The fear he'd felt as he looked into Dirk's eyes was still burned into Jake's brain, and he thought about how wrong everything had gone while he slipped a needle into the arm of a deceased old woman.

He could have died, and he hadn't done anything about it. He just lied on the ground waiting for Dirk to kill him when he could have easily fought back. If he couldn't even fight Dirk, how was he supposed to face The Condesce?

The syringe filled with the dark red liquid, and Jake pulled the needle out once it was almost to the top. Since the woman was dead and her heart was no longer beating then the puncture wound didn't continue to bleed like a living person's wound would. No one would think the tiny holes suspicious, if they managed to notice them at all.

Jake heard Dave note disgustedly, "This stuff smells awful."

Jake had to agree that there was a certain unpleasant aroma in the room that someone could only describe as 'death', but Jake imagined that with a sense of smell as skilled as a vampire's or a werewolf's then it probably smelled about ten times worse.

"Yeah," Dirk said, "I can see why it's so bad for vampires. I could shove a couple of these down The Condesce's throat."

Jake decided then that there was something different about Dirk, that that was why he hadn't fought back. Something about him made the hair on the back of his neck stick up, but not in a bad way. It felt more like Dirk was dangerous, that if Jake got too close to him then he and Dirk's sideways smile were going to get into a lot of trouble.

"Alright, guys. Have we filled all our syringes?" Jane stood and looked around he room at all of them.

They all nodded, holding three or four containers each of blood.

"Now, into the suspicious looking paper bag!" Jane commanded, unfolding a bag from her waist pack.

They all dropped their syringes in with a satisfying cacophony of plastic on plastic. Jane rattled the bag once all of them were in and said, "Ready for our escape?"

They couldn't go back out of the window they'd come through because it was too high, so they had to find another way out of the morgue. Hopefully none of the doors out of the building would be locked, but if so then Jake's secret talent for picking locks might actually come in handy.

Dirk put his finger on the light switch and informed them, "I'm blacking us out. Be prepared."

Suddenly the room was pitch black, all except for the outline of the small window cast on the floor from the moonlight. No one moved for a moment, and the air was still as Jake held his breath.

The creaking of the door as it opened broke the silence, and Jake could see Dirk's profile illuminated slightly as he stuck his head out of the doorway and looked both ways down the hall. The door creaked again for a second and Dirk's disembodied voice whispered, "All clear. Follow me, but stay in the shadows in case there are hidden cameras."

One by one they slipped out the door and crouch-ran to the stairs, their shoes pounding their way up to the floor of the main entrance, which was the easiest way out from inside.

They hugged the walls under the lobby windows and made their way to the front doors. Jake tried the door and found that it wouldn't budge, figured.

With a safety pin, a paper clip, and a bobby pin, Jake managed to jiggle them in a way that made the lock click open. Jake pulled the door open and the others ran outside as Jake locked the door again.

Dirk stopped as he was about to follow the others to the truck, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. Dirk glanced sideways at Jake and said, "Nice job."

Jake turned to put away his tools in his pocket so Dirk wouldn't see the uncontrollable smile on his face. When Jake turned back Dirk had gone to catch up with the others.

Finally, Jake jumped into the driver's seat and slammed the car door behind him. Jade and Jane were smiling and laughing, and with the window to the back of the pickup open he could hear Dave chanting, "Go, go, go, go, go, go!"

With a giddy feeling in his chest, Jake hit the pedal to the floor and they sped out of the parking lot with their loot like the thieves that they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments?


	7. Chapter 7

They all put their money in the pile, some bills crumpled while others were pressed and new. They'd been getting money any way they could along the way, because of the big plans they had for their final encounter.

Jake wasn't entirely sure that his friends hadn't stolen that money, or if not then where they'd gotten it, but there it was. He knew they'd already screwed themselves over in the eyes of the law, so why not go all out?

He also wasn't sure Dave hadn't found a slot machine on their way to Las Vegas, because he swore he could hear Dave muttering, "Treasure chests. Gotta get all of the treasure chests. Your gold will be mine knome king..."

Jake counted the money one bill at a time, muttering numbers under his breath while the others finally got to sit back in his truck and relax. They'd been on the road for a couple weeks, taking any detour they thought was promising for their money status.

Begging on the streets, messing with vending machines, and selling any random thing they had were only a few of the things they'd been willing to do for cash. You could say they were desperate, or just saving up for the main event.

Dirk started discussing their plan to infiltrate the Aces Casino, which is where The Aces had their headquarters, obviously. Slowly but surely they had a plan and a list of things they needed to buy.

Jake counted a couple thousand dollars, which was pretty damn impressive for five unsupervised teenagers.

The others went into the gas station they'd parked at to get ready for the last phase of everything they'd gone through together. Everyone but Dirk, who stayed behind to help Jake fill up the car.

"Hey," Dirk said,leaning against the side of Jake's pickup while Jake pressed buttons on the machine, "I know... Okay it's been... Ugh."

Jake took the nozzle out its place and put it into the side of the car looking expectantly at Dirk, but also warily.

Dirk sighed and started over, "It's been a little weird between us, I'm not going to deny it. But I just want you to know, in the end, that I've got your back."

Jake was reminded then of going through the window of the morgue. He remembered the confident, calming voice saying, "I've got you." from inside and the strong hands that had held his waist.

"Yeah," Jake said finally, "I know."

Dirk pushed himself off of the truck and looked back at Jake over his shoulder, "Good, because when the fighting gets hard, I'm there. Just remember that I'm there."

After Dirk had caught up with the rest of them in the gas station shop and was far out of earshot, Jake said under his breath, "Of course."

With the truck filled up, and their stomachs as well, they were off. The first step of the final plan was to go to a car rental place, and now that they were in Las Vegas it wasn't too hard to find one.

Jade led them confidently up to the dealer with a handful of money and demanded, "Show me your finest limo."

It made for a dramatic effect, but it turned out their finest limo was far out of their price range even for the short time that they wanted to rent it for. They finally settled on a much cheaper black van with a driver named Juan.

They left the rental place so they could come back later after their errands, and they high-fived each other because that made for one less thing to do. They piled back into the truck and were on the road again by 4:13. They planned to be at the casino at 6:30, so they had more than enough time for this errand.

Jake pulled up at the formalwear retail shop with an uneasy feeling. If they were going to pull this off then they were going to need to blend in with the crowd at the casino. Sadly, this included one thing that Jake was not happy with: dress pants.

"Come on!" Jane laughed, trying to pull him out of the car. Everyone else was already walking into the store while Jake sat groaning in the front seat.

Jake got out eventually, with much tugging and arguing from Jane, and followed her into the store, listening to the bell jingle as they walked in. All around Jake he could see nothing but sparkles and bright colors. He'd always hated places like these, with the frill, the high prices, and the feeling of high quality all around him. Not to mention the *shudder* tuxedos.

They each grabbed a couple different outfits and then went to the back of the store where they each went into a changing room and closed the curtain behind them.

Jake fumbled around in the tiny space, trying his best to put the clothing on the correct way. For the life of him Jake couldn't figure out how to do his bow tie.

"Hey guys," Jake heard Jade say from a couple changing rooms down, "Come out when you've got the clothes on that you want to wear."

Jake decided on a black collared shirt, black pants, black blazer, and a dark green bow tie. He left the bow tie loose around his neck hoping that no one would notice. He wasn't sure how you were supposed to dress for a casino but he thought this set of clothes looked pretty dashingly snoutfair.

He couldn't help but feel like the pants were a little bit restricting, though. He convinced himself it would only be for a night, and at least they had pockets big enough for some of the dead man's blood.

He pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the changing room to find Dirk and Dave already standing there. Both of them were wearing their shades, which went well with their suits. Dave wore a white shirt and a red bow tie with a white blazer and black slacks. Dirk wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie that looked surprisingly good on him.

Jake suddenly became very self-conscious as the two of them looked him up and down. Dave responded with an approving nod saying, "Nice."

Dirk said nothing, and Jake couldn't tell what his expression was with his emotionless face and his eyes hidden underneath his sunglasses.

Jake cleared his throat and went to stand next to Dirk, feeling uneasy because he couldn't tell where the vampire was looking or if he was even looking at Jake. Something about him made Jake feel weird and very aware of the few inches of space between them.

The girls were the last to come out of the changing rooms even though five minutes earlier they said they would be five seconds. Jake could tell they were enjoying this though, so he didn't mind.

Jade came out of the changing room wearing a floor length black dress with bright green accents that sparkled like stars. The shade of green reminded Jake of Jade's eyes glowing with psychic power, and somehow the dress seemed to fit her just right.

She grinned and twirled around for them asking, "What do you guys think?"

"It suits you." Jake said honestly, watching the fluorescent lighting twinkle on the sequins of her dress.

"What he said." Dave added, pulling his shades down his nose to look at Jade, which made her laugh.

Jade stood next to Jake with her hands on her hips and shouted at the only room with the curtain still drawn, "Come on out, Janey!"

"Ok, just a minute." she grumbled from inside.

Jake could hear a final bout of fumbling and then the curtain was jerked aside to reveal Jane in a short light blue dress made of a shiny, silky material. Her silver heels clicked on the linoleum floor, and her face a pale shade of red as she adjusted her glasses.

She finally looked up and her eyes met Jake's. She blinked, and she seemed surprised as she looked Jake over.

"You look nice." Jake said, trying to break the silence.

"You too. Oh, your tie isn't done." she said, walking up to him to fix his bowtie. She focused on it, looking down at his tie with an angrily determined look. Jake could have sworn that her cheeks just got redder.

Once she'd tied it she stood back and didn't take her eyes off of it. Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "Gosh thanks, Jane. It was giving me a little bit of trouble."

Jake felt eyes on him and he turned to find Dirk smiling at him. Suddenly Jake couldn't remember what he'd just been thinking, all he could think about was Dirk's sideways smile and the fact that it was so close to his face.

Jake almost didn't notice as Jane walked quickly past them and pulled Jade with her to the cash register.

Jake frowned, wondering what was wrong with Jane, as he watched her speaking to the lady at the counter while Jade gave her a sad look. There was something he didn't know about obviously.

But before he could think about it too much they were paying for their clothes and the lady was nice enough to let them wear their clothes out of the store. She waved at them as the door jingled shut behind them.

Jake was careful not to move too much as they drove back to the car rental place at 5:40 because he was terrified that moving even an inch would ruin his entire get up. It made him nervous to be wearing such nice clothing. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd worn a tuxedo.

They managed to make it there unharmed but Jake felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of how close the final battle was.

They all got out of the truck and found Juan waiting for them in front of the rental place, greeting all of them with a friendly "Hallo".

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jake said as they approached the van, "Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about them comments tho?


	8. Chapter 8

They pulled up to the tall, glowing casino at 6:12, which was earlier than Dirk had expected. He looked up at the big black spades over the entrance, next the words "Aces Casino" in big, swirling letters.

They walked in a clump through the automatic doors, two intimidating looking men on either side of them. Their blank stares were not helping Dirk's nerves. He subtly looked at the group of friends around him, vowing that no matter what happened next he'd make sure that he didn't lose a single one of them.

With his hands clenched tightly at his sides and the main floor of the casino opening up around them, a symphony of new sounds, sights, and smells flooding his head, Dirk commanded, "Everyone split up and remember the plan. I'll talk to someone here who knows something about The Aces, and when they take me to see them, and the will take me to see them, as inconspicuously as possible follow behind me."

He didn't check to make sure they'd heard him, instead he immediately walked briskly in the opposite direction and towards a security guard off to the side of the room. He pretended to be interested in a game of slapjack being played at a table nearby. He stood silently, his mind not on the game in front of him but the emotionless face of the security guard.

He could tell the security guard was watching him, and he decided to drop the act since it was getting him nowhere. He didn't know why he was stalling, probably because he was terrified of the actual fighting, no matter how prepared they were. He didn't think he'd ever be ready to face The Condesce again, because admittedly she scared him a little.

One way or another he was going to have to do something, so he moved casually beside the security guard and observed, "Busy night tonight."

At first, there was silence except the chatter over the casino when the security guard finally answered stiffly, "Yes, sir."

This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Your bosses must be in a good mood with all this business." Dirk looked sideways at the man under his glasses, trying to get anything he could out of him. But his expression was just as solid and straight as when Dirk had first seen him.

"Tell me, who exactly do you work for?"

"Sir, is there something I can help you with?" Dirk could detect a level of impatience in his words, and he looked around, making sure no one was taking notice of them.

As he looked around he subconsciously looked for the familiar faces of his friends. Dave was looking intently at the screen of one of the slot machines. Jade was seducing one of the dealers at a table, who looked like she was both annoyed and slightly flattered. Jane was at the bar with a dainty looking glass in hand and a bored look on her face. At the back of the room, Dirk finally found Jake watching one of the card games, seemingly unaware of the two ladies that were clinging to either side of him.

Something about the sight of those girls hanging on Jake like ornaments slapped some confidence into him, and before he could convince himself otherwise he confessed, "Look, just tell me what you know about The Aces."

"The casino, sir?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me clarify." Dirk laughed, "I meant The Aces that you work for. The ones that really run this place."

The security didn't make any motion that he understood what Dirk was talking about, "Sir, you must be mistaken. I don't know what you are referring to."

Dirk felt his fangs sliding out, and he turned to smile at the man, "Are you sure?"

The man quickly nodded and whispered something under his breath that Dirk suspected was for the earpiece in the man's ear. He could hear someone answer and the man turned to him, asking, "Do you have an appointment, sir? They're not expecting anyone right now."

Dirk kept the smile plastered on his face, making sure the security guard could clearly see the sharp teeth that Dirk could feel under his tongue as he ran it across them. "Well, tell them that I have urgent business to discuss with them. Urgent business considering the 'pack' of clients that arrived earlier today."

Before Dirk knew it he was being led through a door labeled "Employees Only", and he could only hope that his friends were watching as it closed behind them.

The guard marched down a long hallway without looking back, and Dirk panicked for a moment as he saw the guard turning the corner, wondering how the team would know which way to go. But before he could let the panic take over he knew what to do. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, feeling his fangs pierce flesh. He wiped his blood away with his thumb and painted a stripe of it on the wall as he turned the corner after the suited figure.

He left a trail of red streaks behind him as they finally made their way to an elevator in some obscure part of the casino.

Dirk licked the blood from his lip just as the guard turned to hold the elevator door open for him, his eyes following him like a cat's would follow a mouse. If only he knew that it was most definitely the other way around, then he wouldn't be keeping such a calm face.

The numbers lit up with a ding as they passed each floor, and Dirk could hear the man's heartbeat thumping in his chest. Dirk remembered the syringes in his pockets and the blade inside his jacket. Dirk went through all the different ways he could kill the man as they slowly rose up to the top floor.

The doors slid open on the tenth floor, revealing what could only be described as the most luxurious hotel room that Dirk had ever seen. The carpet was blood red, the curtains the same color, and the furniture was either black wood or black leather. If Dirk had to decide what his secret vampire lair looked like, this would be it, but with more puppets.

All of this went through his mind in seconds and in a few seconds more he registered the other people in the room, who had all stopped to look at the two people in the elevator.

Dirk counted at least thirteen people in this room alone, and he immediately recognized The Condesce and her lackeys in the mix. The Condesce was standing before the vampire that Dirk assumed ran The Aces, the lord himself, Caliborn, who was currently slouched on a leather couch with a colorful cloak over his shoulders and a golden cane in hand. The Jacks were off to the side with their arms crossed over their chests. The rest of them were either the newly converted vamps from The Buffy Slayers or goons that served The Aces as far as Dirk could tell.

Dirk stepped out of the lift and into the room, keeping himself unphased by the scene he'd just arrived at, "Apologies, everyone. I didn't mean to interrupt, but there's something I needed to speak to The Condesce about."

"Dirk?!" The Condesce growled through her teeth while Caliborn sat up with apparent interest.

"Oh don't worry, boy, you weren't interrupting anything important." Caliborn waved in The Condesce's direction like she was an annoying fly that wouldn't stop bothering him. The Condesce huffed at this, but stayed silent.

Dirk nodded humbly at Caliborn, "Thank you, but I have to warn you that our encounter may involve more than just talking."

Caliborn rose from his seat and stood over Dirk's thin, small figure in comparison, "As entertaining as that sounds, I don't appreciate anyone harming my underlings. No matter how insignificant," he sighed, glancing at a disgruntled Condesce, "They are my underlings."

Dirk looked up at the man with green, slicked-back hair and pitch black eyes and tried his best to not make his voice shake as he said, "They killed people, sir. Good people. And no matter what stance you take in this, someone's going to pay."

Suddenly, the smooth, round end of Caliborn's cane was at Dirk's throat, and his chin was tilted up so that he was looking straight into Caliborn's face. "I see how it is then, you puny peasant. Look into my eyes and see if you can defy me then."

Dirk looked into Caliborn's eyes, not able to tell where his pupils started and where his black irises ended. Once he really looked into the darkness, he couldn't turn away or move his body at all. His eyes were like nothing Dirk had ever seen before. Somewhere in the bottomless pits Dirk thought he saw something; a flash of color or a shadow of movement.

He couldn't tell how long he stood, transfixed, but there was a ding from behind him. When Caliborn tore his eyes away then Dirk was finally free and his hand was darting inside his jacket and closing around the hilt of his sword.

But then a voice stopped him in his tracks, "Dirk?"

He turned and saw Jake standing in the elevator, the rest of his friends behind him, with his pistols pointed straight at Dirk. Dirk was confused until Jake added, "You might want to step aside."

Almost as soon as Dirk took but a few steps to the side the sound of gunshots filled the room.

Caliborn was still standing once Jake stopped firing, but he was holding a bleeding shoulder and looking seriously pissed. His eyes were filled with rage, and he grimaced, ordering, "Kill them all."

In seconds Dirk's friends were at his back, weapons in hand, and confidence filled Dirk like he'd just snorted something really strong. Being a vampire, Dirk was practically built for bloodshed.

Dirk swung his sword at the anyone who came too close, which was mostly the young vampires that he used to travel with since Lord Caliborn had stepped back to watch the fight. Some of them he recognized, some of them he didn't, but he wasn't close to any of them, so he didn't hold back. They came at him with their fangs bared and a bloodthirsty look in their eyes, but their eyes soon rolled back into their heads as Dirk sliced their necks.

"I came up here as fast as I could," Jake explained, shooting another vampire on Dirk's right in the head with special bullets Jake had filled earlier with dead man's blood, "I saw the blood and thought you were hurt. Blimey, Dirk, you scared me."

Dirk decapitated the vamp that Jake had just shot and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jake caring about him. "That's kind of you, but you shouldn't worry about me. It was my choice to come here, and I'm not afraid to die trying to take down the monsters that turned me and took the lives of your parents."

"Don't you dare say that," Jake growled at him, "You're not going to die you bloodsucking bastard."

Dirk didn't reply, but he didn't have to because more vampires surrounded them, and there was no time for talk while they fought.

There was a snarl and a green light, and soon a great white wolf was pouncing at the neck of an equally sharp-toothed attacker. Dirk smirked as Jade bit the head off of the poor vamp, glad that they had such powerful people on their side. At the same time Jane was sticking syringes into skin and chanting foreign words while Dave beheaded the paralyzed victims with mighty roars.

Bodies were strewn across the carpet, the blood blending nicely, which was probably the point, but Dirk couldn't say the same for his friends. They were all spotted with both the blood of their enemies and the blood of themselves.

All of their less threatening opponents were dead on the ground, so Dirk wasn't surprised when the Jacks finally came towards them and The Condesce smiled devilishly right behind them. Her long, curly mass of black hair matched the shiny black of her black cat suit, striped with fuchsia, that she always wore. She pulled a trident from her back, and all Dirk could think for a minute was why the fuck did she use a trident of all things and why the fuck she kept it attached to her back. Like, honestly, that sounded very uncomfortable.

Dirk saw one of the Jacks going for his brother so he ran to his aid by kicking the motherfucker in the gut.

The Striders stood side by side once again, and it felt right. Slashing, kicking, hitting, and being hit, but doing it together, as a team. Dave finally beat the man to the ground with more strength than Dirk ever thought it was possible for him to have, which gave Dirk the chance to bring his blade down on the skin right below the Jack's chin, a final scream by the vampire fading into a gurgle as blood poured out of the corners of his mouth.

One down, two to go, Dirk thought as he wiped the perspiration from his forehead. He turned too late to find that his friends were in desperate need of help. On one side of the room Dirk saw the last Jack pinning Jake to the floor while Jade scratched desperately at the subduer's back. On the other side of the room Dirk saw Jane fighting The Condesce one-on-one, just barely managing to pant out a curse to keep the wild vampire at bay.

Jane fell to the ground in exhaustion, and Dirk and Dave moved to help her, but with a swipe of The Condesce's trident Dave was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall while Dirk was knocked flat on his back.

"Jane!" Dirk screamed, watching The Condesce pick the broken witch from the ground by the neck. The Condesce let out a wild laugh and the three tips of her weapon we're sinking into the girl's stomach, forcing a gasp out of Jane before she went limp.

The room was somehow completely still as Jane's body fell to the floor and The Condesce was practically giddy with her victory.

Jade howled and snarled viciously in sorrow at the sight of Jane, breaking the silence. Her eyes glowed a bright green, and Dirk had to cover his eyes with his arm at the blinding light. When the light finally died Dirk saw The Condesce's headless body fall to the ground with a sickening thud, and her head rolled away with a bloody smile still plastered onto it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are cool.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. But from his angle he could clearly see Jane's body lying on the floor.

"Aargh!" Jake grunted, throwing the massive hulk of Jack off of him with everything he had. He lay panting on the ground for a minute while Jack stood back up again, barely a scratch on him and a murderous look in his eyes.

But before Jack could come within reach of Jake a voice rang out in the room, "Enough!"

Caliborn emerged from the shadows with a scowl on his face, as if he smelled something rotten, which he probably did. Everyone paused in their spots and followed the vampire king with their eyes. He stopped right over The Condesce's broken body, his expression devoid of any emotion, but Jake had a feeling that Caliborn wasn't quite the cold-blooded killer that he pretended to be, that there must be something under that hard shell.

"That's enough," Caliborn repeated, his voice quieter and less demanding this time, "I've lost interest in this battle, and have decided that it's no longer worth our time to be here. I've been meaning to change the location of our headquarters for a while, anyways."

He was taking pity on them, showing them mercy.

Caliborn paused for a moment to tap The Condesce's head with his polished shoe, watching it roll a few feet across the carpet. "This does not mean, however," he quickly started again, looking at the group of tired adolescents, "That this feud is over. I'll come back for all of you one day, just you wait. And this time I'll be ready!"

With that both Caliborn and the last Jack disappeared in puffs of gritty black smoke. It took a minute for Jake to cough out the smoke from his lungs, tasting it in his mouth even after spitting on the ground, before he stood shakily to his feet.

The only thought that crossed his mind as he took a few steps forward was, Jane.

Jake saw Jane's body before him and he collapsed to his knees, his vision getting blurry with the tears forming in his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, scared of what he'd find, but then softly started shaking her, "Jane. Jane, wake up."

For one terrifying second, there was no movement, and every fear and horrible thought almost came crashing down on Jake before Jane sputtered and a little bit of blood dribbled down her chin.

"JANE!" Jake gasped, the tears finally spilling over the edge and ran down his face in relief, "You're alive! Thank sweet mother of Jesus, you're alive!"

Jane clutched her stomach and moaned, looking at her hand as she pulled it away and frowning when she saw it was stained red. She blinked a couple more times, like she'd just gotten lost in thought and couldn't remember what was going on.

"Jake?" she whispered, her voice cracking and broken even in that single word.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jake registered that Jade had come to his side and was nuzzling Jane with her bloody nose. Off to the side Dirk was clinging to his brother, muttering and rocking back and forth with Dave on his lap.

But even with all of the things happening around him, his only focus was Jane. "Yes, Jane, it's me. I'm here, there's nothing to worry about. I'm here."

With some effort, Jane managed to turn herself so that she was looking up into Jake's face, and started speaking to him with a strange sense of urgency, "Jake, I'm so glad you're here. I know you don't want me to say it but I don't think I've got much time." she winced, "God, this hurts. But don't worry about that right now, Jake, I need you to listen to me."

Jake nodded, taking one of Jane's hands in his and holding on to it like it was going to disappear any minute.

Jane coughed, spitting up more blood onto the beautiful sky blue fabric, and explained, "Ever since I met you Jake, even when you'd just beaten the hell out of me and were apologizing over and over again afterwards, there was something about you that I liked. I left everything for you, Jake. I left the shop, my father, and my hometown to help you find the people that killed your parents. I did all of that, but I didn't do it because I wanted to help you, and I'm sorry for that-"

"What? I don't understand, Jane. You have nothing to be sorry for." Jake interrupted, angry that Jane should feel bad about leaving everything behind for him. What could she possibly have to be sorry for? If anyone, it would be Jake who would need to apologize. This was all his fault, anyways.

"No, Jake. Listen to me," she commanded, her brows set in a determined line and her grip on his hand tightening, "I'm sorry I didn't go with you because I wanted to help you, I went with you because I have feelings for you, Jake. I didn't know what it was at first, but now I know… I know that I love you."

Her words were barely audible by the end because soon she was crying too, shivering and sniffling and her eyes so wide and shiny and sad looking up at him like that.

"I- I don't-" Jake stuttered, surprised and confused and a little scared all at once.

"I know, Jake. I know," she cooed, taking a deep, trembling breath, "I know you don't feel that way about me. I know you don't…"

Jake held her hand close and argued hurriedly, "But Jane I- I had no idea how you felt. I'm so sorry I couldn't see it, but maybe now that I know-"

"Jake, please. You don't need to lie to me. I've accepted it. I don't think you know it yet, but I can see the way you look at him. At Dirk, I mean. I'm okay with it, Jake, if you want to move on once I'm gone. I understand."

"Jane- Jane don't you dare. Jane don't you dare say that to me. I- I couldn't…" his face was hot with anger and the warm, salty drops were wiped away roughly by his sleeve.

But she just looked up at him for a moment like he was being the most ridiculous, stupid human being on the planet. So, Jake took his eyes away from Jane to look at Dirk, a mess of emotions welling up inside him and adding to the sadness and grief making him so confused and angry that he could do nothing by turn back to Jane and curl up so tight that his forehead was almost touching hers.

He wept openly and squeezed his eyes shut so hard it hurt, both of his hands wrapped around Jane's without any intention of letting go. He wanted to do something other than sob but he couldn't, and he was even more frustrated by the fact that he knew Jane was right, no matter how messed up it sounded.

"Okay," He murmured into Jane's hand, "Okay. I think I know what you mean. But Jane, I just want you to know that I don't like it. I don't like it at all and I want you remember no matter what that I'm sorry and don't want this."

"Good," she sighed, her hand relaxing slightly in his, "I won't forget that."

Jade whined, nudging her muzzle against Jane's cheek.

Jane took the wolf's face in her other hand and said quietly, "Thank you, Jade. I'll never forget you either. I didn't know I could have a friend like you, someone who knew me so well."

Jade licked the blood and tears from Jane's face, making her laugh, but then immediately sending her into a flurry of coughing and more blood. Jake could almost feel the pain in his chest every time she coughed.

"The Frame Dames," Jane announced in a quivering voice, "The beautiful, magnificent, unforgettable Frame Dames… Are back…"

The muscles in Jane's body loosened, and she seemed to melt on the ground before them. Her hand no longer held Jake's back, and instead lay limp and lifeless in his grip. Her eyes lost their shine, and stared into the empty space somewhere behind Jake. Her body was so still, and so silent, like she was just resting for a little while.

It was then that Jake knew she was gone.

Jade howled a sad song into the night, the melody so somber and despondent that, in a way, Jake could completely understand it.

It took him so, so long before he could let go of Jane's hand and let it fall onto her crimson-painted abdomen. It took so, so long before he could stop the tears from falling there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the feelz were strong in this one. sorry not sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake carried her body in the elevator, down the twisting passageways, and out a side door where he was relieved to find his truck parked there. With everything going wrong that day, at least one good thing happened, one thing in their favor.

Dirk was right behind Jake, carrying Dave in his arms. For a second Jake was worried that Dave was dead, too, but he couldn't be because his head was still attached. The thought immediately made him think of The Condesce and the way her smile spun as she rolled across the floor.

It was going to take a while to get used to that image, because Jake had a feeling it wasn't going away.

Dirk got into the back of the truck, keeping Dave gently laid on his lap. The streetlamp nearby reflected harshly off of Dirk's glasses, and Jake wished desperately that he could see Dirk's eyes. The rest of his face was stoic and expressionless, but Jake knew that his eyes must hold some kind of emotion.

Jake sighed and laid Jane in the truck, wrapping her in the tarp that they used to keep the sun away from the vampires, but since it was night it wouldn't matter if he used it. It was horrible, but it was easier to not see her face. It hurt less not to be able to see the dead, blank look that he knew he would find there.

Jade emerged from the building a minute later, in human form, wearing a janitor's uniform of all things. She probably had to wear that because the dress she wore to the casino was in bloody shreds somewhere on the top floor. It looked a little bit funny on her, but Jake wasn't in the mood to laugh so he just watched her walk towards them with her head hanging down.

She glanced into the back of the truck and saw the tarp wrapped up, and she held a hand over her mouth and quickly walked to the passenger seat next to Jake, who sat patiently at the steering wheel.

"Where should we go?" he asked her, wondering how long it would take them to get back to their homes on the other side of the country. All he wanted right then was to crawl back into his own, familiar bed and never wake up again.

"Let me see." she answered, pressing her fingers to her temples and squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. After only a second her eyes flew open again, glowing green, and she winced with her eyebrows furrowing like it hurt to think.

She blinked and the green light was gone, replaced by the natural green of her eyes. She panted and leaned back in her seat, drained from using her power.

"Jade, you don't have to use your gift if it's too much for you." Jake pleaded, "There's no need to waste your energy, you've done enough tonight."

"Have I?" she gasped, her head falling defeatedly into her hands, "I should have seen it coming, I should have used my gift before we went in to make sure nothing like this would happen. I could have stopped it Jake-" she choked on a sob, her lips quivering violently, "I could have stopped her from dying…"

Jake took Jade's hands in his, the second pair that he'd held that night, and argued, "No, Jade. That's not how it works. You told me yourself that the things you saw were only possibilities. It's not your fault that you couldn't predict the future, even if you are psychic."

Jade sniffled and smiled at Jake, as if to say I'm sorry, I'm fine now. Although obviously she wasn't. He knew it was still bothering her, but it was better to let her deal with it when she was ready.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and said, "There's a motel not too far from here. If you have the money then they won't ask questions. Probably our best option right now."

"Sure, thing." Jake pulled out of the parking lot and followed Jade's directions to the motel.

They decided that they should wait until the next night to have a proper funeral. Dave was still unconscious, they were all tired and hurting, and Jake wanted a chance to be alone and just think for a while. His last conversation with Jane was hard to think about, but he didn't deny the fact that he still needed to figure some things out.

They had enough money for two rooms, and they split it up so that Jade could watch after Dave in one room because she probably knew more about medicine and healing than Dirk or Jake, so that left the other room for them, and Jake thought he could see just a flash of something as Dirk watched Jade carry his brother into the other room.

There was only one bed, but Dirk was kind enough to sleep on the floor. Jake was secretly relieved, but also disappointed, Jane's words still drifting around in his head. Move on.

Jake tried to sleep, honestly he did, but the silhouette of Dirk on the floor just a few feet away and the image of the tarp wrapped up in the back of the truck wouldn't let him. Jake lay still for a long time, his eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling, careful not to move too much because the bed creaked and groaned like hell if he did. He couldn't tell if Dirk was awake, but he didn't want to take any chances.

After a very long time, Jake decided he couldn't stand being inside anymore. It was too quiet, and the walls were coming in around him too close. Screw the noise, he thought as he got out of bed, feeling the chilling air on his skin since he'd changed out of the bloody suit and into a t-shirt and shorts.

He closed the door as silently as possible behind him, and sank to the curb with a sigh and a wince. His back was sore from being thrown to the ground, there was a scratch on his neck that he couldn't remember where it came from, and there was an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the fighting from earlier.

It was all coming back to him; the fighting. In the moment he hadn't even hesitated to kill all of those vampires. Normally he wouldn't hurt a thing, but he seemed to have abandoned any sense of sympathy for those creatures, those people, to avenge his parents. He didn't even know if he'd done it for his parents, when he really thought about it. Did he do it for Dirk? He wondered. That had been the reason he'd been so eager to get to the top floor, after all.

Would it really be so bad if he did do it for Dirk? He didn't know. He was so confused.

He took a deep breath, watching the cars go by on the road, watching lights flashing over restaurants, over casinos, over hotels. The city was still awake and alive even if his friend wouldn't ever be again, and it felt so wrong. Why did everyone else get to live, oblivious and carefree, while Jane couldn't?

He thought, even though he didn't want to, about the fact that he wouldn't ever do anything with Jane ever again. She was gone and he couldn't go hunting with her, or laugh with her, or talk to her again. She would never smile again, never wear her waist pack again, never go home again. What the hell was he going to say to her father?!

The tears slowly rolled down his face, and he put his head on his knees, trying to make it stop but failing utterly. He may have defeated the vampires and ultimately achieved his goal but he didn't feel like a winner. He felt like he'd lost.

A door closed behind him, and he froze. He looked up and saw Dirk sitting down beside him, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them just like Jake. His glasses were on his face like always, and Jake looked at his reflection in them, pathetic and desperate.

Jake wiped his face on his shirt, ashamed. He didn't want Dirk to see him like this. He looked away, hoping he didn't seem like as much of a mess as he felt.

"Hey." Dirk said, the first thing he'd said to Jake since everything happened. For some reason it was really good to hear his voice, but Jake couldn't help feeling guilty. How could he feel anything for Dirk when he'd broken Jane's heart. He didn't deserve to be happy with someone after what he'd done.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Dirk started again, since Jake still hadn't spoken.

This caught Jake by surprise, though, because of course he blamed himself. He knew Dirk was talking about Jane, but he didn't know how Dirk knew that the guilt was eating him up inside.

Dirk smiled knowingly, probably glad that he'd finally caught Jake's full attention. "That's how I would be feeling now if I was you. Hell, I feel like it's partially my fault, too."

"Don't be stupid," Jake finally replied, frowning, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe I didn't do anything wrong, but maybe I didn't do everything I could have to stop what happened." he argued.

Jake didn't answer him, instead he just put his chin on his knees. What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't want to argue with Dirk, especially because he knew Dirk was going to feel however he felt no matter what Jake said. And there wasn't much Dirk could say to make Jake feel better either.

Dirk suddenly let out a growl, and Jake looked at him to see what was wrong. Dirk was scowling, his nostrils flared, like he smelled something bad.

"Are you-" Jake began, but was immediately cut off by Dirk.

"I'm fine." his insisted through gritted teeth, "I just haven't eaten in awhile. And the… On your neck…" Dirk looked down, almost embarrassed, as Jake absentmindedly touched the still-sore cut on his neck.

Jake couldn't imagine what it would be like to want to drink someone else's blood. How it would feel to have your blood sucked. He was curious more than anything, not an ounce of fear as he stared at the sharp fang that Jake could just barely see in Dirk's scowl with Dirk's face turned so far away.

Then Jake had a strange idea, "If you want, you could… I wouldn't mind." He gestured at his neck, exposing it more to the cool night air.

"No." Dirk shook his head forcefully, looking Jake straight in the face now like he needed to be very very clear. Jake was a little taken aback by how strongly he disagreed, noticing Dirk's eyebrows pushed together tightly in concern.

Jake cocked his head to the side, too stubborn to drop the subject, "Why not?"

Dirk threw his hands up in exasperation, "I don't know! It's just weird, and wrong… I don't know how to explain it, but it's kind of... intimate for vampires if the victims agree to it."

"Oh." Jake hadn't thought about it like that. He supposed it was pretty close quarters, but he still felt curious to know what it felt like. He mentally shook himself because he was starting to have questionable ideas.

It was a brief moment of awkward silence until Dirk said, his voice normal again, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" Jake countered, slightly indignant because he wasn't in the mood to be told what to do and slightly embarrassed, like Dirk could tell what he'd just been thinking.

Dirk smirked, "I'm nocturnal."

"Right," Jake laughed nervously, feeling stupid for both his blunder and the childish anger that had slipped into his words, "Of course." He tucked his head under his arms so he didn't have to see Dirk's accusatory smirk. "I couldn't sleep."

"I understand." He heard Dirk's voice, muffled since his arms were covering his ears. It sounded like everything around Jake was underwater, and it felt nice to block out the world for a minute.

"I couldn't sleep after I bit that first person," Dirk told him, Jake not moving but listening intently, "It was some poor girl that the pack had brought back for the newbies, which was just Dave and I at the time. I was terrified, because I wanted to drink her blood. Afterwards I felt sick, I almost threw it back up. I think the only reason Dave finished her off after me was because I'd drinken first, I'd done it so it must be okay for him to do it. I felt like a terrible brother, but I didn't let it bother me for long. Besides, the urge is way too strong to fight, especially for someone so young. I couldn't sleep for a few days after that."

Jake felt a hand brush his shoulder for only a few seconds, but the touch sent such a shock threw him that his head shot up to stare at the place where Dirk had touched him. When Jake finally looked to Dirk, he was looking away, his legs stretched out and his hands out behind him like nothing had happened.

Suddenly, Jake was frustrated by the glasses that covered Dirk's eyes. He wanted to see Dirk's eyes more than anything right then. He wanted to see all of Dirk's face, all of the emotions and thoughts that Jake knew were hiding just behind those shades.

Jake reached for Dirk's glasses, and he could feel Dirk freeze, but Jake didn't stop or hesitate. He plucked them right off of Dirk's nose and set them down on the ground between them.

Dirk looked at his glasses for a minute, and Jake watched his face, anticipating the moment when he'd look up at Jake and he'd be able to see Dirk's eyes. When it finally happened, and Dirk looked slowly up to meet Jake's eyes, Jake sucked in a breath. His bright orange eyes seemed to glow in the night.

Jake relaxed, grateful that Dirk finally had no place to hide. Something about Dirk's eyes were just so calming, so peaceful.

Dirk looked back at Jake with a hint of surprise in his flame-colored irises. But soon Dirk relaxed too, leaning back on his hands casually.

They didn't speak after that, and Jake could feel his eyelids getting heavy, but he stubbornly tried to keep them open, focusing hard on Dirk's face. But Jake had to give in to his exhaustion eventually, and Dirk's beautiful eyes were the last thing he saw before his own eyes shut completely.

But he didn't fall asleep until after Dirk had picked him up, Jake's head resting against Dirk's chest so he could take in his sedative scent, and had laid him gently on the motel bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can yell at me if you want. i deserve it.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake watched Jane's body go up in flames.

It was a traditional hunter funeral, he'd learned that from his grandmother. There were a lot of creatures and monsters out there that could do terrible things with a dead body, so you had to burn it or else the dead might come back. This wasn't the first funeral pyre he'd built, he'd practiced with his grandmother because she said he'd need it one day, and she was right. Hers was the first he'd made that was used for it's intended purpose.

He'd watched his grandmother go up in flames, and then his parents. By the fourth time he'd almost gotten used to the smell of burning flesh. Now he really felt like he was on his own. 18 and no family left.

He watched the smoke curl up into the starry sky, flecked with embers that floated high like they were alive.

He'd woken up that evening after sleeping better than he had in a long time. But then, standing before the tower of flames, the weight of everything that had happened, everything that would never happen, and everything that was going to happen made him want to collapse on the ground. He didn't know how he was still standing.

But there he stood between Dirk and Jade, Dave next to his stone-faced brother. Dave had woken up a while ago, but Jake could tell he was still processing the news that Jane was dead. He'd been so angry that he'd missed it, that he'd been knocked out on the ground instead of with everyone else.

Jake couldn't imagine how that felt.

They all stood there until there was nothing left but ashes on the forest floor. Jake wondered how you could become so close to someone in such short time. Would it hurt more if he'd known her for longer? If he'd gotten to know her better?

Jake didn't think he could handle any more pain than he was already in, so he didn't think about it too hard.

•••

Dirk didn't know if he was allowed to cry. He hadn't known Jane as well as the others had, but he still knew her, it still hurt.

He wondered how you could become so close to someone in such short time. Had he really known her? Had she really known him? Did it matter?

But he was the big brother, the strong role model that couldn't show weakness or doubt. He had to keep his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder while he watched the fire burn. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't.

Not now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no. its the feelz again.


	12. Chapter 12

After it was over, the moon was bright and still barely in the sky. Jake's sleep schedule was so messed he didn't even bother going back to the truck. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Jake noticed Dirk slip deeper into the woods, blending in with the shadows immediately. Jake wondered where he was going, considering they'd driven to the nearest patch of woods from Las Vegas, which was pretty far from it.

Jake glanced at Dave, who was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Jade was crouched behind him, a hand laid gently on his back, a reassurance and a sign that she was there. Jake didn't see how he could be any help to his grieving friends, and he didn't deny that he was curious, so he followed Dirk into the dark.

The moon was bright, which helped, but Jake could still barely see his way through the trees and brush, much less the vampire he was following. Soon Jake didn't know if he was going the right direction, because he couldn't see anyone or anything living other than himself for as far as he could see, which honestly wasn't that far.

He didn't know what he was looking for if he did find Dirk. He didn't know why he was looking, maybe for answers, but something compelled him to keep going even if he wasn't looking for anything in particular.

Thorns scraped his bare arms and legs, he tripped a couple times over rocks and roots, and he knew he wasn't being very quiet about it, but he kept going. He didn't even consider the fact that Dirk could hear him because of his super magical vampire senses. He didn't even consider that Dirk didn't want to be found.

Jake stumbled into a clearing, moonlight shining down through the leaves of the trees and scattering a checkered pattern across the forest floor. There was just enough light to see the red that was strewn in front of him.

Standing above the corpse of a mutilated deer, its guts and innards spilling out of it like it was a bag that had just been popped, was Dirk. There was blood dripping from his hands and down his fingers, right off the tips of his pointed nails. There was more coming from his mouth where Jake could see his blood-stained fangs, the scarlet liquid leaking over his chin and onto his shirt, which was torn at the edges and had a tear over the chest. He was looking at Jake, his glasses remarkably still on his face, but he was breathing heavily like he'd just run a mile in the past few seconds.

Jake was frozen for a moment, trying to take in everything that he was seeing. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. Surprisingly, how Dirk looked right then was not scary or horrifying or sickening. In fact, it made Dirk seem vulnerable, broken, and maybe even a little bit scared himself.

Before Jake could say or do anything, Dirk's eyebrows scrunched up on his forehead in a pleading, begging look, and he collapsed to his knees before the dead animal with his head hanging down so far Jake couldn't even see his face.

Jake walked slowly towards him, kneeling on the opposite side of the corpse from Dirk. Jake watched and waited for Dirk to finally bring his head back up, trying his best not to be distracted by the sight and smell of the deer's intestines right under his nose.

"Hey." Jake broke the silence with the same word that Dirk had the night before. If you were going to start somewhere, might as well start somewhere familiar.

At the sound of Jake's voice, Dirk looked up, his fangs gone like they were never there. He looked up but Jake couldn't see anything past his shades. Dirk looked down at the deer, unmoving and almost beyond recognition as a deer, then he looked at his hands, covered in it's blood.

That must have been the breaking point for him, because he started crying. It wasn't a quiet, sad cry, that Jake saw in sad romantic movies. This crying was a messy, loud, pathetic sob that made Dirk's whole body shake. Jake was so taken aback that he was speechless, and the sight of Dirk crying made Jake ache physically. He hated seeing Dirk in pain.

Dirk, the strong, silent one who never showed anything to anyone, was falling to pieces before Jake's eyes. But Jake took it in stride, pulling Dirk to him in an embrace, not caring that the pressing together of their bodies made a squelching noise because of the dead animal. Jake didn't care if the blood stained his shirt, and didn't care if Dirk balled Jake's shirt up in his fists and cried into him with a power that made Jake tremble too.

"Shhh." Jake whispered softly into Dirk's hair, closing his eyes so all he could do was feel.

One of Jake's hands was on Dirk's back, and his fingertips tingled as they rubbed soothing circles into Dirk's hard muscles. He could feel the heat coming off of Dirk's body. His other hand was on Dirk's neck, holding him tight, and his fingers just barely touched the hair at the base, soft and feathery. Jake could feel Dirk's lungs filling and exhaling shakily, and soon Jake was breathing in and out along with him, taking in Dirk's scent like it was giving him life.

They stayed like that for a long time, Dirk crying into Jake's chest and Jake holding him close. Jake liked the way it felt, and he wished that that moment could last forever.

Their embrace felt so warm, so right, but he couldn't begin to understand the jumble of emotions that he was feeling right then.

Dirk eventually stopped crying, though, his violent sobs turning into periodic shivers. Jake released him, watching as Dirk sat back and looked at the mess they'd made.

Dirk laughed weakly, taking his glasses off so he could wipe his face on his arm. He didn't put them on again, or meet Jake's eyes, but instead he placed the glasses over the eyes of the dead deer. The shades, along with the fact its tongue was sticking unnaturally out of its mouth, gave it such a strange look that neither of them could help but break into a fit of hysterics, releasing the stress and pain from only seconds before in loud laughter.

The laughing left them breathing heavily and with a good ache inside them. Jake snuck glances at Dirk, the sound of his laughter replaying through Jake's mind.

Dirk got up and walked around to the other side of the animal so he was sitting next to Jake.

"Sorry." he said, looking up at Jake through his lashes and biting his bottom lip with embarrassment.

Jake was entranced by Dirk's eyes, not to mention his lips, and Jake couldn't form a coherent reply in his mind so he didn't say anything. Butterflies fluttered inside Jake at their close proximity, even though their embrace had been much closer. Something about being face to face with Dirk was more off-putting.

"Stress makes me hungry." he explained, his voice tired and worn out, "Grief doesn't make it better, either. At least I didn't kill a person this time."

Dirk looked away then, his beautiful glowing eyes looking emptily into the forest, lost and unable to be found. The lack of eye contact was starting to frustrate Jake.

"You're not a monster." Jake said, like it was a sure fact, because it was. No one Jake had ever known was quite as human as Dirk was.

Dirk looked incredulous, "But I- I eat people! I'm not natural, Jake. I'm not human."

"Of course you are, Dirk," Jake insisted, "Once human, always human. You do feel bad about those people you killed, right?"

"Yes, I think about them every day." He confessed, a pained look in his eyes.

"Well, there you go." Jake finished, like that explained everything. For Jake, it was just that easy, that's all he needed to know that Dirk had a good heart. But strangely enough, that wasn't enough for Dirk, he couldn't even convince himself that he was a good person. Or, at least, that's what the look on his face said.

"What?" Dirk asked, confirming Jake's thoughts.

"A monster," Jake explained, looking at Dirk's hands, still covered in blood, "Wouldn't regret his mistakes. A monster wouldn't think he was a monster. And I know for a fact that monsters wouldn't try to protect others by being willing to sacrifice themselves."

Dirk looked down at his hands as well, a look on his face that made Jake hopeful that he'd actually managed to convince him. While Dirk wasn't looking, Jake traced Dirk's profile with his eyes. All sharp edges and harsh features. Jake would give anything to soften those lines and but a smile on those lips.

Jake looked away, focusing on the ground. What was he doing? Why was he thinking about Dirk like that?

Why was he surprised? A part of him already knew he had feelings for Dirk, it just took him that long for the rest of him to realize. It was in that very moment, with the feeling of their embrace and all the times before that they'd touched in Jake's mind, he finally confirmed that he wanted to be more than friends with this vampire.

Once the rest of him had accepted it, it seemed his body came alive with the need to close the distance between them, to reach for Dirk and touch him everywhere with everything he had.

Jake was very aware of the muscles in Dirk's arms, the collarbone that just peeked out of Dirk's shirt, the one piece of hair that hung delicately over his forehead, the shape of his jaw that Jake wanted to trace with his tongue.

Jake stood quickly, his hands clenched tightly. He needed to control himself, he needed to get a grip on his emotions or he'd be throwing himself at Dirk the next time Dirk so much as looked his way.

"What's wrong?" Dirk asked, getting to his feet and looking dashingly and heart-meltingly concerned. The piercing look in those orange eyes making Jake's breathing quicken.

Jake gulped, "N- Nothing. I'm fine, everything's fine."

"No," Dirk narrowed his eyes suspiciously, crossing his arms over his lean chest, "Something's wrong. I can hear your heart beating faster. Did I do something?"

"No, no. You didn't do anything." Dirk had done everything, whether it was the way he was looking at Jake or the way that he could hear just what he was doing to Jake.

Jake turned to walk back the way he'd come, but Dirk stopped him suddenly with a hand on his shoulder.

The touch sent warmth up his neck and right to Jake's cheeks. He sucked in a breath and it took all of Jake's concentration to shake off Dirk's hand.

Jake needed to get out of there. Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can it be fluff even if there's a bloody deer carcass?


	13. Chapter 13

Dirk watched Jake walk quickly away, stumbling in the dark. He didn't even know where he was going but he still tried to get as far away from Dirk as possible.

Dirk's hand, which was still reaching out to Jake, fell silently to his side. He pretended it didn't hurt, that Jake's sudden exit didn't bother him at all.

Maybe Dirk had scared him off, maybe Jake's words of comfort and reassurance were a lie and Dirk really was a monster.

Dirk looked back at the deer, it's sunglass-bearing face judging him like even it thought Dirk was a stupid, bloodsucking shit. He sighed and sat back down next to the rude animal, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

Maybe he should have told Jake. Maybe he should have finally confessed what he'd heard. He'd walk up to Jake, an obnoxious smirk on his face, and tease Jake about it like it was no big deal. That's what he was going to do. At least, that's how he imagined it would happen.

Who was he kidding? It was a huge deal. Dirk still wasn't sure about what he'd heard, but there was just enough hope for him to have a childish fantasy in the back of his mind.

That hope quickly left with the sound of Jake's footsteps as he left Dirk alone in the woods. Maybe Dirk should follow him to make sure he didn't get lost, but Jake probably didn't want to see him right then.

It was so sudden. The picking up of Jake's heart rate, his breathing, his abruptness of standing and walking away. Not to mention how he'd brushed off Dirk's hand when he'd tried to stop Jake.

Something was different, that was for sure. But what, Dirk had no idea.

Dirk took his shades off of the deer and rubbed them on his ruined shirt. Even though it was nighttime and he didn't really need them, he put them back on his face and stood. He'd always felt like his shades were a shield, a barrier between himself and everyone else, not just protection from the sun. He didn't know how he'd let his guard down so easily, it wasn't like him.

Even with his incredible stamina and energy as a vampire, and his recent meal, he still dragged his feet a little as he delved back into the thick of the woods.

He was a bloody mess. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirk needs another hug doesn't he?


	14. Chapter 14

Dirk was in the middle of pulling a branch back as he walked when he paused. He could hear screaming, the screams of his friends.

The branch broke in his hand as the cries reached his ears, and then he was running with everything he had towards the sound. He had no idea what was going on, but he needed to stop it if it was causing his friends pain.

Dirk emerged from the woods and onto the side of the road where they'd parked the truck. He found Jake, Jade, and Dave literally rooted to the middle of the road with what looked like tree branches or vines. Standing before his friends was a man wearing a white suit with a black tie, and a fedora pulled low over his eyes.

"Greetings, my friend." he said past the pipe sticking out of his mouth, "Come to join us?"

"Dirk, he's Jane-mph!" Jake was cut off by the man whispering something under his breath and a branch wrapping over Jake's mouth.

Jane? What did this guy have to do with Jane? Dirk didn't know what to do, worrying that if he attacked the man he would hurt his friends. One thing was clear, though. This guy was a witch. Or... Was it wizard? Warlock? How witchcraft gender-based naming worked, Dirk didn't know or care.

"What do you want from us?" Dirk demanded, finally feeling the effects of fresh blood spreading adrenaline through his veins. His sharpening nails dug into his palms as he held his fists at his sides.

"An interesting query, that. A most appropriate response might be comeuppance; retribution maybe. But, I'm afraid my two-sense tells me I can find more practical and profitable uses for your companions." His polished black shoes tapped on the asphalt as he walked around the three that were tangled in leaves, examining them as if they were specimens he'd collected.

"Who are you?" Dirk didn't like the way this guy was looking at his friends. The way he talked made Dirk think that he knew them, but Dirk had never seen him before in his life.

"A vampire," the man muttered, taking his pipe in his one hand and lifting Dave's head with the other to look into his red eyes filled with anger. "A werewolf, and a psychic at that," He smiled as he passed Jade, who stared right back at him. "And then a hunter. There's not much I could make with a hunter but... Oh my, what's this? He's a virgin! Lord knows how many spells involve the blood of a virgin." The man watched Jake squirm under his gaze, and Dirk saw Jake glance in his direction and quickly look the other way.

Who did this guy think he was, talking about them like they were just ingredients for one of his stupid little potions. Not to mention the fact that he somehow knew everything about them, including some very personal information.

Just the thought of anyone making Jake bleed made him itch to rip their throat out. No one would lay a hand on Jake except for him, if he could help it.

Dirk gritted his teeth, "I said, who are you?!"

Finally, the man turned to face Dirk, a smirk visible under the rim of his hat, "Well, some name me 'Your Worst Nightmare'. But, pleasantries aside, please call me ."

Mr... Crocker? This guy was Jane's dad? That explained what Jake was trying to tell him earlier. It also explained why the guy was after them.

"Indeed, I am the very same that fathered your friend, Jane. The 'friend' that you seemingly have gotten killed on your foolish crusade for vengeance." His tone was bitter and accusatory, and Dirk honestly couldn't blame him.

Dirk didn't know how to respond. How exactly do you react when your dead friend's dad is holding all your friends hostage with witch powers and trees? Maybe he could talk it out with Crocker before anyone made any hasty decisions.

"Look, we're just as upset about her death as you are. We never wanted that to happen to her. Never."

"And consequently," he sneered, "She dies?" Crocker took a pull from his pipe, exhaling the smoke slowly. "I should never have let her go with that boy. Nothing but trouble..."

"Well," Dirk said carefully and swallowing hard, "She didn't have to come with us if she didn't want to. It was her choice."

Crocker turned on him and suddenly his burning eyes were staring down into Dirk's. "Are you proposing," he seethed, his words slow and deliberate, "That my daughter is responsible fOR HER OWN DEATH?!"

Oh shit, Dirk thought, I done screwed up.

"THAT ACCUSATION IS RIDICULOUSLY CHILDISH. YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN REMOVE THE BLAME FROM YOURSELVES SO EASILY?!" He practically paralyzed Dirk with his furious gaze. Suddenly his voice became eerily calm, "You petulant children should know better. There will be consequences for your actions. You'll all pay recompense for your transgressions."

Dirk shook where he stood. His throat was so dry he couldn't speak. All of the adrenaline that had been coursing through him just a minute before seemed to have drained out of him.

"But you, my friend." Crocker leaned in and whispered into Dirk's ear, "You will pay for the rest of your days with the knowledge that you have let your companions be captured for potion ingredients, and you did nothing to save them…"

Crocker pulled back and gave Dirk a cruel smile, a sinister grin that gave his eyes a glitter of insanity. Crocker tipped his fedora over his eyes and chanted in a monotone, "Somnes est sororem mortem."

Dirk collapsed to the ground and his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap. the shit is hitting the fan. i repeat. the shit. is. hitting. the fan.
> 
> also i have no idea why i decided to make jane's dad evil. it just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Dirk woke up to the sound of a car horn blasting in his face. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Somehow he'd slept through the entire night in the middle of the road without noticing the sun was starting to come up.

He struggled to his feet, his skin burning from the morning light. He stumbled to the side of the road, his fangs out and hissing at the sky. He tried to block his eyes with his arm, but he only managed to trip and land on his ass as the car sped up and left him in the dust.

He crawled the rest of the way to the cover of the forest, and he fell on his back again, sighing. His fangs disappeared and his vision cleared, showing him the mottled canopy above him. The sky was red as blood, and Dirk closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened before he passed out.

Images of his friends tied up in branches and leaves flashed in his mind. Then he saw the smoke trailing out of a pipe, and then a feeling of immense fear made his heart skip a beat. Almost as a finale, he saw Crocker's wicked grin in his face.

He sat up immediately and scanned the area. All three of them were gone, and not a sign of Crocker anywhere. He also noticed that the truck was gone, which was just perfect. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Dirk grunted and slapped himself in the face, laying back down again. His fingers felt plastic, and he was relieved that at least he still had his shades.

He needed a plan, though. He couldn't just accept that his friends had been taken and lay on the ground, in the woods, on the side of the road, for the rest of his life. Even if he wanted to. He had to get them back, even if it was the middle of the day and he had no way of getting to the other side of the country.

He didn't move for a couple of minutes, his eyes closed and his ears and nose taking in the sounds and smells. He felt guilt for not immediately sprinting down the road after his friends, but honestly it wouldn't be any help to them if he wasted all his energy in the first couple of miles. No, he'd need to find another way.

Dirk finally got up and crouched behind a bush a few feet from the road. He waited, motionless, listening for another car to drive by. All the while he thought about whether his friends were still alive, whether they'd been tortured or killed off quickly. But what got his stomach churning the most was the thought of Dave, so young, laying on a surgical table and having his body taken apart. He could only imagine what that sick fuck was doing to him.

He was a shit brother, and he knew it. Ever since they'd met Jade, Jane, and Jake, Dirk had been relaxing his parental figure responsibilities with Dave. He thought that since they weren't on their own anymore then he could let other people handle Dave.

What a goddamn selfish thing to think.

He wondered, for an agonizing second, whether he should even bother trying. But he shook his head at the awful thought. Of course he should try, they were his friends. They were the only real family he'd ever had, and he knew that if they were still alive, he was their last chance.

The weight of that feeling, though, of being their only chance, was making him sweat. He was all on his own for this. There was no one by his side. No one to call for help.

Stop it. Dirk thought to himself, realizing that these negative thoughts weren't making the situation better. He needed to try to think positively, even if it felt wrong. At the least, he needed to clear his mind and focus on the task he had right then. Stay focused on that moment alone. Not the past, and not the future, but right now.

Dirk took a deep breath and listened for the sound of an engine amongst the sounds of trees swaying in the breeze and the birds singing. All he did for a long time was wait and listen, not moving a muscle.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dirk heard the hum of a vehicle about five miles away. He angled himself slightly so he was facing more to the left, ready to jump out of the brush when the car came.

Only a couple more minutes and the car would be there. Dirk clenched his fists and prepared to go out into the light again. Only a minute then, and it would come. Dirk took more deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm and focused. Less than a minute. Dirk crouched low to the ground, the dirt, sticks, and rocks dug into the palms of his hands.

Seconds before the car was in front of Dirk, he lept out into the road, right in front of the car. Dirk came face to face with a red sedan, which he was surprised he could identify considering his face felt like it was on fire.

The car screeched to a stop, just barely stopping itself before it hit Dirk. But Dirk didn't dwell too long on how close he'd come to being hit. Instead, he walked quickly to the driver's side of the vehicle and looked in to see a middle aged man with a greasy come-over. He looked, terrified, up at Dirk from inside the car.

The burning pain that covered his entire body made his fangs slide out and his body turn predatory. In one solid motion, Dirk took the edge of the car door and ripped open the door. Dirk pulled the man out, like he weighed nothing, and threw him to the ground.

Dirk stepped into the car and shut the door behind him, relieved to be out of the direct sunlight. He barely had time to catch his breath before he stepped on the gas pedal hard and sped away from the still surprised and flustered man.

"GTA," Dirk smiled to himself, "Vampire style."

Dirk put both of the visors down in the car, trying to block out as much sun as possible but still feeling a sizzle on his skin. He made sure that the car had enough gas to go as far as the next town, and then let himself lean back in relief.

Now, at least, he had a ride. That was the good news. The bad news, however, was that he'd never officially gotten his driver's license. He'd driven before, obviously, but not legally. He just hoped he would be able to stay at the speed limit, so he wouldn't get pulled over, and still go as fast as possible to the potion shop, where he knew his friends were. As living people or dead bodies, Dirk didn't know, and he didn't think he wanted to know. All he had to do now was drive like his friend's lives depended on it, because they did, and look forward to the long stretch of road ahead of him.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirk you nerd.


	16. Chapter 16

Dirk laid on the back seat of the sedan, staring at the blurry ceiling. The inside of the vehicle was dark even though it was the middle of the day outside. He'd gone to the store and shoplifted a box of black trash bags and some duct tape to cover the windows of the car for the daytime. He was flat broke, so he had to shoplift supplies and steal gas from other cars when he ran out.

He had no money. He had no place to stay other than the car. He had no one to guide or help him. He had nothing.

He'd been driving the night before, nervous and hurried. He couldn't stop thinking about the things that could be happening to his friends right then. He couldn't stop telling himself over and over what a terrible brother, terrible friend, terrible person he was.

He'd been driving and he'd seen a convenience store and suddenly imagined the fridge full of beers. He didn't know he was pulling in until it was too late. At first he just sat in the car for a while, staring up at the glowing sign. He watched the blinking blue lights run circles around the neon red "OPEN".

He got out. He walked in.

His natural instincts kicked in and he was locating the security cameras, tilting his head down, and trying his best not to look suspicious. Dirk carefully watched the other customers in the store, waiting for one of them to go to the register. Thankfully, a few seconds later, a couple people were waiting in line, which kept the cashier's attention on the people in front of him and not the guy in the back by the fridge of beer.

He carefully slid a bottle of beer out of the fridge, making sure that the one behind it didn't make any noise as it came to the end of the row, replacing the spot Dirk's beer had just been in.

Dirk was glad he'd worn a sweatshirt. He slipped the bottle into the bottom of the sweatshirt where it hugged his hips, making sure that the bulge wasn't obvious or suspicious. He casually walked to another aisle, checking out a bag of chips on the bottom row.

Then, without looking the cashier's way, he walked to the doors and left.

It had almost been too easy, Dirk thought as he lay in the back of the sedan. The taste of alcohol was still on his tongue, and his hand dangled over the edge of the seat with the empty bottle of beer. He suddenly wished he'd stolen two bottles instead of one.

He rubbed his face, feeling the stubble along his jawline and the bags under his eyes. He needed to focus, he needed to be strong and heroic because he was his friends' last hope. But all he could think about were Crocker's words of his pathetic fate, living his life out in grief and guilt, and the tiny voice in the back of his head that told him he didn't have to live if he didn't want to.

The warm buzzing in his head was making him tired, and his eyes weren't opening no matter how hard he tried. Sleep consumed him, and soon he was dreaming of finding his friends.

He was walking up to the potion shop, alone, and he noticed that it looked different this time. The sky was such a dark gray it was almost black, the whole world was in tones of black and white, and there wasn't another living soul as far as he could see.

The lights were off in the store, and the windows had bars over them like a jail would have. The place looked run down and abandoned, but something in his gut told him that there were people in there, his friends.

He walked past the door, which just barely hung on one of its hinges. It was dark inside, and for the first time in a long time he couldn't see very well.

He walked blindly through what felt like hundreds of rooms, room after room after room. With each empty one he walked faster, and then he was rushing through rooms looking for them, jumping over collapsed walls and knocked over tables. He tried to ignore the shelves and shelves of disembodied parts. The smell of formaldehyde filled his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Dirk."

Dirk could hear Jake calling out to him. He sounded hurt, tired, and scared. The sound of his voice bounced and echoed through the rooms, and he couldn't tell how far away or in what direction it was coming from.

Suddenly, he wasn't running anymore. He stood in the doorway of what he could only describe as an operating room, the kind you see in horror movies with the tiled floor and grimy walls.

Right in the center, where the operating table would be, was a single cone of light that lit a perfect circle around a chair. Sitting in the chair, wearing a straight jacket with his head hung down so Dirk couldn't see his face, was Jake.

Dirk was frozen in place. He couldn't move from where he stood so he watched in panicked silence.

Jake lifted his head to reveal hauntingly thin features, like he was starved. Sad, empty eyes looked at him without hope or life.

"Dirk." he croaked, the word sounding practiced and tired like Jake had been saying it for so long that he'd forgotten what it meant. How long had Dirk left him here? How long had Jake been calling for him and he hadn't come?

Jake's eyes focused on a point behind Dirk with an expression that told him Jake didn't see him. He wanted desperately to tell him that he was there, he was finally there, and that Jake was safe then so there was nothing to worry about because he was there. But, to Dirk's unending despair, he couldn't speak.

"Dirk." Jake repeated again, this time raising his head a little more so Dirk could see how thin his neck was. Jake's dead eyes stared at him in a way that made him feel like he had daggers in his stomach.

Out of nowhere, a gash opened in Jake's neck and blood poured down his chest and onto the floor. Jake's expression didn't change; he didn't even notice that he was dying, or maybe he just didn't care.

Dirk was screaming inside as he watched Jake bleed out in front of him, the blood dripping over the tiles and spreading so far that it reached Dirk's shoes.

Crocker came out from behind the chair, a pipe in hand and everything but a demented grin was hidden in the shadow of his fedora. Crocker let Jake's blood fill the pipe, and then his polished black shoes were splashing through the puddle of blood towards Dirk.

Crocker took Dirk's face in one hand, forcing his mouth open. With the other, he tilted the pipe over Dirk's mouth so Jake's blood was pouring down his throat. Dirk sputtered and coughed. The warm blood tasted bitter on his tongue as it filled his mouth.

Then it was Dirk sitting in the chair, his arms bound in a straight jacket, and Crocker standing over him pouring an endless stream of Jake's blood from the pipe into Dirk's mouth. Dirk choked on the liquid, gasping and spasming for air but feeling nothing but blood in his lungs.

Crocker laughed and watched Dirk drown in the blood of his friend.

Dirk woke with a start, sitting up in the back of the car and wrapping his hands around his throat because he still felt like he was choking. The world cleared around him and he remembered where he was and tried to reassure himself that it was only a dream. Slowly but surely, his breathing went back to normal and his heartbeat slowed down.

He stared at the empty bottle of beer rolling on the floor of the car. In one fluid motion he picked it up and flung it against the side of the car, watching it shatter to a million pieces.

It wasn't until he exhaustively rubbed his eyes that he realized he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it wasn't happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Dirk was counting down the miles to the potion shop. His thumbs tapped impatiently on the steering wheel and he glanced at road signs whenever he could, searching for the name of the town where it all began.

Each red light was another minute that he wasn't saving them. Every wrong turn was a step away from where they were being tortured or in pieces in jars of formaldehyde. Every car cutting him off was another person jeopardizing the lives of his friends. It was agonizing, and Dirk was stuck in the car whose walls were closing in around him every second. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream, more like nightmare, that he'd been having repeatedly for the past week.

Luckily, it was night time, which made it easier for Dirk to drive. If he stayed at the same speed as he was driving then, it would only be about an hour before he'd be at his final destination.

He didn't care what he had to do to get his friends back. He'd go full vamp. He'd break, burn, and kill if he had to.

He didn't know what he'd do, though, if he didn't find them alive.

The light ahead of him turned green and he pressed his palm into the horn, the noise sounding loud and ringing in Dirk's sensitive ears. The noise was as much an incentive for the cars in front of him to move as it was an outlet for Dirk's anxiety. It was becoming increasingly hard for Dirk to control the fangs and claws from coming out.

He let the horn go and stepped on the gas once the traffic got moving. He was so close he could almost smell Crocker's musky tobacco scent.

There was one thing, however, that made Dirk more determined to get to that shop than ripping Crocker open and slurping his intestines like spaghetti: Jake. He still wasn't sure what he'd heard in the casino that night, but he'd been running through what he'd say to Jake if he ever saw Jake again. He had to see Jake again, alive. He didn't know how he'd be able to go on if he didn't get to tell Jake what he'd been thinking about almost constantly since their abduction.

Just thinking about it made him press harder on the gas.

He started shaking somewhere along the way. He was angry and determined and terrified all at once and it made his whole body shiver. He couldn't stop it, and drinking was the only way to stop the shaking. He'd been drinking a lot of beer, sometimes harder liquor, lately. Not even drinking animal blood helped, and he'd been doing a lot of that, too.

Suddenly the streets he was driving on started to become familiar. He'd seen these places before. He was close.

There was the movie theatre he used to take Dave to when they had the money, before they were turned. There was the McDonalds that they went to after the movies. There was the street that led to their old schools. Then there was the street that led to their old apartment. Dirk looked away when he passed the road to the alley where everything had gone wrong.

Pre-bloodsucking days were like someone else's memories whenever Dirk thought about them. They didn't seem real and they definitely didn't feel like should still be in Dirk's head. He didn't deserve them. They hadn't been in the best situation in those days, but they were happy.

Dirk shook his head, trying to keep himself focused on the road ahead of him. He was so close. He couldn't afford to get distracted now.

A right turn. A lane change. A left turn. Another right.

Dirk could hardly believe it when he actually got to the shop. It looked almost exactly like it had when he'd last seen it. A small brick building right between a hair salon and a travel agency. There was a gap between the shop and the travel agency creating an alley where the bakery's "special" customers could enter through a back door.

Dirk parked across the street from the shop, reading the alternating pink and blue letters above the entrance: "Crocker's Cakeria". Dirk got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, in fists to stop them from quivering, starting to feel unsure of himself.

He crossed the strangely empty road to the shop, seeing the sign hanging on the other side of the front door that said, "Sorry, We're Closed!". Yeah, right.

After sitting alone in the car for so long with nothing to do but think, he'd managed to come up with a plan. He wasn't very good at planning. He never had been. But so far he'd decided that he should go in through the back entrance so he wouldn't draw as much attention to himself. Then he'd find Crocker, take him out, and find his friends. It was late, though, so most of the stores on the street were closed. He saw a couple people walking away from him on the sidewalk, but there were no cars. It was a quiet night. This was almost too easy.

Dirk looked around him one last time before he slipped into the shadows of the alley.

Dirk had deja vu as he walked down the alley. He remembered when he came here with Dave, keeping a hand on his brother's shoulder as they walked down this very passageway. He remembered the hope they'd had, hope that they'd be able to go back to their normal lives. He had hope now too, but for something very different. Hope that his friends weren't dead.

It hadn't been that long ago, either. But it felt like an entirely different life.

Past the dumpsters and to the back door, a sign over this one as well that said, "Employees Only". But, if Dirk concentrated, he could tell that there was an enchantment on the sign. Soon the words on the sign were being replaced with others until it said, "Crocker's Concoctions".

Dirk didn't even bother knocking. He shoved the door in with his shoulder, stumbling into the shop.

He slid the sword out from inside his jacket, surveying the dark, empty store. It should be open at this time of night, but there didn't seem to be anyone there.

Moonlight spilled into the shop through the door behind Dirk, and he saw his shadow cast on the floor in front of him. His claws and fangs were out and his ears and eyes were straining to find someone in the building.

He took a few cautious steps forward, but was stopped dead by a string of latin, "Similis crustallis, similis lapis, es glacialis."

Dirk froze, the sword dropping from his hand, feeling the same thing he felt when Jane froze him but stronger. Jane must have learned it from her father, but he was obviously more powerful than she was.

Crocker stepped out of the shadows, and Dirk wondered how he hadn't heard or felt him there. Dirk could usually hear a heartbeat from a mile away. It must've been some kind of enchantment.

"I didn't predict that you'd travel all the way here." he confessed, "I honestly believed that you would be so overcome with grief and sorrow that you would give up. Maybe commit suicide. I wouldn't put it past a lowly parasite like you." He made a disgusted face, sneering under his fedora.

Dirk didn't even bother trying to move, but he couldn't stand to just listen without trying to defend himself. Dirk spoke like his whole jaw was made of heavy rock. "I-I would never… do that." he managed to say.

"Oh," Crocker exclaimed in mock surprise, stepping out of the shadows and standing out against the shadows in his white suit and hat. "Of course not. My mistake. You're much too loyal to your friends to let them die, aren't you?"

Dirk was exhausted from the effort of trying to speak. Crocker must have cast the spell so that it was enough for him to talk, but not enough that it didn't cost an extreme amount of energy to try. Dirk obviously wasn't making the situation better by answering, so he might as well let the guy talk while he looked around to find a sign of his friends.

"Oh, yes. Too loyal and chivalrous to abandon his friends to their demise. Yet… Some how… The girl you claim was your friend, my own daughter, is dead. Is THAT loyalty, Dirk? You journey to save THESE friends but you didn't attempt to save HER?!" Crocker seethed.

Dirk noticed a door to the back of the shop, thinking that his friends have to be back there somewhere. He couldn't move now, but Crocker wasn't going to keep him frozen forever. Dirk knew that this kind of guy got off on causing others pain, and he couldn't do that if Dirk was frozen.

If Dirk got the chance, he'd take this freak out and head to the back.

Crocker stepped quickly forward and clamped his hand on Dirk's jaw, forcing him to turn and look into Crocker's face. "LOOK AT ME."

In that moment, Dirk was reminded of his dream. He eyed the pipe held loosely in Crocker's free hand. It was almost exactly like his dream. He couldn't move, Crocker was holding onto his face with an iron grip, and Dirk's heart was racing in his chest.

Apparently he couldn't move his own body, but Crocker could move it for him. That didn't help him at all. He needed to find a way out of this without risking too much. If he died here, his friends wouldn't know he'd ever come for them in the first place.

Dirk looked into Crocker's furious eyes. He could almost see the burning flames of rage in them. But he thought he saw, in the very corner, hidden in Crocker's eyes, a sign of grief. This man wasn't just a kidnapping psychopath, he was a grieving father. Which only made him more dangerous.

Crocker put his pipe back into his mouth, filling Dirk's nose with the stench of burnt tobacco and coffee. Dirk gagged, but it ended up as more of a cough since he couldn't move much.

The rim of Crocker's fedora just barely brushed against Dirk's forehead. Dirk could confidently say he was way out of his comfort zone with this guy. He couldn't bare the thought that he'd left his friends with this perv for longer than a day. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle this for much longer.

Crocker relaxed his grip, pleased in seeing that he was making Dirk uncomfortable. He smirked, which was honestly a more ghastly sight than his face turned red with rage.

"I apologize," Crocker whispered around the pipe in his mouth, "Were you reckoning on going somewhere?" He was obviously amused by annoying the living fuck out of Dirk.

Dirk tried to pry his face out of the man's grip, not being able to take another second with this guy's face inches from his. It was starting to set off his sensitive vampire senses, and also violate his personal space.

"You wish to know where your companions are being held. Correct?" Crocker studied a drop of sweat that was rolling down the side of Dirk's face. "I didn't intend to cause you such an inconvenience as coming all the way here for nothing. Of course I didn't think you'd come here at all. I didn't hesitate to end them when they dispossessed their usefulness. They're DEAD, Dirk. Return to your dwelling. There is nothing for you here."

Crocker released him, and with a snap of his fingers Dirk could move again. He fell to his knees, wheezing and coughing. He could still feel the imprint of Crocker's hand on his jaw, and he brushed his hand across his bruising cheeks.

For a moment, there was complete silence. Crocker stood above Dirk, watching him slowly regain his composer while Crocker let his words sink in.

The only thing Dirk could think was that it wasn't possible. There was no way his friends could be dead. This guy was obviously lying to him. But there was another voice in his mind that told him Crocker wasn't lying. That was why Dirk couldn't hear his friend's heartbeats or catch their scent.

"Shut up." Dirk muttered, clenching his hands into fists.

Crocker leaned slightly towards Dirk, casting a dark shadow over him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said…" Dirk gritted his teeth and raised his gaze to meet Crocker's. "SHUT UP!"

Dirk lept at Crocker, wrapping his hands around the man's neck. Dirk's claws slid out and dug into the Crocker's soft, delicate skin, drawing blood. Dirk choked him so hard that he couldn't speak, couldn't utter another cursed word.

Crocker was taken by surprise, Dirk could see the shock in his wide eyes. Dirk wanted to see the fear and pain in this witch's eyes more then he wanted anything else. He huffed out an angry breath between his gritted fangs as he pressed harder into the vulnerable pressure points of Crocker's neck.

Crocker choked and gasped in Dirk's hands. Dirk shoved the man's back into the wall, sliding him up so his legs dangled and kicked beneath him. Dirk wanted to watch the life leave Crocker so his entire body went limp in his grip.

Crocker's pipe clattered to the floor. Dirk knew Crocker wouldn't be using that thing again.

Suddenly, Dirk was shocked out of his murderous daydream when he felt a knife enter his abdomen. He looked down to see blood spilling over Crocker's hand, which gripped the handle of a knife. The entire blade was lost in Dirk's body, but Dirk barely felt it.

Crocker slid the knife out and Dirk looked up at him with a smile. He couldn't kill Dirk. Not now, when he was holding Crocker's life in his hands. Crocker was powerless.

Dirk laughed maniacally in Crocker's reddening face.

Staring into Crocker's terrified eyes, Dirk felt the knife plunge into him again. He didn't even blink. The adrenaline in his veins, the power from bringing this monster to his knees, and the heightened vampire senses made him feel so good he could choke the life out of Crocker over and over again.

The knife slid out and then plunged back in, this time weaker. Crocker's entire face was practically purple now and Dirk was surprised he still had enough control to move his hands, much less stab Dirk. Dirk pressed harder into Crocker's neck, waiting for him to take his last gasp.

And then, there was one last, weak choke. Spit and blood came out of Crocker's mouth and ran down his face. Crocker's eyes rolled back into his head and his hand dropped to his side. The man's entire body drooped like a bag of wet sand, his head lolling to the side with a slack, but perpetually fearful, expression.

Dirk shivered with exhilaration, and painstakingly licked the blood from each of his fingers, savoring the taste of a fresh kill.

He let Crocker's body sag to the floor and stepped back. Dirk glanced down at his red, bleeding stomach and casually pulled the blade from inside him. He let the knife clatter to the floor next to the pipe and walked away.

Dirk didn't even look back as he opened the door to the back of the shop and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn. dirk plz chill.


	18. Chapter 18

Dirk walked into a hallway, doors on either side of him and one at the end, across from him. It would take him much too long to search each of these rooms individually.

Dirk stepped forward to look through a thin window in the first door to his left. It looked like a regular storage room, but he couldn't see everything so he couldn't be sure his friends weren't in there.

Of course they weren't in there. They were dead.

Dirk punched the wall next to the door, a puff of plaster emanating from the crack he'd just created. He needed to pull himself together, but his head felt like it was split into two different people. One that believed he would save his friends, and one that believed it was too late to save them.

Dirk took a couple deep breaths and stood before the door again, twitching slightly from his power surge earlier. It was starting to lose its effect since he couldn't stop imagining himself opening one of these doors and finding their dead bodies, or worse.

Dirk opened the door with a creak. He searched the room up and down for as long as he dared before he moved to the room across the hall. Then the second door on the left, and the second on the right. Then the third on the left, and the third on the right.

It had been at least twenty minutes of fruitless searching before he found himself facing the door at the end of the hallway again.

A shaking hand grabbed the handle and turned. This was the last door as far as Dirk could tell, and if his friends weren't in there then he wouldn't have any idea where to look next, or know if he should keep looking.

The room was dark, and Dirk was thankful for his night vision. The room was quiet except for a whirring air conditioner, making Dirk shiver and goosebumps form all along his arms.

Rows and rows of shelving filled the room. Dirk walked down one row and looked at the jars, bottles, and containers that lined the shelves. There were jars of body parts on some shelves, but none of them looked human, which relieved him. He strained to hear or smell something familiar, but the sound of the air conditioner and the smell of all of these strange chemicals was interfering with his senses.

"Hello?" Dirk asked hesitantly into the silence. He looked between the rows and shelves to the back of the room, hoping to see someone there.

Dirk listened for an answer, but he heard nothing except the air conditioner and the pounding of his heart in his chest. He was starting to get worried, really worried, now, because there was absolutely no sign of anyone alive other than himself in the building.

He got to the end of the room and was relieved to find another door. Certainly his friends were in there somewhere. They had to be.

The only problem, however, was that the door was reinforced steel with no clear way of getting in. There wasn't even a handle on the thing, and Dirk leaned in to take a better look at the door in case there was some kind of keypad or card slot. Where the handle would be attached to the door, there was an indent of a circle. Dirk traced it with his finger, wondering if it was for decoration or something else.

Either way, Dirk had to get into that room. He pounded on the door with bloody fists, streaking red across its surface. It did nothing, leaving Dirk's hands sore and his lungs out of breath. He growled and rested his forehead on the cool metal, trying to think.

After calming himself down, he leaned down and looked at the circle again. Maybe it actually did have a purpose, maybe something had to be pressed into the door to open it. But what? The circle looked too big to be a ring, too small for a bracelet. Dirk needed to take a step back, look at the big picture.

Time for a real Sherlock moment here.

Who uses this door? Crocker. What does he use it for? Something important that needs to be kept locked away, obviously. What would he use to open this door? Something only he had, something special that no one else would think to use or have. What's the key?

Dirk's eyes grew wide with realization. He looked at the circle more intently this time, seeing if what he thought would fit in there was the right size. He stood up and smiled, it would definitely work. In fact, it would be perfect.

Dirk ran out of the room, bumping into a couple shelves on his way out and not caring. He flung the door open, running down the hall and flinging that door open, too.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at Crocker's dead body. A pool of blood had accumulated at the man's feet, and whether it was his blood or Dirk's, Dirk didn't know. Crocker sat with his back against the wall with his legs spread out in a "V" shape, his head hanging down like he was merely asleep.

Dirk walked carefully over to the body, having the irrational fear that if he made any sudden movements or noises then Crocker would wake up and get his revenge. Dirk kept his eyes glued to Crocker as he stepped slowly around the puddle of red.

Dirk searched the ground around him, seeing the knife that he'd pulled out and dropped, and a few feet away, the pipe. Dirk snatched the pipe up and sprinted out of the room before Crocker could come back from the dead.

As soon as Dirk was out of the room, he slammed the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. He glanced into the room again to see Crocker's body one last time. Crocker met his gaze with a dead look in his eyes.

Dirk jumped, startled. His heartbeat hammered in his head, and he looked cautiously back into the room to see that Crocker's head was hanging down, lifeless, just as he'd left him. Dirk assured himself that he was just seeing things.

Dirk set off down the hallway again, pipe in hand, and raced down the rows of shelves and jars and body parts to the door at the back.

"Here goes nothing." Dirk whispered to himself. He pressed the mouth of the pipe into the circle, feeling it slide in with a satisfying click. The pipe fit into the door like a handle, and Dirk didn't hesitate to turn it.

The door opened easily, and as soon as he pushed it in a mass of smells and sounds overwhelmed his senses. He could smell and hear the beating hearts of Dave, Jade, and Jake. Dirk almost collapsed right then and there with happiness.

He raced into the room, seeing a row of what looked like jail cells separated by steel walls but blocked in front by bars. A small window at the end of the room streaked a ray of moonlight across the cells, making them easier to see. There were five from one end of the room to the other, and he ran to the left and found Jade in the second to last cell and Dave in the last.

"Guys!" Dirk's voice broke as he looked at what remained of his friends. Dave was slumped in the corner of the cell with his arms wrapped around his knees and a lost look in his eyes. Jade lay on the ground with her back against the wall like she'd been roughly tossed against it. She wasn't wearing any clothes either, leaving her shaking and looking like a frightened animal.

They both looked up at him, a mix of disbelief and amazement in their faces. Both of them looked like they were on the brink of tears, and Dave screamed, "Dirk!" with the saddest, most broken and unused voice Dirk had ever heard. Jade tried to get up, but Dirk noticed bruises and cuts all over her body that made her wince.

A feeling of hatred welled up inside Dirk, and with a powerful cry he pulled the bars of Dave's cell apart, and then Jade's.

Dirk stepped into Dave's cell first and kneeled down to meet Dave's outreaching hands. Almost instantaneously Dave burst into tears, and Dirk had to keep firm control over his emotions not to start crying, too, as he wrapped his arms around Dave and pulled him to his feet.

Dirk could tell that something was wrong with Dave, though, from the way he stumbled and held his arms out in front of him like he didn't have any balance. But Dirk didn't dwell on it too much as he went into Jade's cell and helped her up.

He tried not to look at her, and he pulled his jacket off and gave it to her as soon as she was standing. He was relieved that she was so short, because the zipped up jacket was practically a dress on her.

"Thank you." Jade said, her voice weak and her eyes shiny.

"Where's Jake?" Dirk asked hurriedly, looking at the two of them.

Jade pointed to the cell at the end of the right side of the room, looping her other arm around Dave's shoulders.

Dirk dashed to the cell, looking in to see Jake sitting in a chair in the middle of the cell, like in his nightmare. Jake's head was leaning against the back of the chair, exposing his neck and showing Dirk how thin and pale Jake was. There was a tube coming out of Jake's arm, leaking blood out of him and into a container on the floor. The container was scarily full of blood, and Dirk immediately pulled the bars apart and stumbled to Jake's side.

It looked like Jake had passed out, but Dirk could still hear a weak heartbeat that told him it wasn't serious yet. Dirk pulled the needle and tube out of Jake's inner elbow and pressed into the wound to stop the bleeding while he ripped a strip off of his shirt. He tied the cloth tight around the wound, watching the little spot of blood grow.

Dirk looked into Jake's face and felt a mess of emotions well up in him, threatening to make the tears flow over. It physically hurt to look at Jake like this.

Dirk slid his hand to the back of Jake's neck, raising his head so it faced his. Jake's was so thin, so ghostly. It made Dirk angry to look at what Crocker had done to him, but he was angrier at himself for not coming sooner.

"Jake?" Dirk wondered if Jake could hear him while he was passed out.

Dirk pulled Jake's body close and closed his eyes. His skin was too cold. His limbs were too bony. His heartbeat was too slow. Dirk held him gently, like Jake could break in his hands if Dirk wasn't careful.

Dirk brushed his lips against Jake's ear as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Dirk slid his arms underneath Jake and lifted him up, adding quietly, "I've got you."

Dirk walked out of the cell with Jake in his arms, weighing a scary amount of nothing, Jade and Dave watching silently.

"Let's get out of here." Dirk suggested as he passed them. He looked around the storage room as he made his way back to the hallway, and the urge to get out of the shop as soon as possible got stronger.

Dirk wished there was more than one way out of the shop so they didn't have to walk past Crocker's corpse, but it couldn't be helped. Jade let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw the dead man. She held out an arm protectively to stop Dave when he came up behind her by the body.

"What is it?" Dave asked, confused, looking around the room like he couldn't see the corpse of Crocker right in front of him.

Jade whispered something into his ear and met Dirk's confused and worried eyes. Jade mouthed "Not now" with a sad look in her eyes. Dirk wanted an explanation, but he understood that it had to wait.

Dirk turned reluctantly and waited as Jade opened the door for him. Dirk walked through the doorway and was immediately hit with a breath of fresh air. It felt like he was the one who'd been freed from prison, yet he'd only been in the shop less than an hour.

Jade and Dave smiled as they met the outdoors. They both looked genuinely relieved and slightly disbelieving that they'd actually escaped. Dirk was happy they could still smile after all that they'd been through.

Dirk stepped into the alley and looked to Jade, "Do you know where the truck is?"

She nodded and led them farther down the alley, away from the street where Dirk had parked his car, with a guiding hand on Dave's arm. Dirk thought he knew what was wrong with Dave, but he didn't want to dwell on it now. Then all they should be doing was recovering and enjoying being together again, for the most part.

The truck was at the end of the alley, and Dirk took one last look at Jake's thin face before laying him carefully in the back of the truck. Dirk wanted to stay with him in the back, but he knew he was the only one that was in any condition to drive.

Jade helped Dave to the passenger seat and then climbed into the back with Jake. She opened the back window so she could give Dirk directions to her house, which they all decided was the best place to go.

The air as they drove to Jade's house was heavy with words that needed to be said, that wanted to be said, and that would never be said.

For now, they were all too exhausted to say anything about what had happened, so Jade took care of Jake and giving Dirk directions, Dave tried unsuccessfully to sleep, and Dirk focused only on getting all of them home safely.

They all tried hopelessly to believe that everything could only get better from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you think so far? are there enough feelz yet?


	19. Chapter 19

Jake floated in and out of consciousness like he was underwater, and every once in awhile his head would break the surface. It certainly felt like he was underwater, because from what he could remember, everything he heard sounded muted and fuzzy, he couldn't see anything except for blurred splotches of color, and the ache he felt all over his body felt like he was desperately gasping for something that he couldn't reach.

There was one point of consciousness however, that was clearer than anything else he managed to remember. There was a whole few minutes, right after everything around him focused and he could really look at his surroundings, that he could make out where he was and who was with him.

He groaned and blinked into awareness.

He could smell fresh air, and could see trees and a part of a wooden roof, which he later figured out was from Jade's house. Based on the amount of light his eyes were detecting, it was almost dawn. His brain couldn't clearly connect the fact that the place he was in then was no longer the cell, but there was still a tremendous amount of relief that washed over him that, as far as he could tell, wasn't precedented by anything. It was a strange feeling, although he enjoyed it.

It didn't last for very long, though, because he had enough strength to look around him and feel something warm close by. He looked up into someone's face, someone he immediately recognized as Dirk, and joy and confusion were added to the relief. Even in his poor, pathetic state, Jake managed to be a little embarrassed at their proximity and the fact that Dirk was carrying him.

Dirk's face broke into a grin, his eyes looking into Jake's like burning orange embers. The sight of them was so surprising that Jake thought for a moment that maybe he'd died and gone to heaven. He quickly denied this thought, though, because if he ever did die, then he wouldn't be going to heaven.

Jake looked at Dirk's chest, his eyes trailing down to the splotch of red he'd seen in the corner of his eye. Jake was held just enough away from Dirk's body that he could see a wound in his abdomen that showed more than Jake would have liked to see of Dirk's insides. Based on how Dirk was carrying him, it seemed like it was hurting him.

"You're hurt." The first thing Jake said after being bled and knocked out was his concern for someone else's well-being. Dirk found it funny, but only for a second.

"No, I'm not." Dirk smiled, "Don't worry about me."

Jake didn't have enough energy in him to reply because he could feel himself being pulled back down into unconsciousness. He did, however, have enough energy to form one last coherent thought in his mind: He always worried about Dirk, whether he liked it or not.

•••

Dirk didn't like to admit it, but he couldn't help himself from watching Jake sleep. He looked so peaceful, so calm. Dirk liked to sit by his bed in the upstairs bedroom of Jade's house and listen to his heartbeat. Sometimes Dirk fell asleep to it, hypnotized by the sound of blood pumping through Jake's veins. Part of the reason Dirk was even able to sleep was the knowledge that Jake was alive.

But there was another part of him that was staying with Jake so he didn't have to face everything else. He knew it was shitty of him, he knew and he told himself every time that he had a happy thought, but Dirk didn't want to face Dave.

Dirk could tell when he'd first broken Dave out of Crocker's prison that something was off about him. He could never have imagined, though, that it would be that Dave was blind. His little brother, his responsibility, was fucking blind. It was all Dirk's fault.

Dirk had tried to talk to Dave whenever they'd crossed paths. Dave perpetually wore his shades now, not that he needed them, and when Dirk looked at him, Dirk saw a scarred, visionless boy. Every time he looked at Dave he saw his own failure and wondered where the happy little brother he used to laugh and mess around with was.

It hurt to talk to Dave, but Dirk tried. As far as he could tell, though, Dave didn't want to talk about what had happened. Sometimes he pretended like he could still see, like nothing happened at all and everything was the same as it was. Dave was in denial, but Dirk didn't blame him.

Jade was basically housing all of them now, playing mother, nurse, and occasionally therapist for everyone while they dealt with the side effects of all the crap life had shoved onto them. She was working with Dave and helping him with almost everything, trying to help him use his other senses to get around on his own. She was also taking care of Jake while he recovered, coming into the bedroom with soup and water three times a day.

After they'd made it to her house, she'd let everyone take a shower and bandage themself up with her first aid kit. Her house had become a hospital and home for all of them since they'd gotten back together. Dirk felt like he didn't deserve any of it.

The worst part about it, though, was Jade was recovering as well. She needed just as much help as the rest of them, but here she was fixing up everyone else without ever asking for help.

Usually, Jade ignored Dirk when she was feeding Jake, which Dirk figured was because she hated him, but on the afternoon two days after they'd reunited, she talked to him.

Jade set down the empty bowl and spoon on the table next to the bed with a sigh. It had taken at least thirty minutes to get the entire bowl down Jake's throat, and even then some of it ended up on Jake's shirt.

There was a pause before she spoke. "Dirk? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Dirk replied, slightly taken aback that she'd forgiven him enough to speak to him, "What's up?"

Jade led Dirk out of the room and closed the door to Jake's room. As soon as the door was shut, she leaned her back against it with a tired look on her face. "I just wanted to tell someone, tell you,what happened. I want you to know before I tell you, though, that this isn't your fault." Jade looked him meaningfully in the eyes, her stare green and piercing. "I don't blame you for any of this, so you shouldn't blame yourself, either. This isn't your fault. You know that, right?" Dirk nodded reluctantly, watching the severity drain out of Jade's expression and change into something softer, more vulnerable. "I just really needed someone to talk to."

Dirk put a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting but not knowing if he was doing it right. "You can talk to me. I'm listening."

Jade gave Dirk a sad smile and took a deep breath. "I was giving up at the end. The end of being imprisoned, I mean. I was starting to think I'd never get out of that cell, never get away from Crocker, never go home." Jade's voice broke, and she looked down at her hands, continuing, "Each waking moment was agony, not just because of the physical pain, but because of the psychological pain. It was horrible, Dirk. Crocker let me out of the cell every evening, but I couldn't get away because of his magic. He made me wear Jane's clothes. He made me sit down at the dinner table with him while he ate. He would let me have some of the food at first, but then he made me work for it."

Dirk clenched his fists, wishing Crocker was still alive so he could kill him all over again. But Dirk didn't say anything, he just waited for Jade to take another deep breath and continue.

"He made me do awful things. I couldn't do anything but follow his orders, though, because of the spells he put on me. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't scream. I couldn't run away. By the end of the meal I'd be on the floor, usually bleeding and hurting. Jane's clothes would be ruined. Sometimes, while Crocker was doing things to me, he'd call me Jane." Jade's eyes looked wide and afraid as they stared into space at something Dirk couldn't see. "Do you think he did all of those things to Jane, too?"

Dirk couldn't find the right words to answer, so he said nothing. Tears spilled down Jade's cheeks, leaving glistening trails behind them. Jade finally met Dirk's concerned eyes and for one horrible moment, Dirk saw what Jade must have been feeling while she was alone with Crocker: fear.

The moment was over when Jade collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable sobbing. Dirk caught her in his arms and held her while she cried, her body trembling violently. He whispered into her hair over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Of course, Dirk blamed himself for all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit got real.
> 
> got any illegal memes? lol no jk got any comments?


	20. Chapter 20

"Take this." Jade said, shoving a cell phone in Dirk's face. Dirk was just about to leave, he couldn't take sitting around all day and not doing anything. He was halfway out the door, not so much as a goodbye to anyone, when Jade appeared next to him.

"What?" Dirk blurted, slightly embarrassed and flustered from being caught trying to leave.

"It's a phone, stupid." Jade rolled her eyes, "You can leave, but I'm not letting you go without some way to get a hold of you if I need you or you need me. We're family now. We need to stay together."

Jade looked fondly at him, like she didn't care about what he'd done, like she could look past it all and see him as a friend. It was the main reason why Dirk wanted to leave, he didn't deserve this.

Dirk took the phone, a silver flip phone, reluctantly, slipping it into his pocket. He had to admit, though, it made him feel better to have a way to contact them. It made him feel a little bit less alone.

Jade smiled for a fleeting moment, then said, "My number's in there. For the house, I mean. Call if you need anything, okay?"

Dirk nodded, looking at the floor for something to say. He finally met her eyes, "Let me know how Dave's doing every once in awhile. I don't like leaving him, but I know he's better off with you."

Jade shook her head but didn't argue with him, now wasn't the time. "Fine. I've got your number, too."

Dirk took a step back, out the door, his eyes falling back to the ground again. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when Jade pulled him into a sudden hug. Dirk was taken aback as Jade held him tight for a few seconds before releasing to give him a swift peck on the cheek. Jade's heartbeat pounded in his ears, and his nose was filled with a scent that was distinctly Jade. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, hidden behind his shades, and sighed.

"Goodbye, Dirk," she said, "For now."

"Bye." Dirk replied, a hand held limply in the air in farewell. He turned and faced the outdoors, losing Jade's scent for a second in the sea of pine trees, but thankfully finding it again. He hoped he never forgot what she smelled like, as weird as that sounded. It must be a vampire thing.

Just as the door was closing, Dirk faced Jade again, remembering something. "Hey, tell me when Jake wakes up, alright?" He didn't like asking so much of Jade, but some things he just couldn't help.

Jade raised an eyebrow, but nodded. That sly psychic. Slychic. Whatever. Knew all their fucking secrets, didn't she?

And that was the last Dirk saw of Jade for a long time.

•••

Jake woke up in a blur of colors. Jake sat up, immediately feeling an ache throughout his entire body. He looked around desperately for his glasses, not recognizing the room but feeling like he was in some place familiar.

His hands searched the bedside table blindly, finally landing on his glasses which he fumbled onto his nose. He blinked, watching the room focus and become more defined.

He let out a groan, arching his back to try and stretch the kinks out. His body felt like it had just been dusted off a shelf, like it hadn't been used in a while and all the parts were rusty.

Jake swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to wiggle feeling back into his toes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts that he didn't remember putting on, but to be honest there was a lot of stuff he didn't remember. He rubbed his face and stood up, which didn't actually work because his legs turned to noodles under him and he collapsed on the floor in a startled heap.

This was going to be harder than Jake thought. "Blimey," Jake croaked, his voice scratchy and rough from disuse, "Never should've missed leg day."

He pushed himself back up into a sitting position, one hand on the edge of the bed and another on the bedside table. He pulled himself to his feet, feeling the table wobble as he tried to regain his footing. For a whole moment he was frozen, his feet firmly on the floor, waiting to see if his balance would hold.

Once he was confident that he wouldn't fall again like an idiot, he let go of the bed and table, standing up straight. Good progress.

Jake lifted a careful foot forward, feeling the grain of the wood as he set it back down on the floor. First step. Then he lifted his other foot, setting it down only to have it roll right over and make him fall sideways against the wall. He could do this, no matter how long it took, he could do this. He stood back up and took the step again. Second step. He took seventeen more steps to get to the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs, and by this point he had realized he was in Jade's house, which brought a flashback of orange eyes and arms carrying him inside the house.

Jake blinked the memory away and tried to focus on the steep set of stairs ahead of him. From where he was, it looked like a thousand steps down, when in reality it was probably a lot less than that. He took a deep breath and put a foot down on the first step, hearing a creak emanate from the old wood that made him wince. He paused to see if anyone had heard it.

He could just barely hear voices coming from a room downstairs, "Dave, you're doing great. Honestly, you're making wonderful progress." It was Jade.

Another voice spoke, most likely Dave's, "But- But this is hopeless! I can't even walk across the kitchen without bumping into something! How am I supposed to go out and live a normal life if I can't even do that?!" He heard Dave knock into something with an "Ow!" and then sit down heavily into a chair.

Their voices seemed to tip Jake's memories over, so that they spilled out into his mind in a cascade of cold, gray walls and screaming. Jake could hear Jade begging for everything to stop. He could hear Dave sobbing in a far away cell. Jake stumbled on the stairs, overwhelmed by the memories, and felt his heart beat fast. He took a moment to get his breathing back to normal.

"Dave, please," Jade begged, "You can't give up. You have so much life left to live, you can't let it end now. There's still hope."

"NO THERE ISN'T!" Dave screamed helplessly, "EVEN DIRK LEFT ME. WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT ANYMORE?!" There was a pause. "I just want it to be over..."

Jake frowned, wishing he hadn't heard that. This moment was obviously not for his ears. He should probably just get out of here before they notice he was awake. One less mess to clean up.

Jake made his way carefully down the rest of the stairs, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding when he finally got to the bottom.

Jake turned the corner and faced the front door, looking back one last time in the general direction of the voices, which had turned quiet and whispering. He faced forward again with determination in his chest. He found his boots and pistol belt placed neatly in the closet next to the front door, like they belonged there.

As Jake struggled to get his shoes on, he bumped into a cork board hanging on the wall, a rainbow of sticky notes pinned to it with shopping lists, reminders, and pictures. Jake managed to catch it before it hit the floor, letting out a sigh of relief, and frowned when one of the stick notes caught his eye. It was a yellow note with words written on it in purple pen that said, "Dirk's Number" which was followed by ten digits.

It was then that Jake heard footsteps coming from a nearby room. Jake didn't have time to think as he ripped the note from the board and stuffed it in his pocket, placing the board back on the wall where it was before.

Jake opened the front door as silently and quickly as he could manage, stumbling out of the house and closing it carefully behind him. He closed his eyes and felt the chill air on his skin as he waited for someone to come outside and stop him from leaving. But no one came.

And no one came as Jake took his keys from his belt and unlocked his truck. No one came as he got inside and shut the door. No one came when he brushed the dried blood from the steering wheel and started the engine. No one even came when he turned the truck around and drove off down the dirt road, away from the bad memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneak!Jake is real.


	21. Chapter 21

Jake ended up at his old house. The last time he was here, it was right after his parents' funeral. He was such a different person then. He wondered if his house would be different.

The feeling of going up the walkway to the front door was the same, as well as the sight of the normal looking brick building, two stories, and four windows with drawn curtains. The feeling of sliding the key into the lock and turning was the same. The creak of the door as he pushed it in was the same, and it all gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

He set his keys down on the table gently, looking around the empty room in the fading daylight. He checked all the rooms in the house, he didn't know for what, but he only felt satisfied after he'd found all of them empty. He found himself sitting on the bed in his bedroom, staring at the posters covering his walls.

He tried to ignore the unfinished math homework on his desk. God. School. It was near the end of his senior year when his parents died, and he'd dropped out because there was no one there to stop him.

He could have gone to college. He could have had a normal life. He could have moved on like a normal person.

Suddenly, the posters covering every inch of the walls surrounding him were too bright, too loud. He screamed and covered his ears. A tiny part of him, in the very back of his mind, expected his parents to come into the room and ask what was wrong. But they were dead. And he was alone.

He stood up quickly and tore the posters off the wall, raking his fingers under the paper and tape and scraping the plaster underneath. Pieces of shredded movies littered the floor as he ripped poster after poster, all over his room. He aimed for the faces, tearing them right down the middle of the people's heads on the posters, through their smiles, their dead-eyed stares, their fake expressions of fear or love. They were all fake. None of it was real.

He didn't stop until every single one of them had been ripped or torn to unrecognizable shreds. Jake didn't even notice the blood under his nails until he looked down at his hands. Surprisingly, he didn't mind the pain. He needed the distraction. Physical pain was better than the pain that made him feel sick inside, the pain that made him feel like a stranger in his own home.

Jake walked out of his bedroom, his mind disconnected from his body in a way that made him feel like he was sleepwalking. He washed his hands, the water stinging the cuts but Jake didn't even flinch.

He walked back to his bedroom. He closed the door. He took his shirt off. He took his shorts off. He sat back down on his bed and lay face up. He stared at the ceiling. His mind was empty.

If he didn't think too hard, he could imagine that his parents were in the room down the hall. He could imagine he had a test the next day in science. He had to get to school early to get one of the good spots in the parking lot. He had to talk to his history teacher about a test he'd missed.

Jake felt tears rolling down his face. They wouldn't stop. He didn't know why he was crying, there was nothing wrong. It was just another normal day at school, coming home to his parents, and getting ready for school the next day. There was obviously nothing to cry about.

Oh wait, they were gone. All of it was gone; a memory. He had nothing left.

He curled up on his side and brought his forehead to his knees, his face hot and wet. He wished it wasn't so quiet in the house. He wished the sound of his own sadness wasn't bouncing off of the walls and echoing back to him just how lonely and pathetic he was.

Nothing would ever be the same.

Jake cried for hours. To be honest, though, it helped. When his eyes wouldn't cry anymore, when his chest stopped shivering from sobbing, when his glasses had dried of tears, he fell asleep. The energy it took to cry made him so tired that he just closed his eyes and that was all it took.

But then he started dreaming.

•••

He was being touched, and he was touching back.

The only thing he could see, the only thing he could feel, was Dirk. So much skin, so much heat. Jake was surrounded by him and was surrounding him at the same time.

Fingers on his chest, his hands sliding down Dirk's waist. Lips locking with lips and tongues tasting tongues. Hands were wandering all over and touching everything all at once. Jake curled his fingers through Dirk's hair, feeling Dirk rubbing up against him.

Jake growled, or moaned. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Dirk was making the temperature rise and all Jake could do was scrape his nails on Dirk's back, feeling the muscles under his warm skin.

Then, Dirk held Jake so that their faces are close, noses touching. Jake stared into orange flaming eyes of desire as their bodies were moving against one another. Jake kept his gaze with Dirk as his hands wandered down lower… Much lower.

Jake woke up in a sweat. The bed sheets were bunched up and strewn half on and half off of the bed. Jake's glasses were on the bed next to him, and he quickly put them on as his breathing slowed.

Of all the fucking things that could be keeping him awake, it had to be this.

Jake sat up, looking down at himself where he remembered Dirk's hands only moments before. He was alone, though, and the air was disappointingly chilly. There was a wet stain around crotch.

"Sweet dicking dixie." Jake muttered as he rubbed his blushing face. That was NOT pee. Jake knew that much.

Jake felt like a 14 year old boy in the midst of puberty again as he gathered up the sheets and took them to the laundry room. He also changed out of his soiled boxers and threw the dirty pair in with the sheets. He couldn't stop blushing the entire time, either, even though he was the only one there and it was perfectly flipping normal to have this happen.

He remembered the dream well, though. He addictively replayed it over and over in his mind until it lost it's warm, fuzzy effect. He was a lonely, hopeless loser who was head-over-goddamn-heels for a particularly hot vampire, and his body was not going to let him forget it. Not even in his sleep.

As the sheets were being washed, Jake went back up to his bedroom, put on clean boxers, and fell back onto the bare bed. He stared up at the ceiling and had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon.

The clock said it was about four in the morning.

Jake stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. He tried to wipe the dream from his mind, to push it away and think about something else. He managed to divert his mind from it for a moment, and he thought maybe he could go back to sleep. For one whole second he closed his eyes, but the only thing he could think about was the heat, the lips on his, and the hands everywhere.

Jake sat up quickly, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He couldn't take this. He needed to do something or he was going to go insane.

Impulsivity, desperateness, and a need in his gut made him walk downstairs and pick up the phone. His instincts were taking over.

He dialed the memorized number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up before whispering timidly, "Dirk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jake you naughty boy.


	22. Chapter 22

Dirk was watching a car burst into flames when he got Jake's call. The buzzing in his pocket made Dirk jump, but he quickly took it out and flipped it open, wondering if Jade was calling because something was wrong with Dave.

Dirk saw the reflection of the red sedan's burning fire on the screen, washing over the unrecognized number. Not Jade then. Dirk put it up to his ear and listened.

"Dirk?" It was Jake. Of all the people that called him it was Jake, and he sounded scared. Jade had called him earlier, telling him that Jake had woken up and left, but Dirk didn't think Jake would want to speak to him.

It took Dirk a while to form a response, still shocked that Jake even wanted to talk to him and also stunned by the sound of his voice after going so long without hearing it. "What's wrong?"

He heard a sigh come from the other end, a relieved sigh. "Can you come over?"

Jesus Christ. Dirk's mind almost went berserk at the thought of Jake wanting Dirk to come over. To. His. House. Where. He. Slept. But Dirk managed to compose himself to answer, although not enough to hide the panic in his voice, "Of course!"

It was a little awkward asking Jake where he lived, but Dirk wanted to get there as soon as possible. Dirk didn't even ask why Jake needed him, he just started walking.

"On my way." Dirk said before Jake hung up on him. Dirk put his phone away and wondered if he should run.

He had no idea what was going to happen, no idea what this would mean for them. Dirk could only think of the many ways in which he could screw everything up, and he suddenly wondered if he should get drunk before he got to Jake's house. It would make everything a lot easier.

Dirk sighed and looked back at the burning car, watching the smoke rise up into the night sky, just like at Jane's funeral. The light of the fire was muted by his shades, and he took them off for a few seconds to see the brilliant pillars of flame reaching into the dark before putting them back on. It brought back sad memories.

But Dirk shook the memories away, deciding that now wasn't the time to reintroduce his alcoholism, and if Jake really did need him right now, it wouldn't be every helpful of him to show up at his door wasted.

Dirk had to do this the right way, because this might just be his chance to tell Jake everything.

•••

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS JAKE THINKING. He just HAD to go and fucking CALL Dirk like a DESPERATE LOSER. Why couldn't Jake just get a fucking grip on himself for once and not do something so careless and stupid?! Now he was all flustered and anxious about it and going over and over their conversation on the phone in his head, wincing at every mistake.

But what really got Jake in a panic was the fact that Dirk had actually agreed to come over. He just stopped whatever it was he might have been doing for him. Jake was not expecting that, although he had to admit he'd been hoping for it.

The waiting was the worst, though.

Jake paced back and forth across his living room, fully dressed now but sometimes going back upstairs to his room to change because he legitimately wanted to look nice. Then returning downstairs, biting his nails and glancing at the door.

He'd cleaned his room as best he could, shoving the scraps of poster in a bag and shoving it all under his bed. He also put new sheets on the bed, just in case. He cleaned up around the house as well, making sure it looked as presentable as Jake could manage.

Occasionally, he'd even go up to the window and peer behind the curtain to see if Dirk was there yet. Every second was agony, filling Jake with doubt, fear, and anxiety. He was seriously considering jumping out the window and making a run for it. THAT was how terrified Jake was.

As he waited, moments were replayed in Jake's mind. The first time they met, when Jake was pointing his pistols at them. The moment when Dirk almost bit him, rain pouring down on them as Dirk leaned over him. Jake wasn't afraid of Dirk anymore, that was for sure, especially not of being bitten. Dirk himself wasn't scary, just the being in close proximity with him was.

Jake even remembered when they were breaking into the morgue and Jake had come face to face with Dirk, his hands on Jake's bare waist. It was almost a fond memory now, even though it had been mortifying and sexually confusing at the time.

Honestly, Jake didn't know what he was, and he didn't really care. But he knew he had feelings for Dirk, and that was enough.

He tried to keep himself calm as he paced back and forth, breathing in and out rhythmically. His palms were sweaty and his heartbeat was out of control, but he managed to not jump out of the window.

He was about to tell himself that Dirk wasn't coming when suddenly the doorbell rang.

•••

So this was Jake's house, Dirk thought as he looked up at the two-story building. He didn't know what he expected it to look like, but not like this. Not so… normal.

Dirk took a step back from the door and waited for it to open. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he waited, trying to stop himself from shaking. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt butterflies in his stomach like this.

The door finally opened, revealing Jake in a regular t-shirt and shorts, his hair messy and sticking up at odd angles like he'd been running his fingers through it. Dirk almost reached up and fixed it for him, but he restrained himself. Dirk was mostly caught off guard by how casual and comfortable Jake looked, not worried or angry or focused like he was when they were travelling together. But of course Jake was comfortable here, this was his home.

"Hey." Jake began, looking like he had a lot on his mind. It looked like he was about to tell Dirk that this was all a big mistake and he wanted him to go, but Jake just sighed.

"Hey." Dirk responded, waiting patiently for Jake to say more.

Jake shook his head, "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. You kind of… helped me with that last time."

Dirk remembered that, it was the night at that motel right after Jane died. Dirk couldn't sleep that night either, and after carrying Jake to the bed Dirk finally got some rest, so really they'd helped each other. Dirk was happy to help Jake again, though. He just had to figure out how.

Dirk nodded, the memory of Jake asleep in his arms on his mind.

Jake opened the door wider. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Thanks." Dirk stepped inside and looked around. The interior of the house was about as normal as the exterior, and Dirk wondered how Jake became a hunter if he didn't learn from his parents. This looked nothing like a house where those two hunters would live.

Jake closed the door behind him, and suddenly everything was a lot quieter than Dirk remembered. But he could still hear Jake's heart beating fast. Apparently Jake was just as nervous about this as Dirk was, which made him feel a little more at ease.

Dirk took his shoes off and put them next to Jake's boots. Dirk had manners, but he didn't get to use them often.

Jake put one hand on his hip and the other on his chin, frowning. "I didn't really plan this out," Jake confessed looking back and forth between the hallway and the stairs, "I guess… I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

Dirk felt something warm in his stomach. It was nice to know that Jake would call him if he needed someone to talk to; it made him feel needed. Maybe he wasn't quite the screw up he thought himself to be.

"It's fine." He assured Jake, "Just go wherever you're comfortable."

Jake looked at Dirk, and a corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. "Okay." Jake motioned for Dirk to follow him, and soon Dirk was sitting at Jake's kitchen table while Jake took a tea kettle off of a shelf.

"Do you want some tea? Do you even drink tea?" Jake asked looking over to Dirk as he filled the kettle with water. Of course Jake drank fucking tea. He was basically a Brit.

Dirk shrugged, "Sure, I drink whatever. Of course, I normally drink blood, but I can drink soda and juice and eat regular food. It just doesn't do anything for the hunger. Don't worry, I'm not hungry right now." Jake nodded.

To be honest, Dirk couldn't remember the last time he drank tea, he couldn't even remember if he liked it. But, it was probably a good idea to have some anyways so he could fill the awkward silences with drinking.

Jake sat down across from Dirk while the water was heating up on the stove. Jake's eyes didn't meet Dirk's for more than a second before flitting back down to the table where his fingers were tracing the grain in the wood.

"My memory of Crocker's prison is still a tad hazy," Jake began, "But I remember most of it. I kept thinking that it was my job to escape and save us, that I had to be the one to fight Crocker and get us out… But that didn't go so well. I feel like I failed."

"What? No. You didn't fail anyone. The only one blaming you for not taking out that creep is you." Dirk crossed his arms and rested his elbows on the table, leaning in.

"Sure," Jake said, although he didn't look convinced. "But really… I just wanted to say thank you." He looked up at Dirk. "Thanks for saving our arses."

"Of course." Dirk smirked and studied Jake's eyes. If there were any perks to wearing shades besides protection from sunlight right now, it would be that he could look at Jake without him knowing. His eyes were an amazing green, the color of plants in a jungle.

Eventually the tea kettle started making a high pitched whining noise, and as Jake got up to take it off of the stove, Dirk decided that he hated tea kettles. His sensitive hearing left his ears ringing from the noise.

Jake poured the steaming water into two mugs, then reached into a cabinet to get two tea bags, dropping them carefully into each mug. Dirk watched him from the table, thinking about how strange it was to see Jake in his natural habitat. He also wondered whether he'd ever be able to go home where he was comfortable and familiar.

Jake sat back down and slid one of the mugs to Dirk, who caught it and watched the color from the tea bag swirl into the water.

"Don't drink it yet," Jake warned, "It needs to steep."

Dirk looked between Jake and tea in front of him, trying to figure out what the hell "steep" meant.

Jake rolled his eyes, "It means it needs to let the flavor mix into the water. Honestly, Dirk, when was the last time you had tea?"

"No idea. I haven't had a normal beverage in a long time. Before I was a vampire, I usually drank orange soda."

"Well, I can tell you that tea is nothing like orange soda. I only have breakfast tea, which is a black tea that's sort of like coffee. It has caffeine in it." Jake bobbed the tea bag up and down in the water with the tag absentmindedly.

"I thought you were trying to go to sleep?" Dirk argued.

"Well… Not really. I've been having… restless dreams lately. Can't sleep for more than an hour." Dirk could hear Jake's heartbeat picking up.

"You mean like nightmares?"

"No," Jake shook his head. "Definitely not nightmares." Jake's heartbeat seemed to pick up even more.

Dirk decided not to press it. "Doesn't matter I guess." Jake looked a little relieved at that. "But please continue. I'm listening."

Jake smiled and said, "I don't know." Jake looked down at the table again, thinking, "It's weird to be back home again. It's a lot emptier than I remember, what with my parents being gone."

"Well, maybe I can fill up some of that empty space."

Jake smiled down at the table, "I'd like that."

But the smile quickly disappeared. Dirk wondered what was bothering Jake, because something obviously was. He really just wanted to see Jake smile again. He liked his smile.

"I think you can drink the tea now," Jake announced, changing the subject, "Although it's probably still hot, and it might need some milk and sugar."

Dirk looked down at the cup of tea, seeing that the water was a ambery-brown color throughout. He took a hesitant sip. He winced as the scalding tea touched his tongue, but he didn't cry out because he felt Jake's eyes on him.

"What do you think?" Jake asked expectantly.

"Not… terrible." Dirk answered. He tried to take another sip to taste it again. "Kind of earthy, I guess."

Jake nodded, drinking his own tea. Jake didn't flinch, even though Dirk could see steam coming off of it. "Do you want any milk or sugar?"

Dirk took another drink of the tea, just as big a drink as Jake, and said, "Nah. I'm good."

They both drank their tea in silence for a moment, savoring the taste. Dirk watched Jake through his shades, not focusing on anything in particular, just watching.

Dirk set his drink down and finally said, "How'd you become a hunter? I know your parents didn't teach you."

Jake set his drink down, too. "Well, it all really started with my grandmother."

They spent the next half hour talking to each other, taking drinks of tea, and listening. Dirk learned all about Jake's grandmother and his training with her. Dirk even learned some stuff about hunting and what kind of weapons to use on what creatures. Of course, Jake's parents didn't know his grandmother was teaching him any of this, they just thought he was learning to knit sweaters or something when he went to visit her. Dirk also learned about how she died, and how sad Jake had been. Dirk wished that he'd been there for him, but they didn't even know each other back then so Dirk just drank his tea and kept listening.

Jake had a very passionate way of talking that involved fluctuations in pitch and lots of hand gestures. Dirk spaced out during Jake's story-telling a couple times because he was watching Jake's hands flit like butterflies in the air.

Eventually, they both finished their tea. Jake took their mugs and rinsed them in the sink after throwing their tea bags in the trash.

Jake came back to the kitchen table, but he didn't sit down. Instead, Jake went around to Dirk's side of the table and held out his hand, "Come on, I haven't shown you the rest of my house."

Dirk looked down at Jake's hand for a second, then back up at Jake's eager face, then back down as Dirk put his hand in Jake's. Dirk was immediately pulled to his feet and dragged back down the hallway and up the stairs. Jake looked back at Dirk as they climbed up, a smile on his lips that reached his eyes for only a moment before he looked away. Dirk's heart beat fast.

"Bathroom." Jake said as they reached the top, gesturing at the first door on the right. Then he stopped. "That used to be my parent's bedroom." He pointed to the closed door at the end of the hall. Jake stared at it for a second before turning away to lead Dirk through the second door on the right, his hand still holding Dirk's.

The walls of Jake's bedroom were strangely blank. Dirk thought that Jake would have some kind of decoration on them, just because he seemed like that kind of guy. His sheets were a normal deep green color, almost the same color as his eyes. He had a desk and a chair and a bedside table with a lamp and a clock. It looked like a normal teenager's bedroom, giving no hints to the pistol-wielding kick-ass hunter side of Jake.

Jake let go of Dirk's hand and sat down on his bed, looking around his room. "It does look a bit bland, doesn't it? I used to have posters covering every inch of these walls, but… I guess I got tired of them."

Dirk sat wordlessly on the bed beside Jake.

Jake sighed and looked down at his lap. "They didn't feel like they belonged here anymore. I just feel like my life's never going to be normal again. No family. No future. No purpose. All I'd really been living for after my parents died was revenge. I guess I got that? I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing's the way it used to be."

"I think we all feel a little bit like that. The four of us that are left I mean." Dirk stared at the wall, thinking about Dave. Jake was right that nothing was the way it used to be. "That's how I felt after I was turned, you know. And after I'd accepted what I was."

Jake looked sideways at Dirk, intrigued. "Really?"

"Totally. I felt like I legitimately couldn't be a part of human society anymore because I was a vampire. I couldn't go to school anymore as a vampire because the stress would just make me eat my classmates." Dirk chuckled. "I don't even know if I could've kept a steady job. And then there was a whole nother thing of taking care of Dave and him being a vampire, too. I thought staying with the pack would make it easier, but they just ended up being evil, as you know now."

"Yeah, they killed people."

"Right, they did a lot of that. They did other stuff too, but I don't really want to go into detail about it. They weren't very nice to the newbies is all I'm gonna say." Dirk shivered slightly, thinking about the old pack. Jake didn't need to know the specifics.

Jake frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad they're not here anymore. Not going to have to deal with them ever again."

"We definitely got rid of those nasty vamps, didn't we?" Jake joked, although he wasn't smiling. The comment brought back images of severed heads and blood-soaked carpet, but Dirk laughed nervously to fill the silence.

Jake rubbed his hands on his knees, looking down, when he finally spoke, "What did you want to be when you grew up? Before you became a vampire?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't like thinking about it because it just made me anxious. Being there for Dave was all I really wanted to worry about. I actually felt a little relieved when I was turned because it meant I had a valid excuse not to do anything with the rest of my life." Dirk rested his chin on his hand. "I know it sounds kind of sad. How about you?"

Jake was quiet for a minute. Then, "I just wanted to be a hunter. I liked the idea of being a hero, killing bad guys, maybe rescuing someone. It sounded exciting and fun. It's a lot harder than it sounded, though."

Dirk nodded, remembering the fight and Jane and Crocker all at once, realizing just how dangerous it was. Hunting wasn't just something you did, it was a way of life.

"Now Jane's dead. Dave and Jade are messed up. I'm alone, and I don't know what to do with my life." Jake's voice cracked, and he looked away, his knuckles white as he gripped his knees.

"Hey," Dirk said, "It's going to be fine."

"But you don't know that." Jake turned and looked at Dirk. Dirk could see tears in his eyes, threatening to spill.

Dirk impulsively reached over to rest a hand on Jake's, concern and pain in his heart. He didn't want Jake to feel like this. He wanted to make it better.

Almost as soon as Dirk's hand touched Jake's, Jake flinched away from him, his heart rate skyrocketing.

"Sorry." Dirk pulled his hand back, hurt replacing the concern. Why did he do that? He was obviously just making Jake uncomfortable, not feel better.

Jake immediately looked regretful. "No, no, no. It's okay. You're okay." he insisted, his hands reaching slightly towards Dirk like he wanted Dirk go back to the way he was. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. Really, you're fine."

Dirk rested his hands in his lap, slightly confused. Jake cringed away from his touch but now he wanted Dirk to touch him again? If anyone had ever given Dirk mixed signals, it would be Jake right now. He honestly didn't know what to do next.

"Ugh." Jake closed his eyes and lay back on the bed with a pained expression. He lay his arm over his eyes like he didn't even want to look at Dirk.

They were silent. Dirk listened carefully to Jake's heartbeat, waiting until it had returned to normal. Then, carefully, Dirk lay down on the bed next to Jake, who was still unmoving.

Just two dudes chilling together on a bed. Perfectly normal, Dirk thought.

Dirk made sure that he gave Jake some space, and then he looked up at the ceiling. He waited a couple minutes more before he spoke, thinking over the words he'd been holding deep inside of himself for a long time and deciding that he couldn't hold them in anymore, "Hey, Jake?"

"Yes?" Jake replied, not moving his arm from over his face.

"Is this about what Jane said?"

Jake stiffened, not replying.

"I heard what she told you. I know I shouldn't have been listening, but I was." Dirk paused. "Vampire hearing is better than you think."

Dirk heard Jake's heartbeat pick up again. "What did you hear?"

Dirk focused hard on a tiny hole in the ceiling, concentrating on that one point and taking a deep breath, "I heard her say she loved you." Another breath, "I heard her tell you that she knew you didn't feel the same way, and that she wanted you to move on." One last breath, "And I heard her say that she saw the way you looked… At me."

Dirk heard Jake move his arm off of his face. He felt Jake's eyes on him. "Dirk-"

"Wait!" Dirk interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut. "Before you say anything, I just… I just need to say something. I… I… Oh, Jesus Christ, this is hard. I look at you, too. I mean, I look at you the way I think she meant you look at me." Dirk felt his cheeks flush. "If you understand what I'm saying."

Jake didn't give a reply, but his heart was definitely beating fast. Almost just as fast as Dirk's. Almost.

Dirk finally looked away from the ceiling and turned to face Jake. Jake was staring at him with wide eyes, and finally he said, "How do you look at me, Dirk?"

Before he could answer, Jake's fingers took Dirk's shades from his face and set them down on the bedside table, Jake never breaking eye contact with Dirk.

Dirk didn't look away either, and he kept his eyes locked on Jake's. He looked into his beautiful green eyes and got lost in them, feeling hope and love and disbelief welling up inside him. Dirk could feel something lodged in his throat, preventing him from speaking, as he looked at Jake. He looked at Jake like he was everything Dirk wanted, because he was.

Jake sat up, and so did Dirk. Their eyes got slowly closer and closer as they looked at each other, and there was a frightening amount of uncertainty in both of their movements.

Dirk thought maybe Jake was waiting for him to respond, so Dirk gasped, "I look at you like I love you."

There was another moment of searching in each other's eyes.

Suddenly, all the breath left Dirk's lungs as Jake's lips met his. Dirk couldn't hear Jake's heartbeat anymore because his own was pounding loud in his ears. It felt like a swarm of bees had just been released into his stomach, and it was the only thing Dirk felt besides Jake's tongue on his.

Jake's lips were softer than Dirk could have ever imagined, and kissing him was better than sucking the blood from someone's neck. It was just as warm, just as wet, but a lot more firm and eager.

Dirk could feel Jake leaning into him, wanting more, and Dirk was filled with emotion at the thought that Jake wanted him. Jake wanted him. The perfect, good-looking, brave-hearted Jake wanted him, of all people. The thought gave Dirk enough confidence to push back, to lean into Jake as well and kiss just as hard.

Dirk sucked in a breath between kisses, his hands holding onto Jake's arms for support. Jake's hands were on either side of Dirk's waist, and he barely noticed when Jake pressed into him so forcefully that Dirk was laying flat on his back while Jake leaned over him to keep their lips connected.

Dirk kissed Jake like he wanted to steal his breath away, like he wanted to taste his tongue and feel the shape of his lips against his mouth. It was heaven.

Warmth spread through Dirk's entire body, heating him until he thought he'd break apart if he didn't take his shirt off. But what Dirk really wanted, what his whole body wanted, was to be touched.

He wanted Jake to touch his bare skin all over, to make the hunger for skin touching skin to go away. Dirk didn't know he could feel such need, not even when he was hungry. This was an entirely different kind of desperation and Dirk liked it, craved it.

But it was Jake that pulled away from the kiss, leaving them both heaving for air to fill their lungs. Hearts thumping against chests, Dirk was left looking up into Jake's eyes with a surprised look.

Dirk was too shocked from the kiss, from the feelings that were slowly draining out of him, to protest as Jake turned over and lay next to Dirk once more. He heard a satisfied sigh escape Jake's smiling lips, the lips that had just been kissing him.

Dirk was almost dizzy from it, and he thought that maybe it was a good idea not to go too fast. This was new to him for the most part, and he didn't want to mess anything up. Not to mention the fact that the room was spinning.

"Maybe," Jake whispered, glancing at Dirk, "Maybe I should try going to sleep now. It might work again this time, now that I'm not alone."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Dirk replied, still slightly out of breath.

Dirk watched as Jake buried his face into his pillow and made a contented humming noise. Then Jake's hand was resting on Dirk's chest, rising and falling with each of Dirk's breaths. One of Jake's legs was strewn across Dirk's legs.

Dirk was hesitant for a moment as he looked at Jake's face, his peacefully closed eyes, open mouth, and hot breath on Dirk's face. But slowly, Dirk relaxed and moved so that he was on his side, facing Jake, with Jake's hand moved down to the curve of Dirk's waist and Jake's leg in between Dirk's.

Jake's breathing evened out, and so did Dirk's. Jake's heartbeat slowed to a soothing rhythm, and Dirk's heartbeat steadily matched. Dirk closed his eyes, letting the natural sounds of Jake's sleep lull him to unconsciousness, and soon all Dirk knew was untroubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter ever lmao. they're so fUCKING CUTE. comment how much you love dirkjake below.


	23. Chapter 23

Jake thought that maybe he was still dreaming when he woke up. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Dirk, and God, that was something. It felt a little bit like having a good dream, waking up and realizing it wasn't real, then finding out that it was real, if that made any sense. Basically it just felt really good.

Wowza, Dirk was a pretty thing to look at. Jake didn't move for a long time, not wanting to disturb Dirk's sleep. Jake had never noticed how pale and golden his eyelashes were, how soft his face looked when his mouth wasn't set in a hard line, even the feathery strands of his hair looked better up close.

What if Jake just… brushed his thumb down Dirk's cheek? What if he ran his fingers through Dirk's hair to smooth it down so it wasn't sticking up at odd angles, although Jake didn't mind the bedhead? What if Jake leaned in a little closer and pressed his lips against Dirk's forehead and then all the way to his neck? What if Jake touched the skin where Dirk's shirt wasn't there, sliding his fingers up his waist until Dirk's eyes fluttered open and Jake could see that beautiful orange again?

What if Jake left as quietly and carefully as he could so he didn't make himself go crazy staring at Dirk? Yes, that was a good idea.

Jake untangled his leg from underneath Dirk and stood up from the bed. Jake immediately felt the chill of the air, wishing for the warmth of Dirk's body heat again. He shivered and stopped for a moment to watch Dirk sleeping again, peaceful and natural.

Last night was in flames whenever Jake thought about it. If the memory was called to mind, which sometimes it didn't even have to be called, it was hot and bright red and sent a wave of emotion running through Jake's veins. He still couldn't believe that it had happened at all. The last thing Jake knew was they were laying next to each other, Dirk was saying something that made Jake's heart race, and then suddenly Dirk's tongue was in his mouth.

Jake swallowed nervously just thinking about it, and he quickly left the room, leaving the door open just a crack so noise from downstairs didn't carry so easily to his bedroom.

Jake padded down the hall, down the stairs, to the kitchen. Jake hadn't realized earlier just how hungry he was until he remembered the fridge. Well, everything in the fridge had probably gone bad when Jake was away, so he'd have to find something in the freezer.

He opened the door and a cloud of frost swirled into his face. Ice crystals coated everything, and Jake had to rub it away to see what the labels of the packages said. He realized it was somewhere in the afternoon, but his stomach was craving breakfast, so he looked around the freezer for something. He pulled out a package of sausages, and he had to admit the picture on the front looked pretty good. He wondered if he should cook some for just himself or if he should make some for Dirk, too. Did he even eat sausage?

Then Jake envisioned Dirk eating a sausage, and then the sausage turned into something else and his breathing got quick and Jake shoved the package back into the freezer as quickly as he could. Nope, definitely NOT sausages.

Jake almost banged his head against the now closed freezer door to get the image out of his mind, but he managed to slow everything down before it got too out of hand. He didn't know if he and Dirk were "boyfriends" now, though they were something, but Jake still wasn't comfortable thinking about getting serious yet. He'd never had a boyfriend before so this was already enough.

Jake opened the freezer again and made sure not to look at the third shelf, where the dirty sausages were, as he looked once more for something to eat. He really didn't feel like putting much effort into making something complicated so he pulled out some toaster waffles and a tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, which was admittedly his favorite flavor.

He dropped a pair of waffles in the toaster and got out a spoon and plate to prepare his breakfast. Jake felt like a kid again, waking up early on his birthday and making the sugariest concoction he could come up with because his parents weren't there to stop him. They definitely weren't here now. He did feel like he should celebrate, though, because he didn't screw up anything royally and managed to get someone to actually like him, much less kiss him.

It still made him feel fuzzy and lightheaded just thinking about kissing Dirk. He could probably get drunk on his kisses if Jake tried.

When the waffles were done, Jake picked them up with two fingers and quickly dropped them, steaming, onto his plate. He made an ice cream sandwich out of the two waffles and ice cream, heaping generous amounts of chocolate fudge brownie in between. He loved it when the hot waffles melted the ice cream so it turned drippy and the waffle soaked some of the melted ice cream up.

As Jake took his first bite, he moaned. So much chocolate it must've been so unhealthy, in the best possible way. The ice cream quickly got all over his fingers, and he was sure some of it was on his face but he really didn't care. Nothing in the world mattered except that waffle ice cream sandwich to Jake.

But then he heard a voice, "Hey."

•••

Dirk walked into Jake's kitchen to find him leaning against the counter with something that smelled strongly of chocolate in his hands. Jake kind of froze when he saw Dirk, like he'd been caught doing something bad by his parents. Dirk couldn't help smiling.

"What the hell are you eating?"

"Breakfast." Jake answered through a mouthful of ice cream and waffle. It was all over his face, too.

Dirk glanced at the clock on the microwave. "It's two."

Jake shrugged and became very fascinated in his ice cream sandwich. He didn't meet Dirk's eyes as he walked up close to Jake and leaned on the counter next to him. Dirk was bombarded with smells, not just of the food, but of Jake himself. He'd become very acquainted with the smell after sleeping next to Jake for so long.

"What flavor?" Dirk sniffed at Jake's sandwich as inconspicuously as possible, trying to figure out what was in it besides chocolate.

Jake waited a moment to swallow, then said, "Chocolate fudge brownie?"

"Fudge," Dirk muttered, "That's what it was." He watched Jake take another bite and heard him make a humming noise in the back of his throat. Dirk watched him for a couple minutes. Who knew watching Jake eat was so fascinating?

After a few seconds of silence, Jake noticed Dirk staring. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Can I have a bite?" Dirk nodded at the ice cream sandwich, which was already half eaten.

Jake protectively moved it farther away from Dirk and frowned. "I know you can drink normal drinks and stuff, but can you eat normal food? I mean, I wouldn't want this sandwich to go to waste on someone who can't even savor its full potential."

"You know, I'm actually not entirely sure if I can. Can I try it anyways?" Dirk fluttered his eyelashes at Jake, whose cheeks got pinker, "Please?"

"Fine." Jake held the sandwich out to Dirk for him to take, but Dirk decided he was going to make this more fun. Dirk leaned in and look a bite of the sandwich out of Jake's hands, keeping eye contact with Jake the entire time. Dirk made sure to get some ice cream on his face while he was at it.

Dirk swallowed and satisfyingly noticed Jake's heartbeat picking up. "It tastes weird, like it's not as thick and sweet as I thought it would be. Not bad, just different."

Jake glanced down at Dirk's lips and commented, "You've got some ice cream right here." Jake pointed to a spot above his own upper lip.

Dirk, on purpose, licked his lip in an entirely different spot and smirked. "Did I get it?"

Jake just grumbled, and when Dirk was about to tease him again he was interrupted by Jake's lips. Dirk couldn't remember what it was he was going to say after Jake started kissing him, all he could taste was chocolate and waffles.

Well that taught Dirk not to tease Jake too much.

Dirk could barely remember what happened next. All he knew was the rest of the waffle ice cream sandwich was left somewhere in the kitchen and forgotten. They were too distracted to finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOO MUCH FLUFF NOT ENOUGH SPACE. FLUFF BAGS.


	24. Chapter 24

Jake noticed that they got distracted very often. He was trying to clean the house up a little bit after being away for so long, but Dirk wanted none of that. It was clear Dirk wasn't used to chores, because every time Jake asked him to do something, he ended up giving up in the middle and finding Jake to watch him do his own chores.

Jake wasn't used to be stared at, but that wasn't to say he didn't like it. It was nice to have someone's full attention. However, the staring usually turned into Dirk interrupting whatever Jake was doing by touching him, like resting a hand on the small of Jake's back if he was bent over trying to reach something, which then turned into Jake getting pissed that Dirk wasn't letting him do his work, and then it turned into making out.

It was fun, for the most part. They both became very familiar with each other's mouths, and kissing came naturally to them after that first day of fumbling and uncontrollable grinning. Jake got to try new things out. Just little fantasies he'd dreamed of in the time where Jake didn't see Dirk for a few weeks when Jake wasn't unconscious. Jake got to kiss behind Dirk's ear. Jake got to spread his hands on Dirk's chest and feel how warm he was. Jake got to tangle his fingers in Dirk's hair, sometimes just to massage him, other times to pull and make Dirk moan. Jake even got to run his tongue along Dirk's jaw line, which Dirk especially seemed to like.

Jake realised at one point that he should probably find their relationship funny. He was a hunter; Dirk was a vampire. Jake should be killing Dirk, not kissing him. Jake mentioned this to Dirk eventually, and as a response Dirk simply said, "How ironic."

They never got farther than that, though. Jake knew he'd decided early on that he wasn't ready for anything too serious, but he was having doubts. Not to mention the fact that it was always Dirk who started the liplocking. Dirk's kisses were intense, and Jake always came to the conclusion that Dirk was trying to take all the breath out of him. Then again, Dirk was always the one to end the kisses. Just when Jake thought that clothing was going to be taken off, that they were going to do something a little different, Dirk would abruptly pull away and leave Jake bewildered and wanting more.

It was frustrating, to say the least. Jake didn't want to force Dirk into anything, obviously, but he didn't understand why Dirk always pulled away.

There was one instance when Jake had pinned Dirk to the couch, on his knees and straddling Dirk's lap. Their lips were connected, their tongues colliding, and Jake was very aware of Dirk's hands on his hips. Jake liked the feeling of Dirk pressed between his legs, and Jake deepened the kiss, pressing harder.

Dirk made a noise in the back of his throat, his fingers gripping Jake's hips tight. Then, all of a sudden, Dirk broke away from Jake's mouth and moved his hands to the couch. Jake whined and tried to lean back into the kiss, but Dirk turned away.

"What?" Jake asked, trying to keep Dirk in place on the couch but failing when Dirk used his strength to practically pick Jake up and move him off of his lap. Jake never took his eyes away from Dirk, even though Dirk wasn't looking back.

"I'm just distracting you," Dirk got up and started to walk away, his shades on. "You should go back to whatever it was you were doing."

Jake was left alone on the couch, feeling confused and aching. "What?" he echoed himself quietly when Dirk was too far away to hear.

Dirk did this every time. He'd stop right in the middle and give some poor excuse as he left. And every time, Jake was forgotten. He felt used, like Dirk was just kissing him whenever he wanted and leaving him when he was done. It hurt a little, which was a new kind of hurt that Jake didn't like.

Finally, Jake said something. It was right after another makeout session, this time in Jake's bedroom, while Dirk was walking out the door.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Jake said exasperatedly.

Dirk paused, turning his face to the side so Jake could see his profile. "Doing what?"

Jake practically growled, "You know damn well what I mean. You keep pulling away! One second we're together and we're… kissing, and then you just leave! Why?!"

Dirk sighed, walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge, not facing Jake. After a moment, he shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Jake could feel his face getting hot. "Am I- Am I not enough?! Is it something I'm doing? I just don't understand. And you never say why. I'm so worried." Jake took a shaky breath. "Are you… Are you already sick of me?"

Dirk threw his hands in the air. "Of course not!"

"Then why do you always leave me?!"

Silence.

Jake didn't want to sound like a petulant child looking for attention, but he couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth. The pain had been building up for too long.

But then, Dirk turned around and sat cross-legged in front of him.

Jake had his knees drawn up to his chin, and he could feel his lips quivering like a threat that with one wrong step, the tears would overflow. His voice quiet now, he whispered, "Why?"

Dirk shook his head. "I'm sorry, okay? I honestly don't know why I'm doing it. I just start getting overwhelmed or something and then all I want is some space."

Jake tried to calm himself down, determined not to cry. "It's okay if you're not ready for anything, I just want you to tell me. You can talk to me, you know. Maybe we should have talked about this first; it would have stopped something like this from happening. And also… I'm not asking for sex. I mean, I've obviously thought about it and I'm ready to discuss that when you're ready. But… what I want right now… is maybe a little more. Maybe… Maybe more bare skin. Or at least we can stay together after kissing." Jake shifted so he was sitting cross-legged as well. "We could hold each other afterwards and just lay together and rest." Jake imagined himself leaning against Dirk's chest, his head in the crook of Dirk's neck, while Dirk stroked his hair. That would be nice.

Dirk smiled a small smile. "Sure." Then he reached over and took Jake's hand, looking down at it and rubbing his thumb across it. "I can absolutely do that. I think maybe… I don't know what I think. Maybe I'm just hungry."

Jake rested his chin on the palm of his other hand and studied Dirk's face.

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Dirk tried to convince himself, "I just need some blood."

Jake didn't say anything as Dirk brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, saying, "I'll be right back, I promise. I'll come back and then I'll be better."

"Okay," Jake watched Dirk get up again and go to the door. "Be careful."

"I will!"

And then Dirk was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their first fight. i think im gonna cry.


	25. Chapter 25

Dirk licked the blood from his fingertips, kicking leaves over the carcasses of a handful of squirrels. It was extremely convenient that Jake had a thick patch of trees behind his house. Dirk didn't want to be too far away from him if he could help it.

He looked up at the dull gray sky, smelling rain. He could smell everything. Blood was a lot like what Dirk imagined steroids were like. They heightened all of his senses by at least 110%. He hadn't even realized his senses were weakening until he drank. It was a great feeling.

But, Dirk looked back on the direction of Jake's house, seeing distant windows and a roof between the trees, and felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to go back just yet.

He was probably screwing everything up, and they'd just started. His own internal, fucked up conflict was affecting their relationship and hurting Jake. But Dirk couldn't help that he was impulsive, and also that he had no clue what was wrong with himself either. He just wanted to kiss Jake so bad, he couldn't stop himself.

But he knew that every time he kissed Jake, he'd have to stop. Something would start churning in his stomach, something that made him feel sick. It wasn't Jake, though, Dirk knew that. In fact, Dirk only started to feel sick when he was turned on, as weird as that sounded. It was like his mind wanted to get closer to Jake, but his body wouldn't let him. He couldn't begin to know why.

It was all just extremely confusing to him. He didn't understand it. He couldn't think about sex, either, without the nausea. Shouldn't he want this? Shouldn't he want to have sex with Jake? He was a teenage boy, after all. That's basically what every teenage boy wanted, sex itself not sex with Jake, but Dirk had to be fucking different. He'd always been different.

With slow, cautious footsteps, Dirk walked back to the house. With every step, he took a deep breath, convincing himself that he could get over this. He would keep trying to fight it if it killed him. He needed to make this work. He had to.

Dirk walked up to the back door with a new determination and took one last deep breath before stepping inside. He closed the door behind him and kicked his shoes off, hearing Jake's careful footsteps coming closer.

Jake appeared in the living room, and he waited a fearful moment until he said, "Dirk?"

The tone of Jake's voice let Dirk know that what Jake was really asking was, "Are you okay?". Dirk didn't even bother answering as he took Jake into his arms and kissed him. He had to make this better.

Jake gasped slightly into Dirk's mouth but soon returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck. Both of their hearts were beating fast, and both of their lips were eager for the other's.

They stumbled over one another trying to get down the hallway and to the staircase. They almost fell down trying to get up it, but they just laughed it off between kisses and kept going. Dirk thought that at one point he might've actually carried Jake to the bedroom.

They collapsed together on the bed, kissing feverishly. Jake was on his back, hands tangled in Dirk's hair, with his legs wraps around his midsection. Dirk was on top of Jake, on his elbows so he didn't crush him, but that didn't seem to be a problem for Jake. Jake greedily pulled Dirk closer, and Dirk grunted into Jake's mouth.

They paused a moment to discard both of their glasses, and suddenly everything Dirk saw was brighter. Jake looked like an angel the way he was glowing with his own light. Dirk growled and leaned back down to kiss Jake's neck. Jake sucked in a breath, his hands gripping Dirk's head harder.

Dirk could feel Jake's pulse against his lips, and even though he'd just eaten, it took everything he had to stop his fangs from coming out. Jake's neck was so warm and soft. Dirk pressed his face deeper in and took in Jake's scent. God, this was heaven.

Jake's hands moved to Dirk's waist, slipping under his shirt. The nerves under Jake's fingers were on fire, making Dirk shiver. Then his hands started moving higher up Dirk's sides, pulling his shirt up with them. Dirk was breathing heavily, and he started to panic because he was getting that awful feeling in his gut again, but he didn't stop. He couldn't do that to Jake again.

Dirk tried to distract himself by pressing kisses under the line of Jake's jaw and up under his ear. Dirk could hear Jake humming with pleasure, then felt him use his legs to thrust their hips together. Dirk was starting to forget about the nausea.

But then Jake's fingers went up to his rib cage and found the claw mark scars that Dirk had been trying to hide for years. That was when Dirk stiffened. The memory of sharp, fake nails digging into his skin and the sight of fuchsia lipstick on a cruel smile flashed across his eyes.

Suddenly Dirk was pushing himself up off of the bed and running out of the room. The next thing he knew he was throwing up blood. His hands gripped the edges of the toilet with white knuckles, and Dirk thought the thick stream of blood coming out of his mouth would never stop.

After what felt like forever, it finally ended. His entire body was shaking violently, and all he could feel was his empty stomach and his headache. He released the toilet and turned to rest his back against the side of the tub.

He looked up to see Jake standing in the doorway with his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide.

Dirk looked back down, ashamed. He knew what it was that made him feel sick now. He'd remembered everything as soon as Jake touched the scars.

They didn't talk much after that, they were too busy cleaning up the mess. Jake helped him out of his soiled shirt because Dirk's quivering fingers couldn't do it on their own. Dirk waited on the edge of Jake's bed as he cleaned the bathroom. The stench of cleaning fluid was strong.

When Jake eventually came back in, Dirk was leaning against the head of the bed, his knees pulled up to his chin. Dirk didn't meet Jake's eyes. He couldn't believe he'd done that. He'd screwed everything up again, and Jake probably wouldn't want him after Dirk explained it all. he would have to explain himself now. Jake needed to know it wasn't his fault.

Jake sat down next to Dirk but left a few feet between them. "I'm sorry."

Dirk squeezed his eyes shut. Jake had no reason to be sorry. Dirk needed to tell him why it wasn't his fault, but he felt exhausted just thinking about what he'd have to say. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to.

"Jake, I…" Dirk started, his voice raspy. He paused to clear his throat so he wouldn't sound so pathetic. "I can explain."

"You don't need to explain anything, Dirk. You really don't. I understand I pushed you too far, I shouldn't have done that. It was so selfish of me, I know. I promise I won't do it again. I never meant to hurt you." Jake pleaded.

If there was anything about Jake that got on Dirk's nerves, it was the fact that he sometimes talked over people, especially when he felt responsible for something. Dirk waited to see if Jake was done talking, and then he said, "That's not why."

"What?"

"That's not the reason I got sick, Jake." Dirk turned his face farther away, trying to hide the color in his face. "I remembered something. I know why I keep leaving you now."

Jake's heartbeat raced, and he whispered worriedly, "Dirk? What is it?"

Something felt stuck in Dirk's throat, and it was becoming increasingly hard to talk. But he answered anyways, "I don't know if you noticed while we were fighting The Condesce and my old pack, but most of the vampires there were… young boys." Dirk swallowed. "The Condesce prefers to turn young boys like me and Dave into vampires. But not just because they're stronger and faster. She likes to turn them because they're… her type."

Jake's breathing picked up in an instant. He understood. Thankfully, he didn't interrupt, because Dirk wasn't done yet.

"When you're being turned, it's a long, tiring process. It takes all of your body's energy to focus on controlling the vampire blood so it doesn't kill you. I was dizzy, weak, and I could barely move my limbs. I might as well have been drugged." His voice cracked. Dirk pulled his knees tighter against himself and was still fighting the tears as they rolled down his face. No matter how tight he close them, his eyes couldn't stop from spilling. "That's when The Condesce came into the alley with both of the Jacks, who held me down even though I couldn't move. Then… Then…" Dirk sniffled. He was so close to getting it all out. He could do this. Just a couple more words.

"Then she raped me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dirk started sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't even care anymore. He didn't care about anything because he did it. He'd never told anyone before, but now he'd finally said it. A weight lifted off of his shoulders, and he cried mostly out of relief. Finally.

Jake slid his arm around Dirk's shoulders and held him close. Jake whispered "I've got you" into Dirk's ear, and Dirk was so grateful that he thought he'd never loved Jake, or anyone, so much in his life.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i made dirk more messed up than he already is. plz yell at me.


	26. Chapter 26

Jake glanced at the clock for the thousandth time. 14 hours. Dirk had been asleep for 14 whole hours. But Jake wasn't surprised. After throwing up and then crying his eyes out, Jake would have been shocked if Dirk didn't immediately doze off.

At least this gave Jake time to figure out what to do about this. His number one priority at the moment was helping Dirk because after going through something like that, recovering wouldn't be easy. It was going to take time. Jake was glad Dirk told him, though, it probably wasn't easy.

Jake sat cross-legged on his rolling desk chair, which was turned so Jake was facing Dirk on his bed, with his computer on his lap. He flicked his eyes to the sleeping figure every once in awhile. He read dozens of websites that gave him tips on how to help rape victims, to help Dirk, and the entire time Jake couldn't help but think about that bitch Condesce, taking advantage of Dirk. Jake wanted to kill her all over again, making it slow and painful.

Jake looked down and realized he was gripping his knee with white knuckles. He quickly released and watched the white fingerprints fade. He needed to calm down. Being angry at a dead woman wasn't going to help. He looked up at Dirk and relaxed slightly. Something about the way Dirk slept was just so soothing.

But Jake frowned. Dirk was different this time. He was sleeping in a fetal position, his face curled up close to his knees, and the sheets lying askew on the bed. He tossed and turned a lot, sometimes making noises, but Jake was afraid to wake him.

That quickly ceased to be an issue when Dirk let out a wild growl and sat up abruptly. Dirk's chest was heaving, and his eyes were frantic. When they found Jake, Dirk's muscles loosened and he finally seemed to settle down.

"Dirk, what's wrong?"

Dirk rubbed his eyes and said, "Nothing, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

Jake closed his laptop and set it on his desk before he moved to sit on the bed. Jake could see that Dirk was flushed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no," he looked away, "That's okay. I don't even remember most of it, anyways."

Jake nodded, noticing that Dirk was wringing his hands anxiously. But Jake didn't press him for more. Dirk could tell him whatever he wanted, whenever he was ready.

Jake rested a hand gently over Dirk's, and they stopped moving. Dirk smiled, but still didn't meet Jake's eye.

Dirk disappeared for a while to rehydrate, and Jake kept researching. No matter how long Jake searched, there didn't seem to be such thing as a cheap therapy session. He didn't know if he had the kind of money that Dirk needed.

They'd figure something out, though.

•••

They didn't talk for a while. Dirk wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. What were you supposed to say after what he said the night before?

But it could've been worse. Jake was making it a lot easier by being open to conversation. If Dirk needed to talk, he knew he could go to Jake. It was a nice feeling to know someone was always there for you.

Dirk was sitting on the couch while Jake was in the kitchen, washing dishes. The kitchen and living room weren't separated by a wall so Dirk could look over and see Jake at any time.

But Dirk was trying to focus on the book in his lap at the moment. Key word = "trying". Every time he locked his eyes on a word and forced himself to read it, moving on to the next one, he could never connect them. He kept reading one sentence over and over and never fully understanding it. It was making his head hurt.

He slammed the book shut and tossed it on the floor in frustration. He saw Jake freeze out of the corner of his eye.

For second, no one moved. But then Jake was turning to face him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jake's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and Dirk immediately regretted being so violent with that book. He hated making people worry about him.

He hated how impulsive he was, too. For once, couldn't he just think before he acted. He hated how he tried to act strong because he didn't want anyone to know that he was actually weak. He was so weak. He couldn't talk to anyone about anything important without breaking down. But he hated telling people about serious things that had to do with him because it just made them worry. And he hated making people worry about him.

He hated a lot of things. Mostly himself. He wished he was wearing his shades so Jake wouldn't be able to see the self-hatred welling up inside him.

Dirk took a deep breath. Then he stood. "A lot of things."

Jake tilted his head a little bit like that was obvious. It was obvious that a lot of things were wrong with him.

Maybe that was love. Maybe love was giving someone else all of your problems and having them accept it all and stay with you anyways. That's basically what he did with Jake that first night. Jake had poured his soul out to Dirk, and Dirk didn't leave. He would never leave Jake.

Dirk ran his fingers through his hair and studied the carpet. "I- I don't want…" Dirk felt something stuck in his throat. He was choking up again. Whenever he tried to talk about himself, about how he felt, it was such a foreign, uncomfortable experience. It took effort to simply tell someone how he fucking felt. He hated it.

"I don't want it to change us." he started again.

"What? You don't want what to change us?" Jake urged him on patiently.

"What… What I said last night." Dirk's hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was still studying the carpet. "I don't want what I told you last night to change us. Or what you think of me. I don't want it to change anything."

Jake uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Dirk, trying to move into Dirk's line of view. "It doesn't. I promise."

Dirk let out a shaky sigh of relief and met Jake's eyes. They were such a calming color.

"Thank you."

Jake smiled. "Is that what was wrong?"

Dirk looked away again. He could smell Jake and hear his heartbeat. He wanted to close the distance between them more than anything. "No, not really. I mean, it's related."

Jake reached one hand out to the hand laying limp at Dirk's side. Jake's finger barely touched his, a question, and Dirk answered by taking Jake's hand. His breathing slowed as he laced his fingers between Jake's.

"I know," Dirk met Jake's hypnotizing eyes again and forced the words out of his mouth, "I know you're a virgin. And I know… that I'm not. I mean, technically I'm not. But I also know that I want you. I want you." Jake's cheeks reddened and Dirk heard his heart beat faster. "I don't want what happened to me to change how you feel about me that way, either. So I guess what I'm really trying to say here is, do you still want me?"

Jake's grip on Dirk's hand tightened, and Dirk watched his mouth open in response but then close. Jake's eyes pierced into him, like he wanted to reply with the look in them because there were no words.

Jake leaned in so Dirk could feel his breath on his face and whispered, "Of course I do."

Dirk could feel his face heating up, and he let out another shaky breath of relief, but this time, it was more like a laugh. In a surge of thankfulness, Dirk kissed Jake, shutting his eyes tight so all he could feel was Jake.

But then he remembered what he was doing, and thought about how stupidly impulsive he was, and he pulled away. He tried to take his hand out of Jake's, but Jake held on.

Jake took Dirk's face in his other hand and made their eyes connect again. He searched Dirk's eyes and asked, "How can I help you?"

Dirk thought about it. He actually took Jake's request seriously and thought about it. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had asked him that.

"I want full control."

Jake nodded. "I'm all yours."

Dirk suddenly felt a rush of excitement at Jake's words. He was all his. He could take the lead and do what he wanted. He wouldn't have to feel the helplessness that he'd felt that night in the alley

He smirked and said, "Bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we goooooooooo...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE SMUT. ALL OF IT.

They fell on the bed together in a mess of lips and hands. Dirk was straddling Jake, leaning down to keep their kiss together.

Jake put his hand on Dirk's chest to stop him and said, "Wait, one second."

Dirk let him go, wondering what he was doing as Jake left the room. He came back only a moment later with an embarrassed look on his face and a square packet in his hands. "Just in case." Jake explained, setting it down on the bedside table.

Dirk stared at it for a minute, feeling something fluttering inside of him. It wasn't until he saw the condom that he started to feel nervous.

Jake's heartbeat revealed that he was just as nervous, but he still took Dirk's hand in reassurance. Dirk looked into Jake's eyes, looking for something but he wasn't sure what. Somehow, this boy had stripped him of his monstrosity, his murderousness, his bloodlust. Dirk wasn't the vampire biting into the neck of an innocent girl anymore, he wasn't the vicious fighter taking out everyone who dared to take him on, and definitely wasn't the sadistic murderer choking the life out of a person with a smile. Jake took all of that away and left him open and nervous and vulnerable. He was just a teenage boy in love now. How could someone do so much?

"It doesn't count, you know," Jake whispered. "It doesn't count if you don't want it to."

Dirk furrowed his brow in confusion, but before he could ask what he was talking about, Jake leaned in so his lips brushed against Dirk's ear, saying ever so softly, "I can still be your first."

Dirk immediately understood what Jake was trying to tell him and he didn't hesitate to turn and press his lips against Jake's because he couldn't find the words to answer. All he wanted was for Jake to know how much Dirk loved him.

They eventually went back to the same position they were in before, Dirk straddling Jake and feeling the warmth from his body underneath him. Jake ran his hands from Dirk's jaw down his neck to his shoulders and then back up again, and Dirk melted under his touch. Dirk broke away and looked down at Jake, who was looking up at him with pure desire. Dirk carefully took off Jake's glasses and put them on the bedside table next to the condom that he avoided looking at. Jake was so beautiful, Dirk still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Don't stop." Jake pleaded, his hands tugging him down gently by the shoulders. Dirk didn't argue.

Dirk kissed him hard, and Jake pressed back just as roughly. The things Jake's tongue were doing was making him dizzy, and Dirk couldn't help letting out a deep-throated hum.

"Take my shirt off." Jake commanded between kisses, his voice breathless.

Dirk was more than happy to oblige, and he pulled the hem of Jake's shirt up his abdomen, up to his armpits, and finally over his head. Jake's skin was warm and soft and he was so gorgeous that Dirk couldn't stop himself from running his hands over Jake's chest. Dirk could feel Jake's heart thumping under his hands rhythmically. Jake was so alive.

Dirk bent down again and buried his face in the crook of Jake's neck, taking in Jake's scent. He even smelled alive. Dirk pressed his lips against the pulse in Jake's neck, sucking so hard that he could almost taste the blood just under the surface. Jake moaned and tangled his fingers in Dirk's hair.

Dirk sat up and slowly removed his own shirt. When he'd pulled it off and tossed it behind him, Jake's eyes widened and he let out a faint gasp. Dirk felt self-conscious, blushing slightly under Jake's gaze. Even if he couldn't see perfectly, Jake obviously saw enough to be in awe, and that made Dirk feel better.

Dirk leaned down to Jake's neck again so he didn't have to see Jake staring at him anymore and kissed him just below his jaw. Dirk hooked his arms under Jake's so he was propped up on his elbows, and so his body was pressed closer to Jake's. Something about this time didn't make Dirk feel nauseous, and he was grateful though eager to keep going in case the feeling did come. He wanted Jake with all his heart, and he didn't want anything to get in his way.

"Take the rest of it off," Jake ordered into Dirk's ear. "Take everything off of me."

Dirk smiled, his heart racing, as he sat back on his heels for better access to Jake's hips. His boxers were barely visible above his shorts, and Dirk grabbed them, glancing up at Jake. The look in his eyes was impatient and intense, and that's all Dirk needed to see before he slid Jake's clothes down his legs.

Dirk swallowed hard when he saw Jake's erect penis. He'd only ever seen his own, besides the ones he saw in porn, which he knew weren't average, so seeing Jake's was strange. Dirk could feel his own boner straining against his jeans, and it only got harder looking at Jake. It felt good knowing that Dirk turned Jake on.

Dirk pulled Jake's shorts the rest of the way off, dropping them on the ground, and looked at Jake laying completely naked on the bed before him. Holy shit. This was happening, and Dirk had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Nevertheless, Dirk unbuttoned his jeans and slid his own boxers down with them. He tried not to look down and compare their sizes because he knew it would only make him more nervous. Instead, he crawled back on top of Jake, hearing both of their hearts beating against their chests.

Dirk felt himself shaking a little bit as he leaned over Jake. He couldn't help feeling scared, and embarrassed that he didn't have a clue what to do next. He gulped and looked shyly down at Jake. "What now?"

Jake kissed him softly, trying to calm him down, and answered, "Don't worry. I think I know what I'm doing. I did some research."

Jake gave him a sheepish smile, reaching over to open the bedside table drawer. He rummaged around and pulled out a bottle of lube. Dirk was relieved that at least one of them was prepared.

"I'll do it." Jake pushed against Dirk's chest until he was sitting back on his heels again, and Jake sat up more so his back was against the headboard.

He set down the lube and picked up the condom. Dirk realized what he was doing and felt his face heat up. Jake took it out of the package and started rolling it down the length of Dirk's erection. Dirk quickly grabbed onto Jake's shoulders, needing something to hold onto so he didn't lose control before they even started. Jake glanced up at him through his eyelashes before picking up the lube again, squeezing a generous amount into his hands.

Slowly, and ever so gently, Jake massaged the lube onto Dirk's penis. Dirk shivered with pleasure, and he had to shove his mouth against Jake's neck to stop from groaning. Jake worked him from tip to base, up and down, and the entire time Jake told him, "There's no need to worry, I've got you. You don't need to be scared, and you don't need to be nervous. I've got you. You know I love you, and you know I want you. I want you to feel so good. You don't have to worry about anything because I've got you and I'll take care of you. I've got you."

Dirk shut his eyes tight and pressed himself closer to Jake. This was better than anything he could have dreamed of, and not at all what he'd expected. He let Jake's words swim in his head to take his mind off of Jake's hands on his cock. The nerves were slowly fading away, leaving him in a state of dreamy enjoyment.

When Jake seemed to be done, Dirk sat up and kissed him sweetly. Jake handed him the bottle, pushing Dirk back so Jake could bend his legs. With Jake's legs spread, Dirk had full access to Jake's, well… everything.

"You have to get me ready." Jake informed him, nodding at the bottle in his hand.

Now, at least, Dirk knew what to do. He rubbed the lube between his fingers and then rubbed Jake's opening, hearing him suck in a breath. Jake gripped the edges of the mattress, and it was then that Dirk realized he was fully in control. He could still do whatever he wanted to Jake; Jake was all his.

He smirked, slipping a finger lightly into Jake's anus. With his other hand, Dirk massaged the base of Jake's penis. Jake must not have been expecting this because he let out a low moan, "Dirk…"

Then Dirk decided to rub Jake's entire length, fingering him at the same time. Dirk bent forward so his face was inches from Jake's and murmured, "You like that, Jake? Does it feel good?"

Jake just grunted in response, and Dirk noted his knuckles gripping the mattress were white. He was probably making this very hard for Jake, which was exactly what Dirk wanted. The pumping sound of Jake's heart made his head spin, and the feeling of his bare skin on Jake's was exhilarating.

"Just fuck me already!" Jake begged through gritted teeth, his eyes burning with desperation. Dirk had to admit that hearing the words come out of Jake's mouth had been more than he could have ever dreamed of, and he'd dreamed plenty.

Dirk drew out the moment by pressing his lips to Jake's and whispering, "Your wish is my command."

Dirk sat back, letting go of Jake's cock and placing his hands on Jake's thighs. Slowly and carefully, he eased himself into Jake. And then his cock was entirely in Jake's anus, making both of them breathe heavily. Dirk leaned into Jake again, craving the closeness of their bodies while he began to thrust in a steady rhythm.

They tried sloppily to kiss as Dirk pressed into him, but the two of them were more occupied with the things happening down lower to keep their mouths together properly. Dirk tried not to think about how Jake's penis was pressed between their abdomens; he tried not to think about much at all, actually, because he wanted to last and it was going to be hard considering how Jake was pushing tight against Dirk's shaft and how Jake kept gasping slightly with every thrust. Jake was a flame and he was lighting Dirk's on fire.

Then Dirk thrusted harder, making one of Jake's hands shoot up to grab the small of Dirk's back. He could feel Jake's fingers gripping hard. Dirk's skin was heating up, so was Jake's, and sweat was forming on his back and forehead.

"Faster," Jake gasped, "Harder."

Dirk obeyed, forcing his hips into Jake's thighs until he heard Jake moan his name, "Oh, Dirk… Nngh…"

Dirk grunted and wished he could stop the welling up of pleasure in his body. He didn't want this to end just yet, he wanted this to last for much, much longer. He buried his face into Jake's neck again, sensing the vibration of Jake's humming against his cheek.

Suddenly, Jake's hands were clawing at Dirk's skin, and Dirk didn't care if they left a mark like last time because he couldn't remember last time he could only remember Jake and the uncontrollable sensation building up inside him faster than he could control.

With one final thrust, hard, warmth and pleasure washed over his entire body. It seemed like all of the air in his lungs was sucked out at that moment. He physically shook as it ran down his spine and in his gut and then out of his penis. At the same time, Jake arched his back against Dirk, whimpering, and Dirk felt something wet and warm on his stomach. He'd never come so good.

But all at once, the high was over and the energy drained from Dirk's body. Both of their breathing was labored, leaving Dirk inhaling Jake's strengthened aroma and Jake's breath hot on Dirk's shoulder. Dirk barely had enough willpower to slip himself out of Jake, but he did, and he collapsed beside Jake afterward.

Dirk quickly discarded the used condom, feeling sweaty and gross but at least free. He sat with his eyes closed for a moment, listening to Jake's heartbeat slow as well as his own. When he was finally relaxed and had opened his eyes, Jake was looking at him. He was looking at him like there was nowhere he'd rather be and there was no one he'd rather be with, which made something stir in Dirk's chest. He didn't know someone could look at him like that.

He took Jake's hand, murmuring, because he didn't have the strength for anything more, "Thank you."

Jake gave him a loopy smile and said, "Thank you."

They kissed, and Dirk could swear it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted in his life. Dirk pulled away when he remembered what a mess they were.

"Sorry." Jake mumbled in a small voice, looking down at them both.

"No need to apologize," Dirk stroked Jake's palm with his thumb, "Though we probably should shower." Jake nodded. "Together." Jake nodded more passionately.

Jake dragged Dirk out of the room, his grip tight on Dirk's hand, and they headed for the bathroom. They turned the temperature up until the mirror fogged over, and they showered and made out casually every once in awhile.

That night Dirk slept better than he had in a long time, and he couldn't have been happier; he was so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was so much fun to write oh my god. i am spawn_of_sin.


	28. Chapter 28

From what Jake had seen in the many romance movies he'd watched, the morning after sex was supposed to be one of the best parts, aside from the actual sex. To Jake's great disappointment, he didn't really get to have a "morning after".

Jake woke up sometime in the late hours of the night, so it wasn't even morning, and the only reason he woke up was because the phone was ringing on the bedside table a few inches from his head. He thought it was a miracle that Dirk was still snoring even after Jake had sat up and picked up the phone, saying, "Hello?"

"Jake! Thank god," Jade's voice came out desperate and exasperated from the other end. "Uh… I think we may have a situation."

Dirk's eyes blinked open, and his voice was raspy from sleep as he croaked, "What's going on?"

Jake put his hand over the phone and responded, "It's Jade." He put the phone back up to his ear, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The floor was cold under his bare feet. "Jade, is everything alright?"

"Oh, geez," Jake heard shuffling in the background, "How do I put this?"

At this point, Dirk was fully awake, trying to lean against the other side of the phone to listen to the conversation.

"Jade, what is it?" Jake couldn't help but be impatient, especially after being woken so abruptly.

"It's Dave. He's missing."

Dirk snatched the phone out of Jake's hand. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I went out to get something for us to, well, eat, and when I came back he was gone! Poof! Nowhere to be found! And the even worse part is my psychic vision isn't working. I don't have a clue why, but it's just not working." She took a deep, shaky breath and continued, "I've been looking for a couple hours, wandering the forest, trying to catch his scent. He must've been planning this. I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

Jake took the phone back from Dirk and clicked the button to put Jade on speaker. They shared a worried glance before Jake asked, "Why didn't you call us sooner?!"

Jade chuckled, "I don't mean to change the subject or anything, but I knew you two were a bit busy, and I knew because I saw this coming a LONG time ago, psychically and otherwise. Honestly, you weren't being subtle about it; I'm surprised the two of you didn't do this sooner, actually."

Jake could feel his cheeks getting hot, "Jade!"

"Right, right. Sorry. We should be worrying about Dave at the moment. Firstly, you should get yourselves over to my house ASAP. I searched this place pretty good and couldn't find any sign of where he might've gone. I thought you guys could take a look anyways and maybe have a group brainstorming session. I don't know what I'm doing really; I've never had my vision just… Not work. I need you both."

"Don't worry, Jade," Dirk assured her, "We're on our way."

•••

Jake sat quietly in his chair as he watched Dirk pace back and forth across Jade's living room. His mouth was set in a hard line, his brows were knit, and his eyes were hidden by the dark lenses of his shades. Jake couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Dirk look so distressed.

They'd searched the room Dave had been staying in to no avail, practically taking the furniture apart. Dirk may have broken the dresser, but Jake was too afraid to check because he'd been in the other room and had only heard Dirk scream, "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" and then a loud crash.

Jade kept trying to use her abilities, also to no avail. Jake had watched her glow bright green for the hundredth time only to flicker out like a fluorescent light in an abandoned building. She seemed to get visibly weaker after each attempt, and he was legitimately concerned that she would pass out.

Jake, on the other hand, had been sitting on the couch for a good half hour wishing there was something he could do. He wasn't psychic, and he didn't have superhuman strength or smell or anything. He had a truck, though, which he'd tried to remind Jade and Dirk of even if they didn't seem to be listening.

"Should I drive around town? Ask people if they've seen him?" Jake suggested.

Dirk began to mumble absentmindedly, "It's all my fault. It's all my fucking fault. I shouldn't have left him. I should've been there for him; by his side the entire time. I'm a pathetic excuse for a brother. I couldn't get over myself for one minute to take care of him. Argh!" Dirk growled and pulled at his hair, his fangs clearly visible under his snarled lips. "I'm a failure. I'm such a piece of shit."

Jake stood, noticing Dirk's claws digging into his scalp. He felt something twist his gut with each of Dirk's words.

"Why can't I do one thing right? It's all my fault. I should've been there. I'm pathetic. I'm a failure. I couldn't… I should've… Aah!" Dirk raked his fingers down his neck and down his arms, leaving white lines but thankfully no blood.

"Dirk!" Jake stood in Dirk's path, stopping him. "Stop this!"

For a second, with Dirk's face millimeters from Jake's, his hand raised, and his teeth bared, it looked like Dirk was going to hit him, and they both froze. But Jake didn't flinch, and eventually Dirk relaxed and let his hand drop to his side. His expression turned from one of anger to one of deep regret. Jake could tell that Dirk was holding back tears at that point.

Jade appeared by Jake's side, "Pacing back and forth and raving like a madman isn't going to help anyone. We need to stop and think about this."

Dirk looked down, exhaustion etched into every detail of his posture. "You're right. I… I'm sorry."

Jake slipped his hands onto either side of Dirk's face and whispered, "Think, Dirk. You know Dave best out of the three of us. Do you have any idea where he would go?"

Dirk was silent, but Jake felt him lean into his touch slightly. Relief washed over Jake that they'd been able to calm Dirk down; it hurt to hear Dirk say those things. He knew Dirk would be hard on himself about this as soon as Jade told them, though; it was just Dirk's nature.

Finally, Dirk furrowed his brows once again and looked into Jake's eyes. With surprising certainty, he told them, "I know where he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're never happy for long, are they?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz note the new tag ^

Dave was surprised he’d actually made it to the roof at first. Being blind made everything feel strange, especially walking, like he was forgetting something but couldn’t figure out what. At least the sounds and smells were the same. Second nature, he guessed, was what led him there. 

He used to come up to the rooftop of their apartment building at night when he couldn’t sleep. He’d shove the heavy metal door open and feel the cool air through his pajamas. He’d dangle his legs over the edge, watching the cars and people down below. He couldn’t do that anymore, though. There was nothing to watch but black.

But the sensation of being on the edge was still there, even stronger than before. Without being able to see, his balance was off and he kept falling sideways and stumbling over his own feet at first. There was nothing underneath his feet when he was sitting on the roof, nothing to steady himself or ground himself on. He felt like any moment he could pitch forward and go careening into nothingness. He wasn’t scared, though. Not at all.

Thoughts swam dizzying circles around his head. Some of them were curious, some angry, some defeated. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how pointless it all seemed. He didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. At least before he turned he had friends and school and a real future. Now there was nothing but future; immortality sort of made life futile. 

Dave scraped his thumb nail against the concrete, back and forth. He tried to remember what the view from the top looked like. It had been so long since he’d last come here that the image was scrambled and vague. He couldn’t remember. He felt his nail crack on the concrete but he didn’t stop scraping, back and forth.

He wondered whether all his old friends remembered him. Maybe they thought he was dead. He hadn’t exactly talked to them after he was turned, it just didn’t cross his mind. By the time he remembered his old life it was already too late. It was best if he just left without an explanation. They’d probably moved on by then.

Oh, well, he thought as he felt the sting of sharp concrete digging into the skin of his thumb. It was probably for the better.

He heard the squeal of a car pulling up to the front of the apartment building in the street below. He didn’t have to listen very hard to hear his brother, Jake, and Jade. He was almost surprised that they showed up. He was also almost glad that they did. Almost.

He thought about how awful the past few weeks had been. When he was first getting used to being blind, he couldn’t tell whether Dirk felt farther away because Dave couldn’t see him or because Dirk really was farther away. It seemed like Dirk was never really there. Dave didn’t want to seem needy, or weak, so he hadn’t said anything. Their relationship had never been the touchy-feely kind; it was always man up and get over it. Dave wished they’d talked more. 

Then, Dve remembered, Dirk just left. He left one day and didn’t come back.

He felt his face getting hot. He wondered if he should jump before they got to him. He didn’t really know if he wanted to jump yet. He didn’t know whether now was his time to decide or not; if it would be too late by the time they came to stop him. He didn’t really want to talk to them about it. He just wanted to be alone.

Maybe he would see Jane on the other side.

He was on the edge of the roof, his palms propping him up so he leaned forward ever so slightly. It was enough to make his head spin, though. He could almost feel the hundreds of empty feet below him. Maybe if he let go he’d start flying. He teetered on the edge for a while, waiting.

He heard footsteps coming closer up to the rooftop. He paused and listened. They stopped outside the door, and then his brother said something. There was arguing and shouting, and then silence again.

Dave sat back down on the edge of the roof and waited a little longer. Too late to do anything now. 

Dave heard the door open and close; it was Dirk. Dave reflected for a moment on how stupid it was that he had to identify people by smell now, but it worked. No one else followed him.

Dirk walked slowly towards Dave and sat down next to him. “Hey.”

Dave suddenly dreaded the conversation that he knew they were going to have. Neither of them was good at talking about their feelings, so he knew this would be close to unbearable. He was too tired for this. 

“I’m-” Dirk began, his voice breaking. “I’m so sorry.”

Dave really didn’t want to hear this right now. It wasn’t making him feel better and it certainly didn’t make up for anything.

“I know you must be mad at me.” Dave wasn’t going to argue with him on that one. “I wasn’t being a very good brother, was I?” Dirk paused, filled with the sound of passing traffic below. “I did a lot of things wrong. For the wrong reasons. It wasn’t cool of me to leave. I should have stayed. I should have talked to you. Maybe… Maybe I could have helped.”

Damn right he could’ve, Dave thought. All he had to fucking do was be there. That’s all he had to do. Only when Dave took matters into his own hands did Dirk show up. And even then all he was doing was listing all of the things he could’ve and should’ve done. A lot of good that did.

“Oh god, Dave,” he put his head in his hands, muffling his voice. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Dave still didn’t say anything. He hated that Dirk was making him feel guilty about this. He deserved to be pissed at Dirk. He deserved to be angry and frustrated without feeling bad about it. But here Dirk was, breaking down and apologizing to Dave like he’d never heard before. He couldn’t remember the last time Dirk had ever apologized to him, or the last time he’d heard Dirk sound so… defeated. Part of Dave was scared that it would be Dirk throwing himself over the edge and not him.

There was more heavy silence. Dave knew his brother was waiting for him to say something, but he was afraid that once he started talking then he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Dave, please. Talk to me. SAY something.” Dirk pleaded, “I’m really trying to make things better here.”

That was it. Dave couldn’t take this anymore. As he spoke, he put as much sarcasm in his words as possible, “Oh, yeah. NOW you are. I had just been fucking KIDNAPPED, Dirk. Tortured, starved, blinded, and I really needed you. I really fucking needed you. I didn’t WANT to need you; I shouldn’t have needed you. I’m practically an adult now, so I should be able to handle myself. But I still need you. I’m still… I’m still growing up, Dirk. I’m not ready to handle anything on my own.” Dave took a deep breath, but continued before Dirk could interrupt, “And you were so damn SELFISH just LEAVING like that.” Dave’s fangs slipped out, along with his claws, which scraped against the edge of the roof. “You were such a COWARD. And the whole fucking time I thought it was MY fault you left. I thought maybe I’d disappointed you or something and you were too ashamed to stay. I HATED it. Tell me, Dirk. WAS IT MY FAULT YOU LEFT?!” Dave snarled in what he assumed was Dirk’s direction.

It felt good to get all of this off of his chest. He didn’t care in that moment if he was being harsh, he just wanted to stop being angry and unhappy. As each word left his lips, his anger left, too. He didn’t know he had that in him until he snapped. Now all he felt was tired; exhausted. 

Dave let out a shaky breath, his fangs disappearing.

“No, of course not. It was my fault. I left because… Because you just reminded me of my failure. I knew it was my fault this happened to you. I couldn’t face it.” Dirk sighed. “You’re right. I am a coward. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that. I forgive you already.” 

“Really?” Dirk sounded surprised.

“Of, course I do!” Dave was never able to stay mad at people for long, especially not his brother; his brother who turned out not to be as cold and stone-faced as Dave once thought. Then he said, under his breath, “You big fluffy teddy bear.”

Dirk scoffed, “What did you just say?”

“Stay puft marshmallow man.”

“Oh, you think I’ve gone soft?”

Dave coughed and replied, “As soft as soft-serve ice cream.”

“Aw, come here smart-ass.” Dirk wrapped his arm around Dave’s shoulders and pulled him close. His embrace felt warm and familiar. It was over now.

“I’m not going to leave you ever again, you got that?” Dave nodded. “Alright, good. I don’t wanna leave you anyways.” They sat for a moment, listening to the sounds of the city at night together. This was the closest to home that Dave thought he’d ever get, and for the first time in too long he smiled. 

Dirk turned and whispered, “You wanna come back with me, now?”

“Yeah,” he whispered back, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these idiots.


	30. Chapter 30

“Ugh, you guys!” Dave whined, throwing a pillow in the direction of Dirk and Jake who were curled up on the opposite corner of the couch locking lips. “You’re ruining my movie-watching experience!”

“Dave, you’ve watched Ferris Bueller’s Day Off like a thousand times.” Dirk caught the pillow and threw it back at his brother. “Even without being able to see what’s going on, you could still narrate the whole damn movie.”

Jade sat between them and ducked her head to avoid being hit by the projectile cushion, rolling her eyes, “Well, I’VE never seen this movie before, so why don’t BOTH of you be quiet?” 

To be honest, she was actually enjoying herself a great deal, even including the brotherly bickering. Everything seemed to be settling into something close to normal, maybe even content. They even had part-time jobs in the outskirts of town. That wasn’t to say they were all okay, however, because Dave’s smiles were rare, Dirk clung to Jake like a lifesaver, Jake stared into space with a hollow look in his eyes sometimes, and she still couldn’t really look at herself in the mirror. But nothing was getting worse. Things were better.

Jade thought for a moment about the picture sitting on the table next to the portrait of her grandfather. The one of a smiling Jane Crocker that rested on a folded black cloak under a vase of snow white lilies. Yeah, things were better.

“Fine,” Jake agreed, looking at Dirk with a mischievous grin, “We’ll wait until later.”

Dirk chuckled and gave Jake a soft peck on the forehead.

“Disgusting.” Dave muttered under his breath to Jade, though his uncontrollable smile said he thought otherwise.

Dave had been a little taken aback when Dirk and Jake told him about their relationship, but he knew Jake made Dirk happy. Dave looked up to him so much, Jade had a feeling that it didn’t matter what his brother did, Dave would never stop loving him. 

Jade cherished the sight of his smile and thought about how she was so proud of him. She slid her hand in his and folded their fingers together. He looked away quickly, turning back to the television, cheeks burning.

•••

“Are you sure about this?” Jake looked at Dirk by his side, hand in his, and waited patiently.

Dirk took a deep, shaky breath, and replied, “Yes, I’m sure. This guy’s good, right?”

Jake looked back to the tall building in front of them, squinting up at the neat office windows. “Of course. He’s a fully certified therapist with good reviews, and he specializes in… you know… dealing with traumatic events. Trust me. He can help.” 

Dirk looked down at the ground, squeezing Jake’s hand tighter. He could feel Dirk shaking slightly from nerves.

Jake stepped in front of Dirk and cupped his face with his free hand, looking into his downcast eyes, “Dirk, I’m here for you through all of it, and then after that until the day I die. You’re the bravest fellow I ever got the chance to know, and I know you’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” Dirk met his gaze, searching. “I’ll be by your side the entire time, don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Dirk smiled sideways and suddenly took Jake in his arms, kissing him passionately. They leaned into each other, releasing all of their worries and anxieties through their lips and tongues. After a while, Dirk pulled back and they rested their foreheads against each other. 

With a sigh, he whispered, “I love you, Jake.”

“I love you, too.”

Dirk stepped back, letting Jake take his hand again. “C’mon,” Jake urged, holding the glass door open for his boyfriend, “We’re in this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a happy ending, right?


	31. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally confesses his bite fetish. Warning: it gets bloody ;)

“What?” Dirk asked, noticing Jake staring at him. The limp body of a rabbit hung halfway in Dirk’s mouth.

“Nothing!” Jake quickly looked down at his plate of spaghetti. 

Dirk set the rabbit down and licked his fangs, looking suspiciously at him. “I’m not bothering you am I?”

“No, no!” Jake stuttered, “Of course not! I’m used to watching you eat by now.”

Which was true. Jake had gotten used to watching Dirk eat, especially because it was winter and finding things to eat was hard when the ground was covered with a thick layer of snow. There was a stash of animal carcasses in the refrigerator so Dirk could eat inside with him. That wasn’t why Jake had been eyeing Dirk’s teeth as they sank into the rabbit’s flesh.

He could feel Dirk’s bright orange eyes piercing into him, but he moved his fork around in his pasta, stubbornly pretending not to notice. But he couldn’t stop the heat from rising to his cheeks.

Dirk finally picked the rabbit back up and licked the stream of blood that was dripping from the bite marks. His mouth made a soft sucking noise as he drank from the rabbit’s veins.

Almost involuntarily, Jake looked up at Dirk through his eyelashes to watch. His fangs were deep in the rabbit’s body, its fur brushing against Dirk’s lips, and a tiny drop of blood had trailed down his chin. Jake was entranced. 

“That’s it!” Dirk shouted suddenly, making Jake jump. He dropped the rabbit with a thump onto his plate and smeared the blood on his chin with the back of his hand. “Tell me what’s going on. You’ve been doing this for a while, you know; I’ve noticed. If I’m grossing you out it’s totally fine, I understand, but I don’t want you to lie to me to make me feel better-”

“You’re not bothering me, Dirk! By Jove…” 

Dirk stood up quickly, “Jake, I can hear your heart beating faster when you see me eat,” Jake’s cheeks flushed. “If I’m not grossing you out then what’s bothering you so much?!”

As Jake looked into Dirk’s angry face, he felt at a loss for words, “I- I- I don’t…”

Dirk’s expression softened for a moment and he said, “I just want to know what’s going on.”

Jake continued to stare at Dirk, his face full of concern and frustration, until suddenly he burst out, “Bite me!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jake clapped his hands over his mouth. Dirk’s jaw dropped, and his expression immediately turned to shock. They spent a good moment frozen still, Dirk in surprise and Jake in terrified anticipation. Eventually, Dirk sat back down. Clearly, he had not been expecting that answer.

“What?”

Jake took a deep breath, thinking that there was really no going back now, and repeated, “I want you to bite me, Dirk. I really, really, really want you to bite me.”

Dirk frowned, but then he chuckled.

“What?” Jake asked this time.

“You’re not lying, that’s what. Your heartbeat and breathing tell me you’re not lying.” He paused and watched Jake squirm under his gaze. “Why would you want me to bite you? You don’t want to become a vampire, do you?”

“No, no, that’s not it at all.” Jake stammered, “I know that’s not even how you become a vampire; we’d need to have a blood transfusion for that.”

Dirk leaned in a little closer, an eyebrow raising, and repeated himself, “Then why do you want me to bite you?”

Oh shit, Jake thought, he’s not getting it is he. Jake wasn’t sure how to explain the burning desire in his stomach, but he leaned in too and tried anyway, “Do you remember when we were on the curb at night outside of that motel?” Dirk nodded. “And I asked you why you didn’t want to drink my blood when you were hungry? You said it was too intimate?”

Realization dawned on him, and Jake felt his cheeks flush warmer. Jake noted that Dirk’s cheeks were also flushed.

“I don’t know, Jake…” Dirk frowned.

Jake leaned in further, their noses almost touching, “Why not? It’s not like I want you to bleed me out, just a little bit of blood. And we’re both consenting adults, right? It’s sorta like BDSM or something.”

Dirk looked away quickly, “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“But I want you to!” Jake lowered his voice and whispered, “It’s sexy pain.”

Jake’s fingers reached up and grazed Dirk’s neck. Dirk shivered under his touch, but he still didn’t make eye contact. Jake slid his fingers up to Dirk’s jawline, and then behind his ear, and then rustled the short hairs at the back of Dirk’s head.

Dirk grabbed Jake’s wrist to stop him and said, “You said that we’re both consenting adults, right? So that means I don’t have to say yes. Just because you’re okay with being hurt doesn’t mean I’m okay with hurting you.”

Jake pulled his hand back and tried not to look disappointed as he sat back down in his chair. He felt embarrassed that he’d suggested it. He looked down at his spaghetti which he was no longer hungry for.

Dirk sighed and after a moment he walked around the table to stand close beside Jake’s chair. “Look, I’m glad you told me. Dr. Doreen says communication is important, right? So thanks for telling me.” Dirk paused, and Jake said nothing. “I guess I just don’t understand… how it would feel good? Like, I don’t understand why you’d want to be hurt?”

Jake pushed his plate aside and rested his chin on his hand. “Explain.”

“Hm.” Dirk thought, “It’s just… My experience with being bitten wasn’t all that great. I guess that’s an understatement. Anyways, I associate biting with bad pain, the kind of pain I don’t want. It’s hard to see the other side.”

Jake turned to watch Dirk’s fingers nervously rubbing the hem of his shirt. He felt worse now for making Dirk uncomfortable, but he wanted this so bad he couldn’t help it. He stood up so they could look each other in the eyes again and asked, “Would you like me to explain myself, too? Do you want to know why I want it?”

Dirk’s cheeks reddened more and he answered, “Yes.”

As weird as it sounded, Jake had been planning this conversation in his head ever since he realized he wanted Dirk to bite him. He knew it was a weird thing to want, and somehow in trying to explain it to Dirk he was also explaining it to himself, since he himself didn’t quite know why he wanted it. That was why he wasn’t nervous when he started to say the words out loud.

“First of all, Dirk, you’re sexy as all hell with fangs,” Dirk looked down with a slight smile. “Yeah, I said that and I meant it. I think you’re SEXY. Second of all, pain can feel good. Like scratching an itch; something to make you feel alive. And I know you got hurt… bad.” Jake reached around to press his hands against the small of Dirk’s back and pull him closer. He always had an urge to comfort Dirk when that part of his past was brought up. “But that’s over now, and it won’t ever happen again… I won’t let it.”

Jake felt Dirk’s hands on his back, pulling them even closer together. Neither of them said anything for a while, they were too busy breathing in each other’s scent and listening to each other’s heartbeats. It was times like these that Jake couldn’t believe there was anything different about Dirk, he felt like any other person Jake had ever met. To think that Dirk once believed he was a monster, that he’d tried to change himself, because he was a vampire.

Dirk finally met Jake’s eyes again and whispered “Okay, I’d like to try it.”

Jake blinked. “Really?”

Dirk smiled and closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips to Jake’s. Dirk kept their kiss soft, and Jake wondered why it wasn’t as passionate as usual. But then Jake’s tongue felt Dirk’s sharp fangs, and Dirk let him run his tongue over them, getting used to how they felt. Jake could still taste some rabbit blood in Dirk’s mouth, and the metallic coppery taste didn’t even bother him.

The sharp points of Dirk’s teeth sent currents of excitement running through Jake’s body. Yes, this is what he wanted. All of the thoughts he’d been having recently came flooding back into his mind. He wanted Dirk to make him bleed and then lick it all away, and more than anything he wanted Dirk to enjoy it. He wanted Dirk to moan and suck the life out of him until he was dizzy and all he could feel was Dirk’s teeth in the thick muscle between his shoulder and his neck. It made Jake crazy just thinking about it.

Suddenly, Dirk picked Jake up, his legs wrapped around Dirk’s waist. Their kiss never broke, but Jake held onto Dirk tighter, half because he didn’t want to fall and half because he liked the way their bodies felt pressed up against each other.

Dirk took him upstairs and down the hallway to the bathroom. Dirk set him down in the shower and pulled away from the kiss to explain, “I don’t want to stain anything.”

“Who gives a fuck?” Jake gasped, connecting their lips again, but he accidently pressed too hard and his lip got cut by Dirk’s fang. Jake could feel it start to bleed.

Dirk pulled away quickly, looking at the cut on Jake’s lip. He looked hesitant, but curious. He leaned back in and sniffed at Jake’s blood. “You smell good.”

Jake resisted the urge to lick his lip and asked sensually, “Want to know what I taste like?”

Dirk seemed to lose all control and ran his tongue over Jake’s lip, humming approvingly in the back of his throat. He started to suck at Jake’s lip, making Jake moan and close his eyes. Jake began to feel his lip go numb as Dirk continued to draw blood from the cut. 

Dirk pulled away just as Jake felt his head start to spin. Jake looked into Dirk’s eyes and saw a hunger there that he’d never seen before. The way his bright orange eyes were looking at him made his heart skip a beat; he felt like a deer in headlights.

Dirk gripped Jake’s shirt, his sharp fingernails grazing Jake’s skin, and pulled it up over his head and threw it behind his shoulder in one motion. All at once Dirk pushed Jake against the tiled wall and buried his face against Jake’s neck, hands pressed firmly on either side of Jake’s head. Jake’s heartbeat quickened.

Jake’s hand slid from Dirk’s back up to his head and he knotted his fingers in Dirk’s hair so he had something to hold on to. All Jake could think about was the way Dirk stroked the veins along his neck with his tongue. Jake’s eyes closed in blissful pleasure.

Dirk slowed down the movements of his tongue, sucking at his skin in different spots to find the right place to draw blood. Jake wondered if this was what he did with all of the things he ate. He doubted that an animal had ever felt as good as Jake did right then. 

Dirk continued to suck on a particular spot where Jake’s neck met his shoulder muscle, licking circles around it every once in a while, and Jake knew he’d found the place he wanted. 

Jake couldn’t take it anymore and finally begged into Dirk’s ear, “Bite me.”

Dirk pulled away to strip his shirt off and they met eyes for a moment, sending a message of trust between their gazes. Jake trusted Dirk not to hurt him too badly, and Dirk trusted Jake to tell him if he needed to stop. They’d fought side by side before and this trust was no different.

Dirk spread his feet on either side of Jake’s and tenderly placed a hand in the dip of Jake’s back, holding their abdomens together. Dirk found the spot on Jake’s neck again and massaged it with his tongue once more.

Jake began to feel two small points of pressure on his skin, and then they got sharper and started to sting more. Jake let out a soft whine as Dirk’s fangs dug into him. It hurt a little more than Jake had imagined, but Dirk’s warm, wet mouth made it feel so much better. Jake would’ve melted to the floor if Dirk wasn’t holding him up.

Dirk slowly pulled his fangs out of Jake’s neck and Jake gripped Dirk’s hair tighter. A whole new kind of pain arose once Dirk pulled his teeth out. Jake felt trickles of cool blood running down his heated chest, and his eyes fluttered open to see Dirk licking his lips.

Dirk took a moment to kiss Jake again and tangle their lips in a sweet embrace. It was strange for Jake to taste his own blood in someone else’s mouth, but it was somehow the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted. 

Dirk broke the kiss, leaving Jake heaving for breath, and said with a smirk, “You taste amazing.”

All Jake could do in reply was sigh in warm satisfaction.

The thin trail of blood had dripped all the way to the skin just above the hem of Jake’s underwear, and Dirk slipped down to catch the drop on the tip of his tongue. The hair on Jake’s arms and neck stood up on end as Dirk licked up the blood from Jake’s abdomen all the way to the puncture wounds on his neck. His hot tongue lit up Jake’s nerves like a Christmas tree and his heart beat fast in his ears.

Dirk started to suck at the two holes in Jake’s skin, turning the blistering flame of pain to a slow, burning ember. Jake was dizzy and weak, but he still held on to Dirk’s body with considerable strength. It felt so good to have Dirk close to him.

After a while, Dirk pressed a gentle kiss against the bite and stepped out of the shower to grab the first aid kit in the cabinet. He was too tired to move, so Jake simply watched Dirk pull out a tube of Neosporin and a band aid. Dirk went back over and bandaged Jake up like a mother would, giving Jake the mental image of Dirk as his wife. Or maybe it was just the blood loss making him think weird things. Either way, Dirk would be getting a blowjob later for this.

When Dirk was done, Jake chuckled and said, “This is gonna leave a nasty hickey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays y'all


End file.
